Spirited Away
by CrystalMage149
Summary: Kyoko disappears one night, leaving a frantic Ren worrying. Ten years later, Ren is visited by two shinigamis, one looking like his old self Kuon while the other looking like Kyoko!
1. Prologue

**_I have decided not getting a beta reader... I tried to get one but I don't know how the process works. Is there a button or something? Even if I did find one, I wouldn't know when my chapters would reach them or how daily they read their e-mails._**

* * *

><p>Shadows loomed over the 18 year old girl, swimming around the dark aura she always emitted. Just this once, she wished her emotions didn't take over. Why did she had to fall in love a second time? A heart that was broken couldn't possibly be put back together again. It was like broken glass. All the pieces, even if you put them back, could never be perfect again. It wouldn't be the same. It would have to take magic to repair such a broken piece.<p>

_So why did I make such a selfish request? I really do want to kiss him. Just once would be fine. If only I could say good bye..._

Her whole body slumped down against the cold door behind her. Tears fell, falling down onto her senpai's turtle neck that he lent her. Kyoko hugged her body, wanting to smell his scent.

"I love you." More tears fell silently. Her hands gripped harder onto her elbows. "I love you more than anyone."

_But it hurts, doesn't it?_

Kyoko looked up, seeing a familiar face. "Do I have to go?" she asked.

"Yes, you do."

"But why? I don't want to leave him!"

"But he caused you misery, just like what happened to your heart before."

"But-"

The atmosphere grew terrifying as the person's form grew visible. His wings were dark like an angel who had tainted wings. His eyes were blue like aquamarine and his hair was blond like the golden sun. His hair was long at the back but the front-sides were short.

"Kyoko, it's already been a year. You have to go."

Her pupils went down. Tears would no longer shed after this day. No, she had to do what must be done.

"Kyoko..."

"Is there a way?" Her eyes darted to the man in front of her. "Can I still be with him?"

The man's wings shook as his voice grumbled loudly. "I guess there is one way..." He snapped his fingers and a gate appeared. It rose all the way to the ceiling. Stairs appeared magically all the way to where Kyoko was laying. "This is the Gateway to Heaven. I take it sometimes to go there. If a human walks through that gate," His eyes glared at her, "you would no longer be alive. You would turn into a shinigami like me."

Kyoko tilted her head in confusion. "I thought shinigami were humans that committed suicide."

"They are. You will become one because you have a choice of whether or not you want to enter that world. Shinigamis usually meet their loved ones but there is no guarantee. Will you take that risk, knowing the consequences?

There was no reason to hear the rest of this lecture. She knew exactly what she wanted to do.

She stood up abruptly and nodded her head. "If it means to see him again after death, I'll take it!"

Kyoko slowly took her first step.

"You'll lose your memory though," said the shinigami.

The girl grinned softly. "Even so, my body will remember his touch."

She was half-way to the glowing gate that stood her fate.

"Won't he wonder where you are?"

She shook her head with confidence. "Do I have a choice?"

Her hand was on the locks of the gate. The lock suddenly unlocked itself, opening to let the blinding light in. The hit of light slammed her. It began to suck her soul right into the world of the dead.

Her body started to fade, leaving the Princess Rosa she always wore to fly into the gate as it closed, sending all the stairs back.

The only remains of her was the Corn stone that took her pain away. On it was an imprint of Princess Rosa.

The shinigami smiled, regretting about telling her that this was her only option. "If you do forget everything about him, then I will be the one you shall love."

* * *

><p><strong><em>This is the prolouge of the fanfic that I am doing. It came to me when in FairyTale Wings, I made Dakuora into a shinigami. <em>**

**_The description of a shinigami is my version with a little twist of Full Moon wo Sagashite's. The fact that a human that committed suicide seemed more interesting than the shinigamis in Death Note and Bleach. (Note: If you watch Bleach in Japanese, it'll say shinigami. If you watch the English version, it'll say soul reaper, as they both mean the same.)_**


	2. Thank You

**_This chapter may explain some of Kyoko's thoughts in the prologue._**

* * *

><p>Day turned into night quickly as Ren drove back home after a long day at work. Although he was tired, he couldn't help but think happy thoughts when he drove back home.<p>

He was only centimeters away from the doorknob when he heard a loud crash. His instincts kicked in rapidly, opening the door and running to the loud crash he just heard. "Are you alright?" He saw glass everywhere on the floor.

The girl nodded slowly, hiding the big cut that was flowing blood out from her arm. She shook her other arm to calm Ren but didn't succeed.

"You are only going to make me worry if you don't tell me the truth," he said softly, reaching out to the arm behind her back.

She hesitated at his actions but slowly revealed the crimson red blood that was dripping on the white tile floor. Her whimpers came out of her mouth when she suddenly saw this. "I am sorry, Tsuruga san!" Tears pushed out their ways and out from her amber eyes, making her seem defenseless. "Your floor is now-"

"I don't care about that now!" Ren sighed and opened the cupboard widely, searching for the first-aid kit. "You are hurt badly and you think I would care about my floor getting stained?"

"But Tsuruga san!"

"No buts!"

His eyes scanned continuously until he found what he looking for. Sighing in relief, he reached out to grab the large bandage and ointment. When he turned to check up on her, she was still crying about the blood that was on his floor. With one cupped hand, she let the blood drip. With her sleeve, she tried her best to wipe the blood off with no avail.

"Mogami san." Ren called out to her to try to stop the girl from dirtying her clothes. "Please don't care about that now." _I wish Kyoko would learn to care more about herself instead of small things._

Kyoko shook her head vigorously but stopped when she saw his concerned face. Taking a slow breath, she held her arm out to him. He grabbed her hand and seemingly was able to put his arms around her thighs without her knowing. Letting out a small squeak indicating she uncomfortable seemed to not make him to stop lifting her into a princess lift. He walked to the sink to turn on the cold water on high. Freezing splashes made contact to her wounds but also felt nice.

The blood washed away till all you could see was a nice clean cut.

"Hold still while I apply this on you, 'kay?" Ren said as he opened the ointment's lid. Using his index finger to dip into the medicine, his finger was soon on her cut and spreading it around. A couple of minutes later, he put a bandage on her. Rubbing it to see that the creases were air tight, he soon was looking at her teary face.

"I'm sorry that I am such a burden," Kyoko quietly said. "I didn't mean to drop that cup of tea. I'll soon pay for it!"

"No need."

"But-"

"What did I tell you?"

Her eyes fell and she sighed loudly. "I am a horrible kohai who just broke her senpai's tea cups. I don't deserve to live!"

"Mogami san..." Ren stretched his large hand out to wipe away her tears. "No more crying."

Feeling his thumb brush her cheek, her voice couldn't seem to find a way out. There was nothing she could do. Was it selfish to wish even a little to stay like this?

"Tsu-ru-ga-san," Kyoko touched his hand to feel his warmth right next to hers. "Thank you."

Ren could feel his cheeks burn up when he saw her tender smile. "What for?"

"For worrying about me." Kyoko looked at the bandaged cut calmly while still smiling. "Even though I was the one who asked for your help, this isn't what I wanted. I guess I wasted your time already by making you use your first-aid kit."

"Mogami san..." Ren shook his head slowly at her ridiculous conclusion. "I'm not some genie with only one wish left to offer. You can come ask me anytime." His eyes were tightly locked on hers. "Or do you have some other senpai that you would like to console to?"

"WHAT?.! NO!" Kyoko shook her head furiously at his question. "I just-" Her cheeks had a faint pinkish colour on them, making her blush adorable to his eyes, "wanted to know... how to..." Her voice trailed off as she muttered quietly what she wanted to ask him.

Ren couldn't hear the inaudible words. "Excuse me? Can you repeat them again?"

She lifted her head cautiously, showing him a Kyoko that blushed till her cheeks were red. "How do you kiss?"

Ren was taken aback slightly at her sudden question. Even the way she asked made him feel like going crazy. She was leaning in, raising her eyebrows like an up arrow so cutely. Her golden eyes seemed to look right through him when she asked that simple question. Her lips parted, almost inviting him to kiss her.

He then noticed for the first time that her top was wet. The tea cup must have spilled all over and only leaving a few drops of liquid on the floor, seeing he didn't even notice any spills other than her blood. The tea tightened, showing all her curves and letting him see her in a black lacy bra in the now see through top. It didn't help much when he suddenly saw that she was wearing a white tank top.

His silence made her panic. "Oh! I guess that was ridiculous to ask." She leaned back but kept her blush intact. "I'm sorry to bother you!" Kyoko stood up abruptly and was planning to go straight to the door when Ren grabbed her wrist.

"You plan to go out of my apartment looking like _that_?" His eyes wandered and noticed her capris were also white. Only the top bit dripped with tea, allowing him to catch a glimpse of the lacy elastic on her underwear. Seeing this girl in see through white made him want to go take her in his arms and strip her. Except, she might not respect him anymore and keep the distance between them.

Kyoko was oblivious once again and looked at what he was looking at. When she realized he was practically staring at her half-naked in a way, her reaction was quick as she hid herself behind his couch. "Gah! I'm so sorry you had to-" Her blush went to the tip of her ears.

Seeing her cover herself behind his couch calmed a little of his dirty thought that were playing in his head. "Don't worry. Would you want to go change?"

Kyoko raised an eyebrow, confused on how she was going to do that until it dawned her. "I'm going to wear your clothes?"

"That's right."

"But-"

"Mogami san," Ren lowered his voice threateningly. "Please let me do this. All this time you were wet and I only paid attention to your wound the whole time."

"But I-" She was going to protest some more before giving up at the sight of his innocent puppy eyes. "Fine..."

Ren went to his bedroom to get some clothes for her. He opened the top and bottom drawers to pick a shirt and shorts. He chose a casual black turtle neck sweater to keep her warm. He could only think of choosing shorts because all his pants were probably too long for her to wear. Tops were fine since you can adjust but pants seemed impossible since Kyoko's waist was a little bit too slim to fit any of his pants. A drawstring shorts seemed like the only option.

"Mogami san, here are some..." Ren looked at the girl as she looked ready to leave.

"Tsuruga san!" Kyoko turned him around suddenly and began to push him to go back. "I have a coat so please don't inconvenience yourself to do this! I can leave without looking like," She looked down at her, "_this_. So please!"

Ren sighed. "Mogami san. It is going to be cold so just," He threw the clothes at her and looked away, "change into these."

There was silence until he heard a small "okay". The silence disappeared when he heard a couple of shuffles and footsteps behind him.

Kyoko tugged on one of his sleeves and asked worriedly. "Are you mad that I wanted to know how to kiss?" Ren turned to look at her to reply but she continued. "I even used your key that you gave me just in case you might not be home. All because the last time I waited, I froze up!" she cried, recalling the time she waited for him so he could teach her how to walk like a runway model and pose like one too. "I'm sorry." Tears fell and wetted his sleeve. "I'm so sorry!"

Not knowing what to do, he instantly patted her head reassuringly. "Don't cry. Please don't cry anymore."

With a tiny nod, she rushed out of his grasp and into his washroom. A few minutes later, she was out in his clothes.

"Thank you but," Her hands went behind her back, "where is your washer?"

"Do you need it to get rid of the tea stains?"

"Yeah, is it alright with you?"

"Sure. Just go into the hallway and take a right."

Her hands went to the front to reveal her wet clothing. "Thanks!" She quickly made her exit.

* * *

><p>"Mogami san..."<p>

"Yes, Tsuruga san?"

"Why do you need to learn how to kiss?"

"I might get a role like that someday so I want to be prepared!"

"I don't think the President would allow love if you aren't ready."

"Still! I-"

"Or does this have nothing to do with work and you just want to kiss someone expertly so you came to me?"

"No!" Kyoko shook her head. "Not that!"

"Or do you just want to kiss me several times?" The Emperor of Night resurfaced onto Ren's face. "If it is, I would gladly do that."

Kyoko scooted back but the Emperor moved forward. This led to a series of scooting backs and moving forwards several times until Kyoko was trapped when she felt the wall against her back.

The Emperor grinned darkly at its trapped prey. "Oh? Is the little bunny scared? I won't let you get away."

Kyoko turned to run but met another end when he slammed both of his hands on the wall, making sure there was nowhere to escape.

Her face was filled with terror. The look she was giving him was evident enough to snap him back to reality.

"Sorry, I just-"

"It's okay," Kyoko looked away. "I'm used to it." The shadow that hung over her lifted calmly before a ray of sunshine shone her way. Ren's relieved smile sparkled as he saw that Kyoko didn't run away. Not like she could since he trapped her with no place to go.

Kyoko shivered at the sight of that piercing smile but forced a smile so her demons wouldn't all die from this heavenly light. "Tsuruga san?"

"Yes?"

Her body leaned over to give him a gentle kiss. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Her kiss was soft against his lips. They almost felt like petals on a white daisy. This was soon broken off as she pushed him away. "Thank you," were her last words.<p>

Ren searched for her after she ran to the guestroom and never returned. At first, he thought she was just too embarrassed to look at him after what she just did. He never expected her to not even be in the guestroom. He looked everywhere. He even called out her name, hoping for an answer to calm his worries.

When he went back to the guestroom again, he saw her Corn stone.

It was soon that he realized that she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong><em>If this chapter doesn't explain the prologue, then I have no idea what will. In the next chapter, I might explain why there was a imprint of Princess Rosa on the Corn stone.<em>**

**_And the explanation for Kyoko having a shinigami will come up soon.  
><em>**


	3. Delicate Flashback

_**Short chapter than the first one but explains a little of what happened after. **_

* * *

><p>Ten years had passed since Kyoko went missing. All Ren could do was worry. There didn't seem to be a way for her to have disappeared. Even with the guest room's balcony, there would be a long drop awaiting you.<p>

He thought he would have heard of her the next day but there was still no sign of her. It was as if she vanished from this world completely and without a trace.

The only thing left from her was the Corn stone that she held so dear to.

Ren brought his fingers to his lips. "Why did she have to go?"

* * *

><p><strong>*Flashback*<strong>

_"No!" Kyoko gripped onto Corn as it made its way down the stairs. She was _not _going to let it fall down again! Before she was lucky that nothing happened to it but this time, this time!_

_She wasn't going to let anything happen to it!_

_"Mogami san!" Ren cried out. Just what was she thinking? The stairs that the building had was three stories high. Was she crazy?_

_Ren jumped off the railings and held onto Kyoko. Her eyes were shut as she held onto Corn like it would save her. Ren flipped himself so he could land on his feet. As he glanced down at Kyoko, she was opening her eyes, checking if anything happened to Corn._

_There was..._

_"AHHH! CORN!" She scrambled out of Ren's hold and burst into tears. "I'm so sorry!"_

_Ren looked over her shoulder and saw there were chips of "Corn" on the floor. In the middle, there was an imprint of Princess Rosa. _Maybe she held it too hard against her necklace.

_"Kyoko..." He had his fingers on the clasp of her necklace as he unlocked it. Dangling Princess Rosa, he then joined it onto the image etched on the colour-changing stone. When he lifted it up to the light, Corn changed from purple to orange. In the middle, Princess Rosa changed into a dark red from its previous pink colour._

_"See? Its magic hasn't flown away from you."_

_Kyoko's eyes sparkled as she saw the wonders of the colours dancing in front of her. "I never knew Princess Rosa could do such magic!" She held out her hands as Ren gently placed them both into her cupped palms. She gave a warm smile at him. "I'll treasure it forever!"_

***End of Flashback***

_And now I'm the one treasuring it. _Ren parked his car and pulled out his keys out the keyhole. He went up the elevator with no problems of getting mobbed by crazed fans as the media never got a hold of his address.

_I still don't understand why you went and left Corn. It was just lying in the middle of the room, I'm surprised I didn't see it in the beginning. _He sighed. _And now I am just "taking care" of it while she is gone. It has small bed with a lamp and everything._

Ren paused as he pressed the elevator button. _Why did I go so far to do that? I could have just put it in the drawer that had a soft blanket. _He shook his head. _Kyoko would kill me if I didn't give it proper care. At least it is not a pet since if Corn was one, then that has got to be the most easiest care I have ever done._

He went in and waited as elevator music was on.

The elevator dinged as usual, telling all that the door would open. Ren got out and slowly came to his door. While he fumbled with the keys, he heard a crash coming behind the door. _Is that- Kyoko?_

Now normally, the first thing you should think is that you have a burglar in your house. Unfortunately, Ren had missed Kyoko for a long period of time and wouldn't think like a normal person. Even if there was a burglar, Ren could just beat the hell out of him anyway.

Yanking the door, he ran quickly into his kitchen. "Mogami san? Is that you?"

However, he was soon in for a disappointment as he saw two people with wings on his white tiled floor.

Not understanding any of this, Ren turned on the lights to see if he really was hallucinating. Sure enough, they had wings. They both had animal ears and tails, just like cosplayers would wear except these looked real.

The girl had cat ears and tail while the man was the complete opposite, dog ears and a tail. The girl seemed oblivious by the fact that he was in front of them as she turned her head side-to-side. "Who was that?"

The man sighed. "That is our victim this year, Keiko."

The two "cosplayers" were crouched down, turning his white floor into a black, crystallized hell land. It was unbelievable.

"Look, I don't know who you are but can you please get out?" Ren asked menacingly. He didn't had the time to wonder who they were and what they wanted.

One stood and showed his true height. He was the same height as Ren. He even looked like him if it weren't for his long, blond hair and blue eyes. This led Ren thinking he was seeing the past he still wasn't able to overcome. _Who is he? _

The man grinned widely at his confused victim. "Keiko, looks like we'll have fun with this one."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, I explained the reason for the Princess Rosa imprint...<em>**


	4. She Looks Like

"So let me get this straight..." Director Shingai looked at Ren while rubbing the back of his head. "Your cousin and sister will be with you the whole year we'll be doing this drama because your parents want you to get to know your sister?" His eyebrows told him that he didn't believe him.

Ren sighed at this harshly. "_Yes._ My sister is with my cousin because she," He glanced at the girl that was "supposedly" his sister, "can't see..."

"You can say she is blind, you know! That won't hurt her feelings!" His "cousin" yelled at him in a harsh tone.

Ever since last night, these two were with him and tried to convince him a fact: He was going to die a year from now.

Now, Ren didn't actually believe them at first, being the type of person to not be so gullible. But the wings and the fact they managed to turn his floor into a dark ground that is usually seen where demons walk on convinced him otherwise.

Currently, he had to have them around so they can "help" him live life to the fullest. The were called shinigami.

These creatures were once humans in their past lives. They ended their lives by committing suicide. It is said that God punished them by giving them a second chance to live— just when they desperately wanted to die!

However, the contract they signed clearly states that they use their given life to help the dying. People that are about to die are given a year in advance to live life the fullest until their death is called forth.

And Ren just happened to be one of them.

Ren was about to die a year from now.

Usually, a person would have chills running down their spine at that given moment. Not Ren though. His composure was calm in body and mind. Now _that _you don't see every day. Then again, his common sense was dead at the moment.

Right now, he was currently making up an excuse for the shinigamis to stay with him during the day. The cousin-sister act was all they could think of.

"Since _when _do you have a sister, Ren? Aren't you an only child?" Director Shingai then sighed. "Or did you just recently realized that you have a sibling? She looks half the age of you!" he exclaimed. "How old is she?"

"You know... we are _right here_!" His "cousin" glared at the director. "Just ask us instead of the guy who barely even knows us." With that, he walked off with Ren's "sister".

After he left, Ren replied, "About 16."

"And you are 32 right now, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Geez, she seems old enough to be your daughter! Do you at least know their names?"

Ren nodded. "Of course I do. Their names are..."

* * *

><p>"Tsuki and Keiko. They are just an addition as Ren is taking care of them," Shingai explained to the crew. "So don't think they are fans of Ren's and kick them off the set, 'kay?"<p>

"Okay!"

They all went off to do what they did best but they all couldn't understand why Ren had to bring his sister and cousin everywhere. Surely they could see each other when Ren wasn't working?

The topic was later dropped as they began the first scene of the day. Except Yashiro san was wondering about the mysterious appearing of the two.

"So... you didn't know you had a brother, Keiko?" he asked.

"Nope! This whole time, I thought my brother was Tsuki," she said. "He was always with me so I guess I wasn't told the truth till now!" Keiko giggled.

Tsuki chuckled at this also. "I remember the surprised looks that Okaa san and Otou san gave when you thought I was your brother. It was priceless!"

Keiko pouted. "Look, I didn't bother to listen every time my parents would say, "Your cousin is coming to see you." I waited patiently only to find out that you were actually him!"

"I guess that proves you must be stupid."

"WHAT?.!"

"Kidding, kidding," Tsuki patted her head.

Yashiro looked at the tennis play of playful affection being tossed around and smiled. Ren could maybe recover with these two.

Ten years ago must be affecting Ren as the one he loved went missing. Kyoko was still missing till this very day, so it was no wonder Ren didn't act like his normal self anymore. He would often have a cloud of death hanging over him when they were alone but gave a sparkly smile if anyone happened to be around.

Everyone, of course, knew he was grieving. To them, it was because his favourite kohai disappeared. To people who were close to him, it was because the one he loved disappeared.

"I just hope Ren gets better soon." Yashiro sighed softly, trying his best to smile. "Ten years is an awfully long time to grieve."

"Huh? Did you say something Yashiro san?"

Yashiro looked down at Ren's sister and his breath almost went to another wind pipe. Why didn't he notice this before? If you looked more closely at Keiko...

You would see she looked just like Kyoko.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Heh heh... another short chapter. I didn't know it was so short since it seemed long in my journal.<em>**


	5. Mouth Watering Delicacy

The afternoon sun broke through the cracks and shone its light on the set. The rays were no longer needed for lighting the scenes for the _Moments in Time _crew because they were currently on a lunch break.

Many used this lunch break to get to know Tsuki and Keiko.

"So, how does it feel to have the #1 Bachelor in Japan as your brother?" Kijima asked. He was quite intrigued by the young beauty before him, hoping to soon get her number at the end of the day.

Keiko tilted her head and blinked. "He is... what?"

If you were in the same room as them, you could see everyone's faces were dripping with sweat. Dark shadows hung over them from that one innocent sentence.

Acting like the knight in shining armor, Tsuki pushed Keiko close to him. "Sorry, but because she is blind, there really is no point in watching television," he exclaimed with fake regret.

"Don't you read magazines to her?" a girl cried out.

Tsuki eye-rolled. "No. What kind of person reads made-up junk created by liars? It is all gossip and such." He flapped his hand downward. "There is no way I am going to make her head stuffed up in what girls would squeal for no reason about."

And for sure, the irritated mark that is seen in manga could be seen on the girls right now. Not like he cared.

Tsuki ruffled his ponytail and down-glanced shortly at Keiko. It was true he didn't read magazines to her. There was no point when all the hype humans liked to read were never always true. Keiko was the most honest person on the planet and hated to lied to.

There was this one time he convinced her that apples were purple and triangular. "They can only be found underground," he said..

This soon led him to have a bash in the head when one of their victims they were working with gave her an actual round apple he picked from a tree; not the ground. She would have still believed apples were purple if that idiot didn't list all the colours —red, yellow, and green— to her.

After that, Tsuki never lied to his partner ever again. How could he when her aim was so good? Even with the blindness, she was able to give one heck of a powerful punch in the noggin!

His thoughts were interrupted thanks to a tiny tug.

"Uh, Tsuki? You can let go now," Keiko said, blushing.

His arm unwounded from her shoulder. He soon turned her hair into a mop when he ruffled her bangs.

"Hey!" Her tiny fingers slapped his, trying to stop his babying. She ran her slender fingers through her frizzy bangs and soon made it back to its glossy self. She huffed. "Where is Nii san? Is he here?" Her eyes twinkled.

Kijima was the first to answer. "He is just getting his lunch from the cafeteria. There is a long line-up of guys and they won't let him cut through even with his popularity."

Chiori, one of the actress acting in _Moments in Time_, chuckled. "If it were all girls, they would be happy to let him be first in line!"

"Too bad his looks don't appeal to guys," Kanae, another actress, sighed.

Keiko twiddled her thumbs as her fidgety character emerged. "Umm... is Nii san nice?" She asked no one in particular. Even if she did, she couldn't make eye contact with anyone because of her sight.

Ruriko, a singer that was going to sing the opening of the drama, spoke. "Yes, he is a gentleman but don't get him mad though. When it come to work, he is harsh when you don't take it seriously." She let out a sigh. "I learned that the hard way."

"Yeah, you were rumoured the most brattiest singer/actress in LME," comment Chiori. "I always heard that Kyoko put you in a tight spot one time but you soon matured after that."

Ruriko craned her neck at Chiori. "_Always_?"

"Well, it is a fun story the head of the Music Section talks about."

Ruriko lifted a corner of her lip and groaned. "Really? When I look back at that, it is a bad reminder of how spoiled I was until _she_ showed up."

"You have got to admit," Kanae's eyes hazed, "she changed a lot of people's lives."

"Yeah, she did," they all said in unison.

Tsuki looked down and bit his bottom lip.

"Who is Kyoko?" Keiko asked.

Tsuki's eyes widened. At that one line, he clenched his fist to balls and grumble under his throat. No one noticed this though.

"She is— was an actress," An extra shrugged his shoulders. "before she disappeared ten years ago."

***SLAM!***

The door was wide open with Demon Lord Ren. Scaredy Mouse Yashiro was right behind him.

"Quite done talking about her?" he asked.

Everyone nodded, terrified at the supposed gentleman they all knew. Others were used to this and could easily say, "Meh." while shrugging their shoulders. It was a normal routine that happened when the topic of his missing kohai was about to fill the air. Although it was rare for the Demon Lord to appear, it was better than having him smile his Gentleman's Smile. In fact, that would be plain scary for a person to give a fainting smile when that taboo of a topic would pop up.

Ren sat down next to Keiko and smiled at her. "You guys aren't going to eat?"

"Nope," came Tsuki's blunt reply. He rested his closed eyes and pulled Keiko closer to him again. "Just finish your lunch and we can get on with the family reunion."

Tsuki ignored Keiko's squirms and sent an electric battle onto Ren. It was as if he was testing Ren if he can get Keiko out of his arms. He didn't want Keiko near someone like him. No way in hell.

Unfortunately, Keiko still needed to play the sister-who-never-seen-her-brother role.

"Nii san! What did you bring to eat?" she asked, squirming roughly at Tsuki's grasp.

"Just a hamburger steak with a egg, sunny-side up. It was all they had left."

Trying his best not to remember this was Kyoko's favourite dish, his memories were soon vanished at Keiko's comment. "Wow, a hamburger steak! I always wanted to try one but Tsuki always told me to eat something else. Is it bad?" Her ears trailed right to his voice and hoped she was looking at him.

She was. Her grey eyes saw right through him as he nodded, which was pointless to do when she couldn't see his movements. "No, it isn't. Would you want to try some?"

Her squirms were tightly locked by Tsuki's hold. His ice cold glare pricked onto Ren. "No! She will not!"

Angrily, Keiko turned to glare at Tsuki. Only, she was more like she was glaring at his chest than his face. "Why not? What can't I?"

"Because— oh, never mind," huffed Tsuki. His grasp lightened as he slid her towards Ren. He let out a harrumph and stomped towards the door. With one more glance at the two, the sliding doors opened as he stepped into the afternoon light.

"Tsuki?" Keiko blinked as she missed his warmth and was replaced with a new one. He never got so angry before! Who was their victim and why did he make Tsuki so mad?

Luckily, Kijima calmed her worries.

"Don't worry about your cousin! He probably thinks of Ren as a rival for your love!" he chuckled.

"My... love?" Keiko didn't understand what love meant but assumed it was an important emotion for humans. "Why?"

A tiny squeak of the sliding chair assumed to Keiko that Kijima leaned forward to her. His breaths were short and he was so close that she could smell his cologne.

Keiko wasn't interested in men so the closeness didn't bother her one bit. She, for some weird reason, felt a glare beside her at Kijima's direction (or so she thought was his direction) and tried to suppress the cold shiver that was slowly surfacing.

"Think about it. Tsuki has been taking care of you since you've learned your first baby steps."

Keiko began to correct him and told him that it wasn't around there that Tsuki began to take of her.

This earned a shrug. "Well, you get my point. He is _obviously _attached to you and won't even hand you over your own _brother_! He is afraid you might like Ren more than him." He ended with a clap.

The next voice was Ren's.

"_Tsk. _You know that is not true. I'm sure he is worried I might not take care of her properly and is staying to keep an eye out for my flaws."

A scrape was heard and then a clank. Before Keiko knew it, a steamy, warm smell sent her senses to overdrive. She fought herself not to make her mouth water.

She was so focused on the invigorating smell; she almost missed the quirky tickle under her chin. Twitching, Keiko soon let out a joyful giggle at the feeling. When her mouth opened, something was placed on her mouth. As the fork pulled itself out, the food it left stayed inside. As she blinked, the taste hit the roof of her mouth, attacking her taste buds with a delicious flavour for every hit. It was so _good_!

Her chews were slow, wanting to relish the moment and keep the taste forever. It was a shame as the last swallow went down her throat, leaving only the remaining sauce on her tongue.

Instantly, her fingers were on her lips as she mmed. "What was that?"

Ren smiled at her gestures, reminding him an old memory that was buried inside his head. "That," he exclaimed, "was a hamburger steak."

"Really?" Keiko smiled warmly, aiming right at his face and heart. Like killing two birds with one stone! "There was nothing bad about it! Why did Tsuki not let me have one?"

Cutting another slice, this time with the egg on top, his fork was then once again in her mouth. It looked like lovers feeding each other except, isn't the girl suppose to be feeding the guy? Isn't that how it worked?

If Ren didn't know, which he should, he was giving Keiko an indirect kiss. He continued occasionally to share his lunch with Keiko and used the same fork to feed himself. Everyone at his table were completely blank on this. Was Ren trying to flirt with his blind sister?

Quite often, he would tickle Keiko's chin, automatically making her open her mouth so the juicy steak would land straight into her mouth. Other times, it didn't had to be the chin. It could be the cheek or the back of her neck.

No one had seen him so relaxed since the disappearance of his kohai. Or maybe his sister was the one that put him at ease. If you changed her grey eyes to golden; long, black hair to short, orange hair, you would see Kyoko.

* * *

><p>Time after time, Keiko waited for Tsuki's return anxiously in Ren's living room. She never went anywhere without him— ever! He was more like an older brother to her so she was disappointed that his role was now a cousin. For every victim, he chose the brother role and nothing else. This gave him the opportunity to keep an eye on her just in case she would accidentally wander off; which she hadn't done yet.<p>

Could it be that he was going around getting his evening "dinner"? Usually, instead of human food, Tsuki would suck souls out of humans, not allowing them to go to Heaven nor Hell.

As she waited, a knock opened her senses to her surroundings. _Strange. I never drift off like that. I wonder why now? _She concentrated on where the knock came from and shouted, "Yes?"

"Do you know where Tsuki is?" asked a voice. It was Ren.

"No, I don't. He should be here by now! Night is approaching and the humans would wonder if he suddenly disappears!" She lightly tapped the dandelion clip she wore.

According to her, dandelions were plants that allowed you to communicate and see spirits. The reason was because they were know as weeds, they were easily picked off of gardens. Like many spirits, they were forgotten and their existence meant nothing to humans.

Keiko wore a clip while Tsuki wore a decorative tattoo of one on his right arm. At night, it would close its petals and he would disappear from human eyes. Humans that were close to death could still see him but if someone saw the closing of his tattoo, they would freak!

For Keiko, it was the same. Her clip would close at night, letting her God-given human form turn back into her true self— a shinigami.

She was still back in her thoughts that she almost missed the warmth that was falling onto her. "Eh?"

"You'll get cold if you are going to wait all night for him," Ren said.

Her fingers stretched the fuzzy fabric, grabbing all its warmth as it hugged around her. "Thank you." She slipped her slippers off and let them fall onto the floor. She then hugged her knees so the blanket could trap all of its warmth.

She was about to sleep as Ren's scent that was on the blanket lulled her when she remembered something. She gasped. "What would you want?"

The footsteps stopped tapping. "Huh?"

Keiko fidgeted. "Do you have a wish you want me to grant?"

"If I did, shouldn't you wait for Tsuki?"

"No, I don't have to. He's my _partner._ He is only here because I can't see," she sighed. "So technically, you are _my _victim."

_Victim..._ "Why do you always call me a victim?" questioned Ren, tilting his head. He touched the arm of the couch and sat next to her quietly. She still could hear him for she learned to use the remaining four senses she had left with great determination.

"Because if we don't like the people we are assigned to," She licked her lips in a seductive way, "we suck their soul out."

Ren shivered. "Then do you hate me?"

Keiko glanced over. "Nope! Since you gave me something yummy!"

"That's good..."

"But be careful! Tsuki hasn't let a single one of our victims live! He just bites them like a vampire but instead of blood, he drinks their soul! Even if they aren't our victims, he still does it if he gets thirsty."

"I see..." Ren sweated. "And you?"

"Nope! Since I can't bear any fangs, a kiss on the lips is enough for me."

There was a slight change in the room as the temperature fell a couple of degrees. Keiko turned her head and reached out to touch his hand, wanting to comfort him in any way. Unfortunately, her aim was too high and she touched his chest.

Embarrassed when she felt his abs, she quickly let go, only to have her hands caught.

"Did you kiss someone to find that out?"

"Huh? No, God told me that."

With a sigh, her hands were dropped. "Good."

The relief slammed her. _He was worried for someone he just met?_

"Tsuki used to think I kissed someone in order to know this too. He reacted just like you!" she said, laughing.

The sun settled down, disappearing its golden body and leaving the pink strokes in the sky. There were soon navy and black colours with bright stars in the sky.

Her clip closes as she emerged with tiny wings. Cat ears appeared on her along with her tail.

She them fell onto Ren's lap, bending her fingers and legs in a form of a cat that wanted its owner to scratch its belly. She purred as she nuzzled into his stomach. "What is your wish?" she repeated.

"I just want to tell someone I love her."

Keiko playfully scratched his cheek. "Meh! You don't need me to grant you that!"

"I don't know where she is since she is missing."

Keiko paused. She rolled herself over the couch and landed on all fours. She licked her "paw" and rubbed her forehead. "Does she like acting?"

"Yes."

"Was she your kohai?"

"Yes."

"Did she... disappear ten years ago?"

There was a pause until, "Yes, she did."

"Was that why you always felt sad when people talked about her?" _So it was that girl Kyoko that Ren loves._ "Why didn't you tell her your feelings?"

"She was my _kohai_. You don't actually expect me to suddenly say my feelings for someone younger than me, do you?" Ren said. Keiko twitched her ears as she heard him ruffle his hair. "Besides, even if I do find her, I don't know what to do."

"Hug her? Kiss her? Be happy she is safe?"

"I can do the last one but not the rest!" Ren cried out.

Keiko, just to be on the safe side, climbed onto Ren's lap and touched his cheeks. They were burning hot. When she licked them to cool them off, he just blushed some more.

"Don't worry. Tsuki and I would find her." She bent her legs and arms as she drifted to sleep on his lap. "Don't... you... worry."

Keiko purred in her sleep when Ren patted gently on her ears. They flattened by reflex and twitched to be patted once more.

Ren was soon lulling her and himself as he gave rhythmic strokes on her ears, then her soft hair. He soon found himself fast asleep with his shinigami on his lap.

"I know you are Kyoko; only she could make me feel so at ease."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Haha. I liked the fact that in Full Moon wo Sagashite, Takuto had cat ears and small wings and I thought that would be cute on Keiko, who is, in fact, Kyoko. The same for Tsuki. Since he looks a lot like Kuon, I thought of puppy ears since we have already seen them on him before. (On Cain but you get the point. It is still a cute thing to see.)<em>**

**_And the part where Keiko can just kiss to suck a soul out is similar to a scene in Vampire Knight. A small child was able to suck some of Yuki's soul with a kiss since he couldn't bear his fangs yet.  
><em>**


	6. The Truth Reveals Who?

**_Sorry for the late update! Though I don't think anyone cares since there was only 4 reviews... My writing must be so horrible if I could only get that much for 5 chapters... (being pessimistic...) Anyway, if anyone is interested, I uploaded another Skip Beat! vid. It is called Skip Beat!- Monster. You might not be able to find it if you type it down in the search bar since I tried to see if I could; I couldn't see it. So just go to my Youtube Channel -which is the same username as this one- and you might see it._**

* * *

><p><strong>Act 2, Scene 6<strong>

**(Enter Shiki, Sato, Rabenda, Toto and Sara)**

**[ **_Sato and Shiki plumped down on the porch, listening to the trees' soothing song as their kids were picking flowers in their neighbour's, Sara's, bountiful garden. She had tons of herbs as well as flowers and was envied all across the small city because of this. She had her pride for this and wouldn't _dare _let anyone pick them. Sato was the only__ reason the old widow allowed for this behaviour to be in her precious garden when she guarded it with her life. She enjoyed the young youth's company, even though they were 40 years apart. As some would say, "When an old person is next to you, you feel young. While when they are next to you, they feel older."_

_Sara never had that feeling when she was next to the 40 year old. She felt younger rather than old. Of course, it was mainly _just _Sato's child she liked. _Shiki's _was always rambunctious and she always found a way to scold him for his etiquette._

_"If you want to play in my yard, stop picking all my flowers! Some are need to make some potions!"_

_It was because of her way of speech that the children begged to come over every weekend. She would have many herbs and flowers but didn't plant them for decoration; even with her vases, there were just sticks with charms hanging on the branches._

_Of course, even with her abundant garden, people wouldn't _dare _to be near her. She was considered _The Witch of the Block. _Her voice was hypnotizing and people feared to look into her depthful eyes._

_Only, Sato and Shiki's kids were brave enough to be near the mysterious woman._

_Rabenda, Sato's daughter, giggled. "But didn't you say you needed chamomile and lavender? Smudge could use some calming herbs in his milk."_

_Sara rubbed her chin and smiled. "Lavender increases your awareness while chamomile gives off a calming and protecting spell. If I dry the leaves and petals; steep them in hot water; add them to his milk; he would get less agitated around Shiki!" The widow wrapped her arms around Rabenda. "Brillant idea!"_

_Toto, Shiki's son, muttered, "How can you remember all that, Rabenda? I can't even help Sara san one bit. All I can do is memorize what stones mean what."_

_"And isn't that helpful?" Sara questioned, not understanding how that wouldn't be a generous thing to memorize._

_"_Stones _aren't plants. You can plant them and BOOM!, there they are. Stones, you have to find and some you need to buy at really, expensive stores!"_

_"I can see your point; it is really hard to find a malachite stone these days. Why, healing spells always work well with them if you drop it into a fresh, cooling bowl of water," she winked, "with the full moon's reflection."_

_"RABENDA! TOTO! IT IS TIME TO HEAD BACK HOME!" Shiki yelled, shaking some delicate leaves off the trees —it wasn't even autumn!_

_"Coming!" Rabenda cried. She handed the flowers to Sara san but before she could reach the padlocked gate, Sara mumbled, "_Time..._"_

_"What?" She turned a heel, staring at Sara._

_Sara shook her head and waved them both good bye. She didn't continue the topic ever again._

_Rabenda bit her lip as she waved at Toto and hoped he had a safe ride back home. When she went back inside her house, she asked her father what Sara san could've meant at the English word, "_Time._"_

_"Well, it was the English translation of her husband, Taimu —so I heard. She probably misses him," Sato paused. "Rabenda, you know how people think Sara san is a witch?"_

_"Yeah, it isn't her fault she always refers her healing ability as spells. Her "spells" work only because they are just common household ailments." She opened the cupboard to get a cup and some dried lavender leaves. She dropped them into steaming water. She later put some fresh cherry blossom leaves to give it a better aroma and taste.  
><em>

_"And her looking so young, even at the age of 80?"_

_"She eats healthy food to have a perfect complexion." Rabenda stirred her tea.  
><em>

_"Not the way people say."_

_"What do you mean?" She took a sip. Not bad, could use a little bit of sugar and a tad bit of milk.  
><em>

_Sato sucked some air to prepare for this. "They think she is a Time Witch, Chronos's wife_*****_"_

_Surprised, she let go of her tea cup, it shattered and spilled the liquid all over the sleek floor._**]**

**(End of Scene)**

"Cut! That was perfect!" Director Shingai looked at the scene that was recorded and waved his hand for the crew to take a break.

Director Shingai left the editing to the professionals and told them they should call him if anything went wrong. His eyes shifted as it fell on the girl sitting on a chair labeled: Tsuruga Ren. If she was an actress or a fan, she shouldn't sit on it. Thankfully, she was a relative of his actor so it didn't matter whether or not she sat on it. She probably didn't even know that it read that name on the back for she couldn't read.

"Keiko!" Director Shingai whispered. He opened her right hand wide and placed a water bottle into it. He then closed it, signaling to her to hold it tight. "Give this to your brother, 'kay? He might be thirsty, even if he didn't say that lines in this scene. The previous ones he spoke a lot, remember?"

His response was a nod. "Nii san is Sato and he was giving Rabena some discipline, causing him to shout a lot. He also had to run around the house trying to get her to stop running away from him when she "purposely" got an F on her exam," Keiko shook her head. "He would be tired!"

She got up and was about to run over to her brother when she realized she didn't know where he was. She glanced back from the chair, hoping Tsuki was there. He wasn't, for he was beside her. Tsuki grabbed her arm and practically pulled her to Ren.

When she was in front of Ren, she gave it to him. Except, her direction was off and she gave it to Kijima, who was playing Shiki. "For you."

"Why, thank you, Keiko! That was very kind of you!"

He was about to grab it when Ren was the first to do so. "I think she meant to give it to me. I don't think _you _did anything other than grab Hio over the shoulder and spanked him."

"WHICH I DIDN'T LIKE!"

Hio shouted over his shoulder. He then muttered how in the world was he able to lift him up in the first place. He wasn't _that _light.

Kanae patted his back and gave him a kiss, telling him that he didn't had to worry so much since it _was _part of the script. It couldn't be helped.

Kanae and Hio were both dating, after Hio confessed his feelings to her. She was uneasy at the time, with her best friend missing and all, but gladly accepted. This led her out of the Love Me section. So far, even with the 6 year gap, they made a cute couple. Hio was finally at her height and but still looked younger for his age.

He was cast as a 17 year old when he was already 22. His role was to be Toto, a rebellious boy who was friends with Rabenda (Kanae) and was able to memorize the meaning of stones with the help of his neighbour. It was an interesting role that he got to play with his girlfriend, even when the genre of the drama was fantasy, which he didn't like since that would make him seem kiddish, he didn't care. At least he got to play a lead role with his girlfriend.

While he was the lead, Tsuruga Ren was a normal co-star. This didn't bother him though since he wouldn't just say no to an offer even if it didn't make him a lead. He would accept it as long it wasn't stupid like making him a clown or a mime on the street (He got a lot of weird offers like that since the producers wanted to promote their comedy shows).

The old widow, who wasn't actually _that _old in real life, was played by Amamiya Chiori. Although the offer made her furious that she filled up 30 pages of hate notes about the director, it expanded her acting; even if it meant she had to act someone four times her age. It didn't really matter, since in the beginning, she had makeup on that gave her wrinkles but still made her look young. And throughout the series, she would have to take it off since the fantasy genre wasn't just because of the old widow's rambles of magic.

It was because the two leads get to time travel.

It was under sci-fi as well because of this. The two leads try to understand why their neighbour has this distant look when she looks at a clock and soon discover a whole lot of cards with weird clocks drawn on the front. But only forty were there while Sara had told them she was suppose to have eighty, each for her birthday.

So they "accidentally" went back in time when they turned her eightieth card's hands backwards...

It was an interesting drama, indeed. Even Keiko liked it when she was listening to Tsuki read the chapters of the book this drama was based on.

_Moments in Time_ seemed like a wonderful drama to watch, as the actors and actresses were all well-known to be pros at portraying a character.

Keiko smiled as she reviewed the summary of _Moments in Time_ in her head. "Isn't it interesting when Rabenda finds out that her father and Taimu both went to the same school?"

Ren, finishing his last sip of water, nodded. "I guess. It kinda almost made her think that Taimu _was _Chronos before but then she soon realizes that that wasn't the case. He just fell in love with someone older than him."

"Ahh... forbidden love. The viewers will _love _to watch this. This was a popular book that the author wrote. It shows sci-fi, which isn't a real favourite, and gives a touch of romance and fantasy in it," Kijima commented.

Tsuki rolled his eyes. "Thanks for ruining the story. I didn't even _know _it was sci-fi."

"But didn't you read the book to Keiko? Surely if you read it aloud to someone_ —_start to finish— you would know the genre."

"I don't concentrate that much. I can read and listen to songs at the same time," He pointed to the earbud in his ear, as if saying,_ "_See_? I am listening _and _talking to you at the same time."_

He then left and took Keiko with him as they went to the cafeteria to find something to eat.

Kijima was left dumbfounded. "Why does your cousin do that? Besides," He leaned into Ren's ear, "can anyone read and listen to their iPod at the same time? Isn't that hard to do?"

Ren shook his head. "No, and besides, he probably is paying more attention to reading the book rather than listening. The music could be just like background music and sound effects that motivate him to read the story more interesting. Not like Keiko would hear it..."

Ren and Kijima both walked into the caf and both paused to look as their topic was right in front of them, arguing.

"Is it so hard to give me a raw steak? That is all I asked for!" Tsuki yelled.

"But if I do that, there might be germs on the meat," The cafeteria lady replied calmly.

"So? I don't want to have cooked me- ow ow OW!"

Keiko pulled his ear and grumbled. "Stop eating things raw and start eating them cooked. There is a less chance that you would get sick if it is cooked properly."

"But I hate things cooked!"

"TOO BAD!"

Ren sighed as he went between the two and told the cafeteria lady that they would all like a chicken salad with dressing.

The lady huffed. "_Finally. _Someone with manners." She obediently took her tongs and gave them their order. "This chicken is _cooked, _whether you like it or not."

Tsuki grumbled a "Fine." and sat down. He took a fork and gobbled down the whole plate of food down his throat, not even needing the fork. He swallowed it and looked at his cleaned plate. "I'm going to need some more..."

Kijima's eyes widened. "Uh... How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You just... swallowed that whole salad... without chewing..."

"So?"

"You... never mind," Kijima looked at his salad and pushed it away from him. Seeing Tsuki ate his salad whole just made him lose his appetite.

"Are you going to eat that?" Tsuki asked politely for the first time.

Kijima nodded. "Knock yourself out."

Tsuki eyes twinkled as he did the same process over. Take the plate, tilt it, let it fall into his mouth, and swallow.

Kijima was horrified and gave a more terrified look at Keiko, hoping she didn't eat like that. Luckily, she was polite and had tiny chews rather than big gulps like Tsuki.

"Ren... I can see the resemblance of your sister already. She eats politely like you but I really don't get your cousin. He eats just like-" He paused. "Hizuri Kuu..."

Now it was Ren's turn to be terrified. Even though Tsuki wasn't actually related to his father, he didn't want Kijima to find out that _Ren _was related to him.

"You must be mistaken. Tons of people eat like this."

"He also has blond hair and blue eyes..." Kijima commented, not listening to Ren's excuses.

_I'm doooommmed!_

"But then again, if they were related, he wouldn't be rude. He would be polite just like Hizuri san, which he isn't."

_Phew!_

Ren continued to ate calmly, not slipping his face when he occasionally heard of Kijima's assumptions of the common traits that Tsuki had. As long as he thought of Tsuki only and not connecting them to him, he was good.

_Now that I think about it, Tsuki does look a lot like me if I was still Kuon. Despite the long hair, he could be related to me. _Ren looked up and saw Tsuki tapping his fingers, waiting for Keiko to finish her lunch. _He even has Otou san's stomach! But I don't have any siblings and I don't know anyone that committed suicide in my family. _He paused. _Then again, no one would speak about something like that in front of anyone. I probably need to research this myself._

"Oh!"

Keiko interrupted his thoughts as he looked at her. She had a dribble of salad dressing running down her lip. She seemed to have felt it and mistaken it for a lot.

"Here, let me clean it off of you..." Ren grabbed the napkin on his tray.

"No need," Tsuki slyly grinned. He leaned forward and licked the dressing off. He then took the napkin that Ren was going to give and wiped the remaining off. "There you go."

"Tsuki... stop licking me when I have food on me." Keiko grumbled.

"I can't help it if I'm hungry."

"Still..."

"And you taste delicious," He licked his lips.

Keiko didn't think of this as a compliment to herself, and thought of it more like a compliment to the dressing. "Well, the dressing is good. But you ate it several times so I understand that you like it."

On the sidelines, Yashiro chuckled as he watched the whole scene. He settle his tray next to Ren and muttered, "She was dense too, 'member?"

Yashiro knew when to talk to his client of his missing love and right now seemed like an okay time. Ren nodded. "I guess..."

***Flashback***

_"Hey, where were you last night?" Ren asked as he felt a breeze touch his face. The window was wide open as Tsuki slipped through the tight space and into the living room._

_"Eating..."_

_"Eating souls?"_

_Tsuki gave a blank stare before nodding. "So she told you."_

_"Yeah. You better not be doing that all the time. If more innocent lives are gone, then there might be no humans on Earth!" Ren got up and settled Keiko off his lap and into the couch. She mumbled in her sleep as his warmth disappeared but relaxed as she felt the blanket fall down on her.  
><em>

_"But then I will be hungry..." Tsuki licked his fingers. "So, did she say all our victims so far have been eaten by me?"_

_"Yes."_

_"You seem awfully calm about this." Tsuki circled Ren. As the light through the window emerged, Ren could see fangs in his mouth. His ears were turned into ears of a beagle and his tail was wagging._

_"You better get on my good side," He threatened, grinning. "since if you don't, your last day on Earth will shorten and you could die _before _it was planned."_

_Ren followed his eyes to Tsuki. He shrugged. "Whatever."_

_Tsuki flinched at this, surprised that he wasn't scared of death. "Hmph, if that is how you feel then-"_

_"Answer this question for me," Ren narrowed his eyes and let his hand go to Keiko's direction. "You said that shinigamis were once human before. Was Keiko once a human called Mogami Kyoko?"_

_There was a pause until, "Yes, yes, she was. And _I _was her shinigami then."_

_"Then how is she a shinigami? Why would she commit suicide?"_

_Tsuki walked in front of him and lifted Keiko off the couch. He went to the guestroom and was about to teleport there. He then said, "There are many ways that you can become a shinigami. Don't think that death is the only solution."_

***End of Flashback***

Ren looked intently at Tsuki as he smiled at Keiko for trying to get the chicken as it kept slipped off of her fork.

_Okay, Tsuki. If you aren't going to tell me, then would Keiko remember who she was before?  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>*<strong>**"They think she is a Time Witch, Chronos's wife****"**_**- As everyone knows, Chronos doesn't have a wife. Or at least, that is what Wikipedia says... Since Chronos is the God of Time and Agriculture, mainly time, I thought it would be interesting to use him.**_

_**And note, Moments in Time isn't actually based on a real book. I made it up.**  
><em>


	7. Confusing Series of Thoughts

**Keiko's POV**

_ I really don't know what is wrong with me these past few weeks. Our victim, for some weird reason, makes me happy all the time! It seemed odd when he was attached to me even after we were out of anyone's eyes. He could've just dropped the brother-sister act but he still stayed the same._

_All the time, he would spoon-feed me when Tsuki wasn't around to tell me how close the food was to my mouth. I could do it myself but sometimes I missed._

_He would also buy some comfortable clothes for me, even when I could just poof some up myself without any worries of it if it looked out-of-date. Tsuki could always change it for me for a more modern look but Ren always insisted since Tsuki stopped coming around apparently._

_I thought that if he knew all that Ren has been doing has made me happy, he would be jealous and try to challenge Ren since he always was like a doting brother to me than Ren currently was acting. I couldn't help but want his attention so desperately._

_Is it so wrong to have this warm feeling for two men? Oh... what is it called?_

_Oh, I don't know; but even when I want Tsuki to be jealous, I never felt that emotion when our victims were women. They would always hang around him and invade his personal space but that never made me jealous. If they felt that way about him, then he _must_ be _handsome_!_

_But with Ren? That is a whole different story. He is well-known as Japan's #1 Bachelor; a clear description that he is also wonderful when it comes to looks. I shouldn't be surprised when women from the set flirt with him; try to get his attention and into his "Potential Girlfriend" book (He probably doesn't own one; rather, not even a page)._

_So is there a reason for my heart to boil with anger? I just met him for 3 weeks so that doesn't give me the right to burst into his personal life! He could date anyone he wants and that wouldn't bother me! _

_Yet why does it seem like I am lying to myself? _

_I really _don't_ want anyone to capture his heart; I really don't. He is the only person I worked with that doesn't treat me as a blind child. Everyone -_everyone _I tell you- takes pity on the fact I lost my ability to fully see the world. Tsuki, not so much, but everyone else does._

_They think if they obligate themselves to help the poor blind girl, it would make them a generous person. _

_It is more like they _have _to do it since it is polite. They don't know this, but it isn't in their nature to do it. It may seem like it, but it isn't. Inside, they are probably arguing to themselves on _why _they have to do something so stupid as to take someone to walk the stairs when they could just limp their way down while holding the railings._

_With Ren, he doesn't make me feel like he is forced to help me just so it gives me a good image of him as a nice man. He is already kind by heart. When he helps me, I could feel the kindness coming from him rather than a fake one that was produced from a mask._

_When I trip, he doesn't just take my hand and incidentally fall with me. He actually wraps one arm around my waist and, without fail, regains my footing._

_I can't help but wonder why all this would make me feel... so warm inside. His voice is as smooth as honey; his hair... so soft! It was by accident and I didn't think I would ask; but he let me touched his hair when it made me so curious to hear all the females swoon over how soft-looking his hair was on that day. I might've got jealous looks for my permission to be granted but I don't really know._

_His hair was even softer than Tsuki's! Now that was a surprise I wasn't prepared for. I also touched Tsuki's hair once since he does have dog ears... It is only natural to pet him and him to pet me. Pets love to be petted. I wonder if that is why they are called pets?_

_Anyway, a dog's fur is soft so Tsuki would obviously have soft hair. Except, Ren's excelled it! I don't mean to be rude to compare him to a dog but it is true. It was like feeling baby hair rather than a grown-up's!_

_After all this, I did feel something weird. My hand for some reason recognized the touch; which I really shouldn't since it was my first time. _

_Have I felt someone else's and mistook as his?: No, I didn't. _

_Did I possibly have touched it and forgotten?: Certainly not. It was so pleasant to touch; there is no way I would forget it.  
><em>

_Have I met Ren before I was assigned to him?: ..._

_I don't know. I really don't know._

_Why is he the light that shines through the dark that I can only see. Why did I have to get all this treatment when that girl..what was her name? Ah, yes, Kyoko. She should be getting this treatment, not me._

_So why am I receiving all of this? I don't know why but she would be a fool to not love him. Moreover, I really do think she did love him but considered they were in a senpai-kohai relationship; she didn't want to break it when he might reject her in the end. Their sides of love are unheard!_

_So... is it possible that—_

_I have her feelings?  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the short chappie. It is just filled with Keiko's thoughts so I hope you don't mind the extensive page of italics. The only place that could be like this would be in a diary but rest assure, it is not one, seeing as it didn't start with "Dear Diary".<strong>  
><em>


	8. Blessed Dream

**Keiko's POV**

_He's the nicest person in the world; he is the very few that makes my heart race._

_Very few...? I have others?__ There is Tsuki but my heart beats irrationally faster than it is suppose to when I think of Ren._

_ What does he look like? What is it like to be stared down by his grey eyes (Kijima commented we both have grey eyes)? Is love different when you can see; or does it change?_

_All these questions go around my mind that I am practically swirling in them every day. Oh, how I wish to get rid of the dreadful feeling that is affecting my heart rate but it feels so nice! _

_But does Ren feel that way with me? Probably not since he still loves that missing kohai of his. But... Kyoko probably has a good reason for leaving him and still loves him (Or just misses him without the love...)._

_Her feelings... she loves him and so do I. It is like we are twins and we both love the same man. _

_I don't think of "There can only be one!" as that saying is useless when it is Ren's decision. It would make my heart break if he chooses Kyoko but I don't want to love anyone but him. If the one I love is madly in love with someone else... then I don't mind giving up my hopes in that so-called feeling "Love". The first crush that turns into love is the one that falls down faster when you are deeply in love with them._

_I don't even know why I even know all this knowledge. They just snared me into thinking all of this that I can't help but wonder:_

_Are these my thoughts from my previous life? _Before _I was a shinigami?_

* * *

><p>Ren bent down and gazed as Keiko slept for the entire day. Her breaths were even but were hitched suddenly at times as if she just realized something; then she would release her airstream back to its original pace.<p>

Tsuki had been away for a couple of days and sometimes weeks but came back to Keiko's side immediately when he had the chance. He didn't wait at Ren's apartment and he didn't wait like a good boy and sat in Ren's dressing room. He would get the info where she was (He might've sniffed her scent seeing his sense of smell surpasses the average human) and dragged her away from their victim.

However, today, Keiko felt drowsy and slept in Ren's dressing room for the whole time he was on set. Even when he had to go to a different job, she still slept the hours through and didn't wake up until his last job was done.

"What... what did I miss?" She would say in a groggy voice.

"Everything," Tsuki said truthfully.

"Oh, I did?"

"Yes."

"I see..." Keiko nodded. Her nods were dropping as she fell back onto the back of the chair she slept in before and fell right back to sleep. She tucked her legs on the chair and put her hands on one cheek. She slept with sightful grin.

Tsuki grinned. "Of course she would like to take a catnap once in a while. She does it a lot more than a normal person should."

"Really? I don't see that often since she is usually a bundle full of energy," Yashiro tapped his chin in wonder as he looked at Keiko's innocently sleeping on the swirly chair.

"Well, she is _like _a cat." Tsuki rolled his eyes since she _was _like a cat. She had the ears to prove it! "Cats are very athletic animals but they often want to sleep to conserve their energy. They _can_ get lazy when they are pampered too much..." Tsuki turned over to Ren.

"What?" Ren shrugged both shoulders. "I can't give my sister some gifts every once in a while?"

"It is nice that you are but you didn't had to overdo it!"

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did!"

"NO, I DIDN'T!"

"YES, YOU DID!"

***CLOMP!***

Yashiro furrowed his eyebrows as he closed his eyes in annoyance. He had both of his hands on his charge and on his charge's cousin and couldn't believe Ren was showing immaturity that could wreck his calm persona even a little. _I guess family does bring out the real you_, he thought.

"Please... refrain from acting like this. Besides..." Yashiro pointed to Keiko. She was rubbing her eyes and gave a big yawn.

"Nii san? Is it time to go home?"

Ren calmly grinned. "Yes, Keiko, we are."

She stifled another yawn, but it came out as a giggle. "I had a nice dream... I could see a boy at a forest clearing. He was so majestic, I almost mistook him as a prince," she sighed. "Tsuki says even though I can't see, royalty can stand out in dreams. They have this feeling where you are in awe of them."

Yashiro smiled as Keiko was thoughtfully describing her dream, sending life in her dull eyes. Although no light could enter them, her soul burned brightly so everyone could have a glance at her happiness.

He swiftly glanced at the two men staring at Keiko. They were both... terrified?

Yashiro gasped as Ren shook, almost as if something was crumbling inside him. Tsuki was only staring at her, but he seemed disturbed as she went on.

"I wish I asked his name. The funny thing was that I was thinking of calling him Corn, since he had blond hair. I couldn't call him Sun even though the sun reflected the colour on his hair... And I can't just call him River when his eyes were washing over me, like a calm tide that will protect you."

Tsuki chuckled. "He did? He made you feel safe?"

"Yes..." Keiko gripped her hands together; her hair lying on the floor as it curled gracefully. The back of her hair was short and didn't even reach her shoulders while the strands in the front reached past her hips. They seemed to curl into a heart that surrounded her, protecting her dear memory of the boy, "Corn".

"He must be lucky to have met you, even if it was just a dream," Tsuki lifted her in his arms and went past the door, not looking back. "Ren?"

"Yes?"

"I guess I will wait in the car for you..."

"Sure."

And they left.

The silence dragged longer until, "Ren! What's with you? Just monosyllabic replies aren't worth it! Aren't you worried that-"

"She had that type of dream..."

"What?"

Yashiro looked up and saw Ren's frozen state. "But she dismissed it as dream, not a memory." He laughed. "Just a dream..."

Ren left and went the opposite direction than the two.

"Ren? REN?"

_What is wrong with him? He is acting like he was the one in the dream, but the description of the boy matched Tsuki..._

He then gasped in realization. "No way... "

***Flashback***

_"Ren! How reckless can you get?" Yashiro fled down the stairs to see Ren smiling at Kyoko. "Even though it was only three stories, you can't just jump off! Same goes to you, Kyoko chan!" _

_Yashiro couldn't believe he just saw Kyoko jump off the stairs just to get a stone. It was a good thing Ren caught her in time but still - they might've both been killed!_

_"Sorry, Yashiro san! I just... don't want Corn to break into pieces from the floor... Too bad I broke it from holding it too tightly against Princess Rosa." She held out the plum-coloured stone, showing the imprint. "It is, after all, my treasure."_

_"Corn?" You named a rock?"_

_She sighed. Why was it so weird to name inanimate objects these days. It seemed like a normal thing to her..._

_"Yes, I did. Is there a problem with that?"_

_"N-no. It just... is-"_

_"I named it after the boy who gave it to me." She smiled at the fond memory held the stone up to her lips. "He gave me the best memories."_

***End of Flashback***

"Kyoko said something about someone called Corn also, but that doesn't explain why Ren would freeze at the mention of the boy." He tapped his chin.

_"He must be lucky to have met you, even if it was just a dream."_

Is the boy... Tsuki? But, wasn't Keiko always blind?

* * *

><p><strong>Ren's POV<strong>

_I guess I was surprised that she thought of it just like a dream. I wanted her to think that it was a memory; I guess I can't always get my hopes up. She surely will have to someday put the pieces together._

I paced myself until I abruptly went into a halt. I completely forgot about Yashiro san. I suddenly shrugged and went out the automated doors. Yashiro san could just take the bus, seeing his bus ticket was close to expiration.

I went to the parking lot, still swimming in my thoughts.

_Keiko might think the boy was Tsuki if she gets her sight back. So... she might not think it was me. Kuon and me look too different._

I slid into the car seat and looked at my car mirror intensively. Tsuki had Keiko at his lap, sleeping, and he was glaring at the mirror.

"Well... I guess Keiko will start to remember more of her background if she is always with you." Tsuki glanced the window and blinked. A snowflake landed delicately on the glass and summoned its friends to play and fill the sky with white bliss.

"I'll try to stop that, since I love her; probably more than you."

Ren snorted. "Really?"

"Yeah."

When the light turned red, Ren turned to the challenging shinigami. "We'll see about that."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am glad that today was a Non-Instructional Day... No school means that I can type up another chapter!<strong>_


	9. December

It was morning, as Keiko's ears twitched then vanish. She felt her tail swoosh a little on her bed but it also disappeared. After that, Keiko licked her hand in a cat-like fashion and wiped her cheek. She still acted like a cat, even without the ears and tail but she looked just like any other human.

Then, Keiko woke up with a start, only to feel an arm push her back down.

"Keiko, are you awake?"

_That is Tsuki... _"Yes, Tsuki." She yawned groggily. Her arms were up - fingers curled with grace as if they were paws - and she grinned softly. "Tsuki, you should be sleeping on the other bed that is in the guestroom. Don't sleep with me!"

"But there isn't that much warmth as sleeping with you. Besides," He scratched her sable-hue bangs, making her purr with affection, "you are very happy when someone is sleeping with you. Only _I _can make you smile at night. No one else can make you feel like that."

Keiko's voice got hitched but she shook her head. There was no way that she was going to tell him that that logic had died. There _was _another person who would make her smile...

She rubbed her head on Tsuki's chest. "Tsuki... I feel sick. Is it _that_ time of year already?"

Tsuki's arms enveloped around her. His cold hands seeped through the fabric, making her warmth seem foreign. It didn't seem natural for Tsuki to not have any warmth. It _had _to be that time. It was...

"So I was right... It is December," she mumbled.

Calmly, he laid his cheek on her head. He loved her aroma. She wasn't like some girls who had heaping amounts of perfume. She had none. Her natural scent was enough to make him go crazy. But... she was an innocent kitten. A protective guard dog like him didn't deserve her.

"Yeah... The snow is already falling with blankets. That is kinda the reason why I slept with you. Even with the heat on in this apartment, you and I get cold easily during December. It usually requires us both to be in the same bed, despite your comfort."

"I don't mind. As long as it is someone I know," she whispered quietly. "Tsuki, I want to sleep longer. Can you-"

"Yes, I will tell Ren that you won't be with us today." Tsuki glanced over and saw his angel rest her head on his chest.

Her tiny fingers danced on his torso, none were on deliberate desire. Her eyes were staring at him, but they weren't with love. Even with her blindness, she really did seem to be able to stare at someone. It was only the people she knew closely. Like a blind cat, her senses had to be alert in order to live.

But, what did this stare mean?

"Keik-"

"Tsuki? Is it okay if..."

* * *

><p><strong>Act 7, Scene 12<strong>

**(Enter Toto, Rabenda, and Sara)**

_Knots entwined her attic, shocking the teens of the natural beauty that inhabited there. Thorns were the guards and flowers were hypnotists, letting their beauty calm them enough to show their deadly revelation. Flowers... they don't only serve beauty. They serve warriors and hold deep meanings. _

_Toto murmured, "What is all of this? Aren't you worried that the moss that is growing here will affect you downstairs? Like some kind of bacteria in the air..."_

_"Don't worry. I may be old but that doesn't make me less wise. I can't help but like the plants up here more than the ones outside. The horticulture is done without any pruning, which impresses me more. I let some leaks in my roof slide as it provides watering for these plants." Sara replied. She sighed._

_"You sighed again! You keep sighing this whole month! Is there something wrong?" Rabenda asked._

_"It is just - oh! Wait here!" She walked to the flowers and whispered a calm melody. They made a path for her, revealing a velvet box._

_Tapping loudly in a gruff manner, she then slowed her pace with five small knocks. It opened, rather than being dented, and revealed overflowing cards._

_"What is all of this?" Toto cried out._

_"These are the cards I had from 41 to 80. I choose my favourite ones and keep them in this red box. It is said that if you do that for your whole life, the one you love will never be replaced. He will always be in your heart, even after he dies. No one can top him." Sara sighed ungratefully. "Unfortunately, the cards from 1 to 40 are missing."_

_"1 to... How did you get the ones you had when you were a baby?" Sara asked._

_"Parents, of course. Anyway..." She shifted her glance to the two. "Can I ask you two something?"_

_"W-what?" Rabenda stuttered._

_"Oh, never mind." She hobbled down the steps and yelled back, "Call me if something unusual happens!"_

_"_Call me if something unusual happens? _Is she crazy? Everything in this house is unusual!" Toto exclaimed, waving at the scenery to prove his point._

_"Oh, well, I think she means a different type of unnaturalness." Rabenda chuckled uncomfortably. "Oh, well- hey..." Rabenda ruffled under the cards and saw a particular card that caught her eye. A card with a clock._

_"Hey, the hand kinda look like a real clock's. Even the roman numbers! Are they broken off from an actual card?" Toto took the card, pinpointing a slight change in the aura that surrounded it. "Tch. The drawing is weird."_

_"How so?"_

_"Who uses paint that has been dipped in gold dust?"_

_This caught Rabenda's attention. She grabbed it from his hands and looked closely. In the beginning, she assumed it to be glitter, except, it seemed too fine to be glitter. It wasn't in squares or thick, weird shapes like most glitter._

_"How did you-"_

_"I concentrate on stones, 'member? Gold is a type of rock that is said to have come from space. Do you think it has some kinda meaning on this card?"_

_"Only way to find out is to turn the hands..."_

_Gulping, Rabenda turned the hour hand backwards until it reached 12. She did the same with the minute hand and..._

_The card spread out into wings and its song radiated and rattled their eardrums. The constant ticking grew louder, ticking faster. After the last ring- and only then- did Rabenda and Toto open their eyes. _

_The flowers were gone and the leaks on the roof seemed to be repaired. The velvet box was nowhere to be seen and all that was left in the room was the card that was in Rabenda's hand._

_"What happened?" Toto jittered himself to the window and saw the bare garden, seeing no massive life growing anywhere._

_"I don't know, but I think-"_

_"No way! Rabenda, come look!"_

_Rabenda did as she told, soon wishing she didn't. _

_Outside, was Sara san. _

_In her 30's._

_Not 80's._

_"Oh! What a beautiful house this is!" Young Sara san cried out. Her hand was on the no longer creaky gate with her other hand holding a single suitcase._

_Yep, they definitely went back in time._

**(End of Scene)**

"So, where is Keiko?" Kanae asked, as she hopped off of the set. Her hands were on her hips, not amused of not seeing the girl with Ren nor Tsuki. "Is she sleeping again?"**  
><strong>

Contemplating, Tsuki shrugged. "Why do you care? A month knowing her and you are already using her first name."

She blushed. "I-I was just wondering, that is all. Besides, she said that I could call her by name since it seemed awkward always calling her Keiko san. And even if she didn't like to be called that, I can't call her Tsuruga san since I already call Tsuruga Ren that."

Ren chuckled. "Yeah, that is confusing with three Tsurugas around here."

"Exactly!"

"So stop getting your feather ruffled, Tsuki," Hio mumbled. "It is no big deal to drop the -san if we already know you."

"Oh ho ho. You don't know _everything _about me or Keiko." His knuckles cracked with uneven tempo, cracking even the joints of his neck. "But, if you say so..."

_Were you almost trying to pick a fight just because he called you two by name? _thought Ren.

Tsuki then rummaged into his pocket, taking out a cellphone.

"Hey, Ren. Do you know how to use this thing?"

"Don't you know how?" He sighed sharply.

"I use my Ipod to contact people. Except the voices never respond back with the right response."

"..."

"What?"

Ren had to juggle his thoughts for the right words. "I have been wondering but are both of you two from the country?"

"No, we are from the city."

"Then how are you unable to use a cell? Moreover, you thought the songs on you Ipod were people talking?"

"Yeah."

"..." _My god, his replies are too short and simple. Too many mysteries are underneath. This is bad..._

"By the way, to respond to why I don't know how to use a cell, it is because I keep breaking them."

"..."

"At least reply!"

"How do you break them?"

"I usually throw people's cellphones, if necessary." Tsuki crossed his arms to make an X sign. "If possible, I would like to break your stuff to relieve my stress."

_"You have got be kidding me?.!" _Everyone thought. What kind of person tries to break stuff on purpose to relieve their stress? Then again, who thinks of breaking their cousin's! What a sadist!

"You never do this in front of Keiko, do you?" The air around Ren dropped, shivering the _Moments in Time _cast. "She might wonder what kind of sounds are around her, especially something breaking."

"Oh? She doesn't think of it so highly like you. She actually is _used _to my temper. If I don't show it to her openly, she would be too used to the calm me. I don't want her to be too surprised in my attitude towards people." He glared at Ren, giving him the cold shoulder. "Unlike someone, who doesn't even show his true self to a certain someone..."

"What do you mean?"

"Not to Keiko. To..."

He didn't even have to finish the sentence. He was talking about Kyoko. Ren couldn't even talk about his real identity to Kyoko, afraid that she would hate him. Tsuki's words made sense. Rather than delaying the blow, afraid of the consequences, do it swiftly and have no regrets.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki's POV<strong>

***Flashback***

_"Keik-"_

_"Tsuki? Is it okay if... if I hug you?" _

_I was surprised. I felt her forehead. Yep, she definitely had a fever. Was she delusional already? Except, her question is kinda cute to say no._

_Then again, that would be like taking advantage over her._

_"*Sigh* Keiko, you are sick so please sleep. I will be back after Ren is finished with his work."_

_"Just one?"_

_Again, another sigh. "Fine, if you insist."_

_My arms were wide open, allow her petite body to enter into my arms. Both of her tiny hands were on my chest, knocking me down as she was lying on top of me. Her head nuzzled roughly, as if she wasn't enjoying my touch. She wrapped her arms around my waist, but still looked troubled._

_"Is something wrong?"_

_"I'm scared." Her face was then visible when she lifted them. "I don't want to see these "dreams" anymore. I can actually see other than the darkness."_

_"Isn't that a good thing?" _

_A tear fell, landing on my cheek. My eyes widened. She was... crying._

_"NO! Why, why did it had to be now? I never had dreams before so why now!" Her crying didn't stop. She began to hiccup uncontrollably. "WHY?"_

_"Why are you scared then? Please tell me."_

_She rubbed her eyes and plomped back down on my chest. She stopped her tears and held onto me like she was holding on to her life._

_"Did you remember what I said about my dream?"_

_"Yeah, about a boy with blond hair and blue eyes that was near a river. It was all in a forest."_

_"How did I know those things? How did I know what colour were his eyes and hair. How did I know where I was when I never seen them before in my life?"_

_Then, the room remained silent._

_She continued. "Are these memories rather than dreams? Who was that boy? And why..." Her tears came back, blotching and giving her eyes a teary look. "WHY DOES THAT BOY HAVE THE SAME PRESENCE AS REN!"_

_Her shouts were cut short as she gasped. Her whole body tumbled loudly as she hit my chest._

_"Keiko? KEIKO!" I pulled her up and saw her limp back onto her back. Her tear-stained face burnt up as she renewed more tears. _

_"Why does the boy and Ren make me feel safe? Why..."_

_I saw her fall back to sleep, as if the conversation never happened._

_Except, it did. _

_And I soon realized that I wasn't her #1 favourite anymore._

***End of Flashback***_  
><em>


	10. Deadly Kiss

Tsuki glanced annoyingly at the persistent devil called the "cellphone". Quite often, he would tap the buttons, refusing any help from Ren and Yashiro san.

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" Ren asked, trying to be helpful. Amused at the shinigami's attempt to understand the use of the cell, he couldn't help but ask.

"I don't... need... your... HELP!" Tsuki glared. Almost choking himself with anger, he decided to hand it over to Ren. "Then again, HERE!"

"Thank you. All you want to do is talk to Keiko, right?" Ren asked.

Tsuki muttered a "Yes" and turned around with his hands crossed. Ren glanced at the cell and began to dial his home phone number.

"After you dialed the numbers, press "Enter"."

Tsuki glanced at it, for the millionth time, and became dumbfounded. "That's it?.!"

"Yeah, that's it."

He laid the phone down but stared straight ahead to Yashiro san. "Why are you still here? Shouldn't you go inside your house by now?"

This whole time, they were in Ren's car. After dropping off Yashiro san, they were planning to go back home. But, Yashiro stayed just in case Tsuki needed any help with his cell _—_and to calm the two down if they were going to start another childish fight.

"Right, I'll just do that..." He turned. "Ren, your schedule for tomorrow will start in 3pm."

"3pm? Why that late?"

"Many of the actors and actresses caught the flu due to the snow. So the only jobs you have to go are photo shoots and talk shows. Plus," he grinned softly, "you get to take care of Keiko longer. You don't want to give a bad impression and always be off to work every day when she is sick."

Then, he opened the car door, trotting to his house to make his dinner.

"Finally, he is gone!" Tsuki laid his back onto the car seat and stretched his arms, not being able to fully because of the length. "Now I can just call her without getting weird looks from _him_ while I'm talking."

"Geez, just say it in a cryptic way if you are so scared," chortled Ren, driving out of the driveway.

The twilit skies were stretched with thousands of stars. Their glows were clear as a sparkling pond and blinked constantly.

Tsuki, currently wearing his hood on, let it down to reveal his ears. Like always, he had droopy dog ears. On the seat, he wagged his tail as he pressed the button, waiting for Keiko to pick up. His tattoo's weed was closed, but the petals were overlapping as they closed.

"I can't believe you managed to stay in human form for so long. When I saw the sun go down, I was sure you would disappear from the seat," exclaimed Ren. He elevated his glance to the car mirror.

Tsuki shrugged. "Since I have a lot of energy from sucking souls, I have the power to do it whenever I want. But, I can't always do that so most commonly, it is when the sun goes down that I turn into this."

"Impressive. So, you have to do something this week again?"

Irritated, he nodded. "The Big Boss wants me to organize some files for where the souls go and I have to teach some new shinigamis how to do their duties." He grunted, stomping his feet. "You better not do anything to her while I am gone!"

"I won't."

"Good."

After a few minutes, the signal was picked.

_"Hello?"_

"Keiko! Why did you take so long to pick up?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

_"Sorry, I just couldn't find which button to press."_

"Is that why you kept dropping my calls?"

_"..."_

"I thought so," he sighed. "Anyway, the Big Boss wants me to-"

_"Don't call God the "Big Boss"! That is disrespectful! At the very least, call him Father!"_

"1. He is not my father. 2. I don't think of him as my father and never will. 3. I-"

_"I don't want to hear the rest!" _She screamed into the speaker.

Tsuki sighed. He could just picture his partner covering her ears, thinking, "Lalala, I can't hear yoooouu!"

_"Tsuki... do you _have _to go?" _she sniffed. _"But, what if I-"_

"Don't worry. I'm sure you won't get nightmares while I am gone. If you do," He glared at his driver, "_Ren _here will save the day and defeat all of those phantasmagorias. 'Kay? Dream or nightmare, just endeavour all the way."

_"Okay. And Tsuki?"_

"Yes?"

_"You didn't break Ren's cell, did you?"_

"Pfft! Of _course _not!"

_"Really?"_

"Yes, _really._"

_"Okay... Well, come back without blood since I remember hearing cries from little children when you were spanking them..."_

"Err... I'll stop that. Well, good night_._"

_"Good ni..."_

"... Okay? Looks like she fell asleep. Your phone might still be on since she didn't turn it off."

Ren glanced out the window and was surprised that they were already at his apartment. He riveted and saw Tsuki sentimentally looking at him.

_What?_

"You know, I'm surprised that she was right," Tsuki absently said. "I didn't think it was true."

"What was true?"

"Oh, nothing."

And then he disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Ren's POV<strong>

_Okay, _that _was weird. Tsuki hates me yet he was smiling at me with that look. Did Keiko say something on the phone to make him say that or did he just hit his head when I wasn't looking?_

I pondered it repeatedly until I was at my door. I unlocked the door and immediately went into the guestroom. Inside, Keiko was fast asleep with the phone on her ear. I grabbed it away from her and placed the phone in its recharger.

Her cat ears twitched and straighten as the noise echoed into her ears. Keiko lifted her head and licked her lips. She sniffed the air and touched my arm.

"Ren? Is that you?" She didn't wait for a reply and pulled me into the covers. "I'm cold, so can you warm me up?"

I blushed at her innocent question. I glanced down and saw her wear a camisole with thin spaghetti straps. Her undergarments weren't any help either. They were erowaka panties, man-eating ones.

_Should she be wearing that if she is sick?.! No wonder she is so cold!  
><em>

"Not now. I have to make you some porridge. In the meantime," He placed his hand on her forehead. She was burning up!, "please change your cl... clothes. They are too thin."

"They are?" She looked down and felt her arms, feeling the goosebumps. Except... "My skin is so warm though, yet I feel cold at the same time."

I let out a sigh. I went outside the room and dug inside my drawer. I then came back with shorts and a turtle-neck. This felt like a repeat on the night that Kyoko went missing.

Except, this time, Keiko won't escape.

* * *

><p><strong>Keiko's POV<strong>

I slurped the porridge from the spoon as Ren continued to spoon-feed me. I felt like a little kid but he was concerned that I might spill the porridge all over me.

It was edible but it wasn't all that great. After many explosions and smoke fumes, Ren did all right. I was scared out of my wits when the noises and smells enter my sensitive ears and nose. But... he did try to make porridge. Except, isn't porridge a basic food to make?

He didn't add herbs and different types of sauce but he kept it simple. Just a few drops of soy sauce.

His patience was kind as he didn't seem to be in a rush to go to sleep when it was 11pm.

After I finished eating, I offered to clean up in return. With a snap, all of the nose-twitching odours and messes were gone. Or at least, that is what Ren said.

"Thanks. I didn't know you could do that," Ren complimented.

"Oh... well. I'm glad I can help."

My head lied down on the pillow and, for whatever reason, I grabbed Ren's hand to my forehead. Being in his shorts made me feel woozy and his scent was on his turtle-neck? So intoxicating!

I mewled as he pat my head. Except...

I was still cold.

I stepped off of the bed and wrapped my arms around his neck. I nuzzled into his chest, enjoying his touch. I felt his arms around my waist, pushing me against him. If my life were to end right now, at least I would die in his arms.

With one sniff, I let a quick lick on his cheek before kissing him.

His cheeks felt warm the longer I held my lips on him but... he exchanged the kiss with one on my opposite cheek. It felt _really _nice.

"Keiko, what are you doing?" he asked huskily, releasing his lips off of me.

I tightened my grip on him, murmuring, "I just wanted to kiss you..."

His hold on me was warmer than I ever would have when I was in that thick blanket. He made me produce more heat that I didn't know I even had.

And then... my mind went to automatic.

My finger trailed up around his neck to his chin. Farther up was his lips. Guiding myself, I bent down to claim his lips. Slipping my slick tongue, I tasted his stiff one before his danced with mine. With this passionate kiss, I felt his love for me. But...

What about Kyoko? Wasn't he in love with her still?

But I didn't care. I wanted more heat. Our lungs were close to bursting until we gasped for air. We soon resumed kissing, taking each others' breaths away.

My arms were off from his neck and onto his chest. His hand stayed on my waist but he held onto the back of my head, supporting himself as he dove lower to taste more of me.

I moaned as our kiss ran out longer than I imagined.

Only... I forgot what happens when I kiss someone.

I take away their soul.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I am thankful for Thanksgiving as I had time to do this chappie. My homework dragged on longer than I thought... Anyway, I was planning for the kiss to be a little later but as I started typing, this seemed like an okay spot to place the kiss.<em>**


	11. Frightening Flashbacks

**_Because of school, I now do bi-weekly updates or tri-weekly. Now, I have to actually _care _about my grades even though I am an A student... School is very weird..._**

_***...* = Whispers**_

* * *

><p>Inside the dim-lit room, with only fireflies glimmering inside, was a shinigami with a name meaning "Moon".<p>

He grumbled as his eyes began to swell from the lack of sunshine he was receiving in this room. His wings, which were larger than an average angel, were black and bent. So much that his back started to hurt in agony. As he gave a backwards glance at the open door - the only _other _light in the room - he grumbled some more. Organizing files were the only thing he hated other than flirting shinigamis and humans.

"Why do I have to do this? Keiko is sick yet I am stuck doing paper work!" He slammed his fist onto the clothed table, almost getting disgusted that his work place looked like a place where girls would squeal in. "Big Boss" must be punishing him by placing him in a place in pink—doilies and all. Well, at least his lamp was with fireflies, not some ignorant pixies flying and trying to get his attention.

Sighing once more, he gripped his head, cracking his neck to the side, and filed more of the files in order. He made many fly away off of his desk; accidentally disintegrating some if the page had too names of new-coming shinigamis. The list went on and on, almost interminable.

"There must be something wrong with our god... he isn't even preventing these deaths..." muttered Tsuki.

"Do you really think he could do all of that?"

A brunette laid her freezing fingers on his broad shoulders. She ruffled his hair into a mop. "You are so silly!"

"Vidka... Please stop doing that," groaned Tsuki. His hair was long and he need to keep it straight so it wouldn't get tangled!

She puffed her cheeks cutely but he wasn't affected by it in the least. This just made her puff up some more.

"Tsuki, don't be mean to your mother!"

"You aren't my mother, so stop saying you are."

"I am too!"

He glared at her.

"Okay, okay, I am not," she confessed. She twirled a curl of her hair and continued, "but I am your foster mother!"

"But I don't accept you as my mother; besides, I already know who my _real _mother is," declared Tsuki, crossing his arms. He continued his organizing, scanning each sheet with intense determination. The faster he finished this, the faster he could get back to Keiko.

"You know, if you are so worried, just look at an orb to check up on her," suggested Vidka, pointing her finger up as if to prove her point. As his "mother", she could sort of read of his mind.

Tsuki, who was rolling his eyes, continued to ignore his so-called "mother".

"I don't think I have to. And even if something did happen, I _doubt _our victim will do anything like assault her."

"And you know this _how_?" Vidka scrolled to the side and plucked a list from the shelf. It read: **TSUKI AND KEIKO's VICTIMS**. Many were crossed off, indicating they were finished with their victims. The only one left read: **TSURUGA REN.**

_Tsuruga Ren? Where have I heard that..._

"Oh... Em... Geeeee!"

"Vidka, don't act young when you are not and don't put the word "god" at the end when you are finished," Tsuki shot back at Vidka as he continued his filing. "Why do I always have to remind you?" he muttered to himself.

Biting her bottom lip, she grumbled, "Oh... my... _goodness_... TSURUGA REN IS YOUR VICTIM?.! Can we _trade_?"

"No," he bluntly replied.

"Oh, _please_?" she pleaded, "I will-"

Not wanting to waste more of his valuable time, he growled, "Still no."

"Hmph! Why won't you-" She paused and flipped the page and lifted it up and down to look at Ren's picture and Tsuki. "Oh..._ that's_ why you don't want to trade."

He sighed. "Yeah, _that _is why."

"So he is..."

"Yep."

The silence dragged on longer, kinda almost creeping him out since Vidka was always the one who initiated the conversations, until...

"He looks different; the last time we saw him, his hair and eyes were just like yours, weren't they?"

***Flashback***

_"Tsuki! TSUKI! Come back here!" Vidka ran and snatched the small child over her shoulder. "Don't you _dare _leave me!" she snarled._

_"Vidka!" Her victim whined. He was waved his hands about and tried to calm down the furious shingami. "Put him down! *You are making a scene*" He whispered the last line._

_"Oops, sorry!"_

_She gingerly laid her "son" down and patted his head and smiled at the crowd._

_"You, all of you, will forget what you just saw," she ominously told the crowd. Her emerald eyes sharpened, like a cat's eyes would contract, streaming into everyone's clueless eyes. One of a shinigami's powers?: Hypnotizing; erasing memories._

_Tentatively, she glanced back at her victim. _

_"I am terribly sorry for Tsuki's behaviour." _

_She gripped on Tsuki's shoulder, as if urging for him to follow suit._

_"I'm... also sorry," he muttered._

_Satisfied, the man nodded his approval. _

_"So... Vidka, I was wondering-"_

_"No, Hachitaro... I will not grant that _stupid _wish of yours."_

_The precarious man, knowing the lady's temper, still gave it another go. "But, Viiidddkkaaa? I think a world with no war would be a wonderful thing for me to have after death!"_

_Therefore, the volcano erupted, spewing its anger _every_where._

_"NO! Do you understand how hard that is? If God couldn't do that, then what chances can I do it?"_

_"But-"_

_"No buts!"_

_She turned and gave Tsuki slobbery kiss on the cheek, grossing him out from her affection. Her arms tightened around his neck, wrapping him to death. You know when on TV, there is this light that shines on you and someone else? And how all the voices get canceled out and the person talking to you echoes...? Well, that was how Tsuki felt at that moment as Vidka whispered into his ear._

_"*Tsuki, go play somewhere else while I take my dinner to a place where he would get... plumper.*"_

_He shrugged at this as he was finally able to see the pedestrians as they walked past him. All you do is suck a victim's soul - not eat them! But... if she wanted to literally eat him..._

_"'kay, Vidka."_

_He twisted and trotted along the rocky path and watched as Vidka gave her infamous flirting techniques, luring their victim and making him sweat. Boy, was he in for a treat._

* * *

><p><em>Tsuki gave some shut-eye, admiring the cool breeze hitting against his cheek. Trekking through the massive bushes in his way, he grumbled as a branch gave him a cut.<em>

_With a few, "Oh well"'s, he licked the wound and continued as the lush green was the only vision he could see. The wind flew, bringing along a few leaves, and flew right to the only light he saw - the only white, blinding light out of all the forest._

_Running - he almost wanted to fly - he came across..._

_"Huh?"_

_Tsuki stopped in his tracks, surprised at what he was seeing._

_Before that person saw him, he threw himself into the bushes. Seeing as he wasn't the most graceful person in the world, his disturbing rustling caught the person's attention._

Damn! Did he see me? _thought Tsuki. _

_But he didn't._

_The boy turned and saw a teary-eyed girl. She took the same crowded path as Tsuki but because of Tsuki, she had no troubles of entering it._

_"Are you a fairy?" she asked. In a cute, innocent voice!_

_The boy was startled at first, deep in thought of how to respond to the ridiculous question. _

_The girl continued. "My name is Kyoko! What is your name, Fairy san?"_

_At this, the boy grinned. THAT caught my attention. He wasn't even going to burst out loud at her question?_

_"My name is... Kuon," he said, smiling._

_"C... Corn?"_

_He chuckled warmly at her mispronunciation. "Sure, if that is what you want to call me."_

_And that was the start of their friendship - that Tsuki was watching every day as he was curious to see the boy that looked just like him._

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki's POV<strong>_  
><em>

_Every day, I excused myself as I watched the two interact, acting like two little kids. Err... then again, they were technically kids with their young age and all._

_Vidka, who never saw me do anything other than mope, was surprised when I wanted to stay in Kyoto a little bit more. Certainly, she would do anything for me. But our victim was already eaten out of her annoyance of his peace making desires so did we have a reason for staying?_

_YES! I still wanted to see these two people, even if they would never see me. Surprisingly, I checked the info on the boy that led me into deep curiosity. His name was Hizuri Kuon, son of the famous actor and actress Hizuri Kuu and Hizuri Julie. Their son - and this is quite ironic - didn't seem to be in _any _dramas or anything related to show biz. On the files, it said he kept getting fired constantly by the directors since he was too stubborn to act _their_ way. Thinking that he was getting too high of himself, being the son of famous celebrities and all, they _had _to fire him. But he didn't even have a pumped up ego! His way was _way _better, far more sensible than the directors but you know adults—they always want to be right._

_As I gazed at the two, I didn't think this was going to be the final day they were going to see each other. This was the last day for Kuon to stay in Kyoto before he went back to America._

_"But-! Can't I send you letters?" she desperately asked, not wanting to lose her only friend. She became teary at the thought of Kuon leaving, shedding more tears than anyone I ever saw before._

_Quietly, I leaned forward, wishing that it was night time so I could have my animal ears as I could hear far much better than muffles. Except, it was just the afternoon so I didn't get my wish._

_Calmly and softly, the voices got louder._

_"No, you and I live in different worlds."_

_Different worlds? Hah! He still hangs on to the "I am a fairy" thing? He should just tell her the truth that he was a human!_

_But, even with that lie floating in the air, he still made her happy. All this time I was watching them, he would magically make those flowing tears go away with his own magic: friendship. If that wasn't magical enough, then I don't know what is._

_As I stared at them, I saw his good-bye present: a single rock._

_You have got to be kidding me! A rock?.! . He must have been too cheap to get her a real present. And from the way I see this, that rock is in the souvenir shops. She won't be fooled easily since she's a local!_

_Except, big sigh here, she didn't seem to notice._

_But, he made a rock seem... enchanting. He told her that if she lifted it high up, the colours would change—and that was the truth. _

_The breeze pushed me forward, almost making me flip over and make them see me. I held onto the thick branch I was sitting on, praying that it won't snap or make me fall over. As the wind died down, my closed shut eyes were then open, seeing the girl smile and wave good-bye to her friend._

_What was it about those two that made me wish for them to be together forever?  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki's POV<strong>_  
><em>

_"Vidka! Viiiidddkkaa!" I wailed, hating how I sounded like a human boy going through puberty as my screeches became high pitch._

_"Wha- shis- hit?" she muffled in reply, biting into her peanut butter spread toast. She later swallowed it all in one gulp, chugged a glass of milk, and wiped off her milk moustache. _

_Her hair was all mussed up, all messy with fly away hair, and she still was wearing her night gown. Her dark chocolate hair was in all directions, slanting in one side and up the other._ Even though it was morning already, she didn't bother to change right away.__

_Smiling, she saw that I was wearing my backpack, filled with my things - I didn't bother to pack much - but she frowned when she saw one angle of my hair to be in "disorder". Who was she to tell when she didn't care how _her _hair looked like in the morning?_

_"Tsuki..." she threatened._

_"I know, I know."_

_I retreated back and hurriedly went into the bathroom, splashing some water to flatten the cursed cowlick, and went back out. _

_She nodded, and then returned back to a smile. "Now, what was it that you were about to ask?"_

_"You know how I kept asking for you to let us stay in Kyoto for a few more days?" _

_She nodded, knitting her brows but telling me to go on._

_"Well," I gulped, "it is because there is this _guy _that caught my attention..."_

_She sharply gasped out loud. "Oh my go-"_

_I sternly stared at her. "Don't say _that_."_

_She eye-rolled me and crossed her arms, annoyed at the switch of respect. "Oh my... _goodness_. You are in _love _with a-"_

_"NO! Not _that _kind of attention. I mean- oh, never mind!" I slapped my forehead as I paced the room. I must be looking like an idiot for bringing up a human guy into this conversation._

_"Then, wwhhaatt?" She extended the ending, making it sound like she was some kind of teenager. Geez, why do old people act young, thinking they'll feel young?_

_"I- promise you won't say anything," I blurted out.  
><em>

_She held her hand up."I promise."_

_I waited and waited. Finally, "I don't know why but I keep looking up this guy's file over and over again."_

_I handed Vidka Kuon's file. She chuckled when she heard that I was _finally _obsessed with something but stopped as she saw Kuon's photo._

_"Ah... I understand why you would feel so curious because of the similarities in looks." She rubbed her chin, looking at the info carefully. "And same birthday too..."_

Huh? Why do I feel-

_"Why do I feel like you are _acting _like you never saw this before?" I asked, clenching my fists._

_Vidka's eyes widened. "What ever do you mean?" she said tightly.  
><em>

_"You know. The way your tone is sounds pre-tty_ _high pitch... When females try to lie, they usually laugh, smile, or say things high pitch, thinking that no one will suspect."_

_She rolled her eyes. "That is _such _a stereotype; that is _so _not true."_

_"Then tell me, why are you sweating?"_

_"What?" she panicked. She touched her neck but felt it to be dry.  
><em>

_"Ah ha! So you are lying or you wouldn't do that and-"  
><em>

_"Okay, okay! Sheesh! Why are ten-year olds the hardest partners to deal with?" she sighed heavily. "Fine, I will tell you but you might have to stay in Heaven for a couple of days because of headaches."_

_"Why would I?" I asked cautiously.  
><em>

_"I will say one sentence, and you will have a rush of memories filling up your head, making your head sting for days."_

_"No, wait! I don't think- I don't think I want to know anymore!"_

_Even with my sudden protests, I knew this wasn't what I wanted to know. If I was going to have a headache just from asking about Kuon, then I shouldn't have asked. Curiosity killed the cat. More like curiosity killed the _dog _since I shouldn't have been shoving my nose into other people's business!_

_"Too late!" _

_She strut herself behind me, wrapping herself around my neck. Her arms tingled as her warmth, wasn't really warmth at all. I can't even remember the time she was warm! It was always cold..._

_She bent down to be in the position to whisper into my ear. As her mouth blew coldly into my ear, wispy and freezing, my heart was sent to a halt._

_"He is your younger twin brother..." she quietly whispered._

_And she was right—I did get a headache, but it wasn't from all the memories. How could I when I died the second I was born?_

***End of Flashback***

* * *

><p><em><strong>If people were thinking I was going to type up about the kissing scene *eehhhh* you were wrong! I kinda wanted to fit in Tsuki as he is up in "Heaven" organizing all the files. Couldn't leave him out! ;D But... I wanted to explain that my shinigamis don't always have to be humans that committed suicide. Reason why Tsuki is one though?: You are about to find out in the next chapter! Or maybe not. ;P<strong>_

**Edited in 10/14/11: I _accidentally _deleted one of my vids and because of that, it is re-uploaded... So for the people that know my habits of telling you when I make a new vid, THIS ISN'T A NEW ONE! IT IS OLD BUT WAS DELETED DUE TO CARELESSNESS! Anyway, it was my vid, "Skip Beat!- Genie in a Bottle" that was recently re-uploaded. **_  
><em>


	12. Surprise, Surprise

**Tsuki's POV**

_I guess I got jealous_. I thought as I stared at the ceiling. My workplace was the perfect place to trek through the boxes and tumble down if you forgot about your wings. Every hour, there was a new box of sheets waiting for me to organize. As if it wasn't bad enough, Vidka refused to help me.

But... I kept thinking back of when I was first assigned to Kyoko.

***Flashback***

_"What?.!" I screamed. I looked at the folder, thinking that this was so unreal. "Why do I have to have a victim?"_

_"Because," Vidka sighed, flapping the folder for me to take it. I refused, "you kept sucking too many souls and you haven't even bother to have a victim yet."_

_"Because I don't _want _a victim! They would just slow me down if I got thirsty for some souls." I glanced at the folder, cursing its existence and how Vidka held it like a delicate leaf. One crush and it would no longer be new._

_"Fine!" I muttered loudly, snatching it out of her hand. "This person better be..." Silently, my eyes screeched to a halt. _

_On the information paper, it read: _**MOGAMI KYOKO**

_"Kyoko... that's the name of that little girl! She even has the same golden eyes!" I gasped. "I get to see her again?"_

_Vidka, confused at my sudden happiness, peered her head to see the photo. "Oh... I remember you talking about her about... 10 years ago?"_

_"12 years..." I corrected her.  
><em>

_"Riigghht... Anyway, it doesn't really matter since she never saw you. The best you might get out of her is her thinking you are her fairy prince," she pointed out. _

_She looked at me glaring at her, with piercing cold eyes, and backed away. "Whatever. Just make sure she lasts longer since I remember how your appetite got bigger when I got too many victims each year. Instead of 1, I had about 1000 and what did you do? You ate 90% of what I could've had for lunch." Combing her bangs, she clucked her tongue, shaking her head. "Make sure this one lasts _longer_, 'kay?" she repeated._

_Feeling like this was a nagging mother, I nodded. "Yes, mo-ther."_

_I snapped my fingers for the entrance of Earth to appear. Apprehensive, all I heard when I stepped into the door was Vidka squealing with glee at my sarcastic sentence of calling her my "mother"._

***End of Flashback***

_When I think about, she was the only one that I wanted for my victim. Well, other than Ren but because I saw the two when I was 10, I always wanted to meet them again, not knowing that I would in the future. _

As I was blinking intermittently, almost forgetting when to blink when I was quickly scanning the names on the crispy, white page, Vidka yawned, breaking my concentration.

I swirled in my chair, also getting annoyed at its pinkness and the chartreuse colour on the doily I was sitting in. I mean, _seriously_, did the Big Boss_ really_ want me to drown in all of this girliness?

"If you aren't going to help, then get out!" I cried out, twitching in my seat. Did the chair had to be with pink fuzz?

Holding back the laughter, Vidka blurted out, "But you look so cute when you are determined in a girl's room! I just _have _to stay with my son to see this."

"For the last time, I am NOT your son and never will be! And- hey, where did you get that orb?"

Vidka was rolling around a sphere-like object, rolling it in her palm. Grinning, she replied, "Oh, just wondering what Keiko is doing."

I groaned. "Vidka, you just want to see what Ren is doing, aren't you?"

Not surprised at my explanation, she continued to roll it in her palm. "Yeah, yeah... But I am not like those fans that want to just touch him or make him look at in the eye. I just want to see what your twin is up to."

Again, she said _twin_. After the revelation of who Kuon was to me, she stopped saying twin but bothered me the most with the word "brother".

Before I could go over there and smash the orb, it started to glow. "OH! I got a signal! Hey, do you want to see?"

I shook my head and whirred myself back to the desk. I still had... a hundred stacks of papers to go. If I finish this one now, I could finish the rest of my work in two days rather than a week.

"No thanks. I don't want to become some surveillance camera, looking at my bro-," I choked, "I mean, Ren's moves."_ I almost said "brother"... I almost said "brother"..._ I thought as I rocked in my chair, wishing it was a rocking chair so I wouldn't worry of falling over with this swirly chair. Still, why did the Big Boss place me in a girl's environment? WHY?.!

As I was muttering curse words to our god, _wishing _his punishment was like drowning myself in the sea rather than in pink, Vidka gasped.

Letting out an enormous sigh, maybe one that could fit in a giant's hand, I turned to see a red faced Vidka.

She was stammering inaudible words; heck, were they even words?

I couldn't see what she was looking at because the orb wasn't able to show from the back or the sides, only the front. It was like a piece of paper. You can't read the sides and you can't read from the back since they wouldn't have the print of what was on the front. Unlike human fortunetellers who had a glowing orb for everyone to see at all sides, this one only was able to let the person in front to see.

Sighing for the, what, sixth time?, I walked over and looked at what was all the fuss about. It was rare to see Vidka blush for something other than me accidentally calling her my mother or me looking all cute when I wake up in the morning.

What I laid my eyes on, I didn't want to see again. Fast like lightning, I snapped my fingers for a door to appear so I could get to Earth. Yanking the knob sharply, almost tearing it off from the complicated door, I shouted over my shoulder, "Can you do my work while I'm gone? And turn that orb off if you are going to blush like a tomato!", and fell into the starry space. Ignoring the steps that I could've took, I immediately opened my wings and looked at the round ball that humans call "Earth". I had to go to Japan since what I saw on the orb:

Was Keiko and Ren kissing each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Ren's POV<strong>

Hearing her snap her fingers and saying she got rid of all the goop and smells out of my kitchen, I went to check if this was true. Looking out the door from the guestroom, I saw no remaining smoke or green slime coming out from the sink (how does porridge get green anyway?).

I patted her head when I got back, saying a job well done. She then mewled, curling her fingers and tilting her head so I could pat more of her head.

As I was finished feeding her the porridge I so desperately tried to make, I suddenly got a hug from her. Surprised, I thought that was her way of thanks and hugged her back. My response to that?: a nuzzle in the chest. Keiko licked my cheek, flapping her ears and laying her tail on my lap until she pushed me onto the floor.

Surprised at her actions, I was too slow to react when she laid a kiss on my lips. It was so soft how her lips were. I was blushing like mad and she must've felt it since she had her hands on my cheeks. I also wanted to kiss her back but decided to kiss her on the cheek, just to be on the safe side.

Except, that wasn't enough for her. I immediately found my lips on hers, but this time, I was kissing her back. I was surprised at how her tongue got entrance but licked her back as I began to taste more of her.

I soon found my back on the floor kissing her while she was on top of me. We would spend minutes kissing each other before surfacing back for more air. I felt like I was in paradise. Even though Keiko didn't remember herself as Kyoko, this was still Kyoko kissing me.

But, I kept hearing this hissing sound every time I kissed Keiko; my body began to go cold and limp. Then, I suddenly remembered:

***Flashback***

"_Why do you always call me a victim?" I questioned, tilting my head. I touched the arm of the couch and sat next to her quietly._

_"Because if we don't like the people we are assigned to," She licked her lips in a seductive way, "we suck their soul out."_

_I shivered. "Then do you hate me?"_

_Keiko glanced over. "Nope! Since you gave me something yummy!"_

_"That's good..."_

_"But be careful! Tsuki hasn't let a single one of our victims live! He just bites them like a vampire but instead of blood, he drinks their soul! Even if they aren't our victims, he still does it if he gets thirsty."_

_"I see..." I sweated. "And you?"_

_"Nope! Since I can't bear any fangs..."_

_I pictured her licking her plump lips before touching them innocently. Oh, how my mind could go on how she would look like in my dreams but... she didn't look so innocent. Her eyes sharpened, wings larger, and her tail lashed back and forth._

_"_A kiss on the lips is enough for me."__

***End of Flashback***

Terrified, I tried to rip my lips off of hers. No matter how good she tasted, there was no way I was going to risk my soul off to her.

Even if it was to the girl I love.

Who knew that kisses were so deadly?

* * *

><p><strong>Keiko's POV<strong>

As he dipped his tongue to the far back of my mouth, my lungs were at their limit. I just _had _to break free but... I wanted to kiss him a little longer. Even if he already loved someone else, to kiss him like this meant he loved me, not _her_.

But was that true?_  
><em>

Surprised, my eyes widened to see the darkness again. All this time, I was kissing him but I never knew how his warmth was draining. I felt warm but him? Not so much. He felt like an icicle rather than the warm man I was hugging earlier.

Uh oh. Did I just...

"REN!" I shook his shoulders, feeling him flop up and down. He was very limp right now. "YOU AREN'T DEAD ARE YOU? SPEAK TO ME!"

I gripped onto his shirt and cried on his chest. "I SHOULDN'T HAVE KISSED YOU! PLEASE DON'T-"

"Die? I'm not dead yet. Don't kill me off like that."

Gasping, I looked up. I couldn't see him but I could feel his smile shining through the black.

He was alive.

HE WAS ALIVE!

"REN!" I hugged him. My tears were streaming through, covering my cheeks with salty, wet tears. I felt him wipe them off but he seemed to be having a hard time doing that simple task. I must've taken too much of his soul.

"I'm sorry I did that, Tsuruga san." I crawled off of his lap and bowed into a dogeza. "I am such an ungrateful kohai..."

This time, I felt a weight cast over my head.

_WHAT DID I JUST SAY?.!_


	13. Suckling Bites

**Tsuki's POV**

_I am such an idiot, _I thought as I landed on Ren's balcony. As I jumped down from that door that led to Earth, why didn't I just use a portal that teleported to his place? That would have been quicker than jumping off and into space, trying to remember where Japan was on the map.

Forcefully, I carefully entered the living room without triggering any alarms. I completely forgot about using the door and used a window instead. Heh, go figure.

As I entered the living room, it seemed quiet. Too quiet...

"Now, if I remember correctly, they should be both in the guestroom..." I said.

I staggered myself to the door, not sure if I wanted to interrupt them if they truly were _kissing_. After all, if _Keiko _was kissing Ren, then did that mean she remembered that she was in love with him? Did she get her memories back? A bowl of possibilities of what could have made her kiss Ren was mixing in my head, making me confused. Unless... she knew she loved him the moment they met.

I grabbed my head. This is too confusing for a guy like me to comprehend! And I wonder, is this what it feels like to lose your cool when you are deeply in love with a girl?

"I'm sorry I did that, Tsuruga san... I am such an ungrateful kohai..."

_Huh?_

I pressed my ear on the door. Did Keiko just say... Tsuruga san instead of Ren? And did she just say... _kohai_?

The door wasn't locked so I didn't had any troubles going in. In a calm matter, I walked in. There were some things I didn't get:

1. Keiko had her head down on the floor. Was she doing a dogeza?

2. Ren was just _staring _at Keiko, looking a little paler than usual. Didn't he want to lift her up and not embarrass herself?

And finally, 3. Why wasn't I bothered that Keiko was kissing _him_?

Now, the third question stayed in my head the most, echoing its wonder as it swirled to the back of my head. Not like I was annoyed but it did make me wonder. Keiko was, more frequently than she wanted, always having men steal her lips, wanting to taste them. By accident, she would take their souls because their lips were in contact. But, she never remembered them since she wasn't that close to them or it was too terrifying for her to _want _to remember. Her wings... grew every time someone kissed her.

But it was never her initiating the kiss. _Never_.

I don't think they even heard me open the door. I guess Ren is too stunned for words when Keiko said she was an ungrateful kohai. No surprise there. Except, Keiko stood her ground, keeping her head down and almost looking like she didn't want to look at him, even though she couldn't really see him.

As I walked and patted Keiko on the head, she finally turned. She looked at me with teary eyes. With one sniff she broke into a smile. "Tsuki, is that you?"

Trying to cheer her up, I laughed. "You are getting good at your sense of smell. Yes, it is me."

I opened my arms, thinking she would immediately go into my arms, crying all she wanted, but she just padded her way into Ren's lap. I was even more shocked when she licked his ashen face, acting like a protective mother who was worried of her kit.

"I kissed Ren..." she said, reverting back to his name rather than his surname. "And now he is cold like the crevasses that fall into the water to turn into icebergs. He is no longer warm like the Sun or warm like," She bent down and softly let a tear out, "a tomcat."

Now _that _made me forget about forgiving Ren. "A tomcat... A TOMCAT?"

I saw Ren weakly chuckle at this. "She is part cat so it is no surprise that she would-"

"ZIP IT!" I yelled. I didn't know what was going on with me. First, I was thinking of giving Keiko to my brother and now I want her back? What were my real feelings for her? "Keiko, you can't just-"

_You probably will never love the guard dog that watches over you... _

I sighed, agreeing my thoughts. Keiko, Kyoko, whoever she was right now, probably wanted the cute puppy of a brother that I have rather than a big, scary dog like me. And... even though she was more like a kitten, she could turn into a lustful cat that converted Ren into a lustful dog. Both grown up.

I sighed once more. I was the same age as Ren yet it felt like I was older.

"I'm sorry, Keiko," I said, touching her trembling ears. I went and lightly pressed my lips on her wet cheek. I didn't even get a single blush. I sighed again. "It's just... you..." I scratched my head. How could I explain to her what I felt about this? I started all over. "I... I guess since I was the one with you the most, _I _wanted to be the one you loved."

I saw Keiko lift herself off of Ren's chest. I even saw Ren surprised but... he smiled at me? I just confessed to the girl he loved and he wasn't even angry? Jealous even? Was he trying to piss me off, saying that he won anyway so I stood no chance of winning her hear-

"Love_d_? Don't you mean love?" asked Keiko. She lightly touched my cheek before giving the same lick she gave Ren. "I love you too but not the same way as with Ren. I'm sorry, Tsuki..."

I groaned. "Are you trying to break my heart into more pieces?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

"Then what are you trying to do?"

"She's trying to tell you that her heart belongs to everyone."

I looked at Ren. Even with his weak game face, he seemed to be able to pull off his dazzling smile. Now that... was creepy. Was he even human?

"What do you mean, _"Her heart belongs to everyone"_? That is impossible. Only one man can-"

"There are many different types of love in the world. Don't you know?" Ren tilted his head, still holding his smile in place. Now that... _really _creeped me out. Why did I get the feeling he really _was _angry at me?

Ignoring it, I tried to chuckle. "So what you are saying... is that she only sees me as a friend?"

_That's an even lower status than a lover! Is he trying to rub it in? Why that little-_

"But you are my second most favourite person!" Keiko cried out.

"Second... but isn't he your first, second, third, fourth, and so on?"

I saw Ren groan at this. What? Did I say something wrong? Wasn't that true when you love someone that they were your _everything_ and there wasn't anyone else that was even in the second position?

"I love you... as..." She sat there, wondering what to call me.

Finally, I just gave up. "You just see me as a friend, don't you?"

She shook her head, but slowed down. She really _did _just see me as a friend. After all I did so I might have a chance for her to love me, it went down into the drain and into the alligator-infested sewers...

My fists were curled, turning my knuckles white and digging my nails into my skin. The suspense was killing me. What did she think of me? Was she not denying that she only saw me as a friend and nothing else?

"I think of you as..." she continued, "my important person." Her hands went to her chest, pressing against her heart as she continued on. "It's true that love would be like being lovey-dovey to someone but you can also love your parents, your friends, people you work with..." She looked up at me. "And the people that take care of you even though they could have left when they saw a blind girl on the streets."

I blinked.

She laughed at my silence. "I will never forget the time you saw me that rainy night. Water was splashing and pouring everywhere. I was cold but not from the freezing liquid that lapped around me. It was because I was already dead."

I stared at her, almost surprised that she could calmly say this in front of Ren so casually. Did she have to?

But she went on. "You saw me when you were going on patrol, even though shinigamis can't see spirits as they are souls_—_the food we eat. If we were able to see them, then the souls wouldn't be able to find themselves at peace. You could have eaten me but you didn't. You brought me to Heaven and made me a shinigami." Her tears, glistening with that warm memory, made me almost want to cry myself.

_No... I only did that so you could be near me more often. I didn't think that when you went through the Gate of Heaven, you wouldn't be able to _go _to Heaven. I was just finding you, so it wasn't coincidentally that I did!_

I wanted to say all that but not in front of Ren.

Not in front of him.

Finally, I smiled. "I am... like your adopted father?"

She shifted nervously before nodding her head.

I sighed but not in regret. I was actually happy.

I went and saw that Ren was smiling at that small conversation (or long depending how you want to look at it). Without no hesitation, I went to Ren and gave him a hug myself. It felt weird at first, a man hugging another man, but I just went ahead with it. A _brother _hugging another brother is normal anyway.

Then, I sank my sharp fangs into his pure white skin, relishing the cold that Keiko gave him. He jerked violently a little, kicking but not wanting to kick Keiko by accident. He soon relaxed, letting down the tension in his shoulders, and continued letting me hurt him some more. He even gave a sigh in relief at what I was doing.

Why? Because I was giving him some of my soul_—_ and my soul was huge from devouring all of those innocent lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Ren's POV<strong>

This was very confusing to me. When Tsuki came over to hug me, I felt like he was suddenly becoming gay or something. Not to be rude but it seemed odd when right after Keiko shot him down, he would suddenly hug the man that stole his girl.

But... that was until I heard a sharp tinging sound. I looked at Tsuki and saw his eyes sharpen like a mad dog. His teeth became sharp, frightening me of what was going to happen. His wings opened, suddenly falling onto the floor the moment he started to save his hunger for me. Was he going to suck _all _of my soul? Was this payback for kissing Keiko?

I muffled, tightening my jaw, and riveted myself, trying to get away from him. But it was too late, he already sank his teeth into my neck. I moaned in pain, how awful it felt.

But... I kinda felt... fine?

My body began to sweat, and I could feel my cheeks warming up. I looked down at my clammy hands, surprised how a moment ago they were freezing. I carefully turned my head, not wanting to turn too much that Tsuki would bite into my wind pipe. Was he... giving me his soul?

His wings were shrinking in size, giving up their feathers as they pooled on the ground surrounding me. My epithet of him?: A kind... soul. He could have just sucked my soul completely, leaving me dead but instead, he was giving some of his.

I smiled as he released his hold of me, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He glanced up at me but turned away. He was... blushing?

He suddenly stood up and pushed Keiko into my arms (shoving her was more like it...). He still was red-faced when he said, "Sleep with Keiko while I go back to work. I kinda missed a lot when I was checking up on you two..." He dismissed himself, flying to the ceiling and left only the trace of his descending feathers as they fell down onto the floor.

I looked down, seeing the feathers combine to turn into a necklace. The charm was the exact same one as mine except it was black instead of silver. I was going to wonder it some more until I heard Keiko's soft mewling purr, nuzzling her head into my chest. She wrapped her fingers around my neck, giving me a genuine "Kyoko" smile instead of a "Keiko" smile. Was she beginning to remember who she was?

I kissed her forehead, giving her a good night kiss. I didn't bother to take us both to my bed as it was already night time so I might as well sleep with her in the guestroom.

Wrapping the fluffy blanket around us both, I saw her bounce a little before smiling again in my arms.

I smiled back and gave her a second kiss. She did the same, but instead of a kiss, she bit my neck.

I groaned when I felt the same process again, but instead, she had fangs. I guess she was mature enough to get fangs when she kissed me. She suck a little rather than giving me but... it still felt nice even if I did feel weaker. She didn't take too much, just a tiny bit. Her tongue swirled on my neck as she gulped, causing me to shiver with pleasure.

She popped her fangs out, leaving droplets of blood on the pillow and blanket. I glanced back and felt my neck. On both sides, both shinigami bit me. It felt like I was connected to them now...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Again, I am grateful for the reviews that I am getting that motivates me to write and the less homework I am getting at school. Except, I kinda think I failed my Social Studies quiz (it was <em>**just _a quiz!) since I was typing up that last chapter yesterday... or was that two days ago? Anyway, I have no regrets since I kinda am the person that doesn't care too much about school. I get A's all the time but I get sick of being called a nerd all the time. So now, I don't really care too much about getting a good mark. I got good marks before, so why can't I stop now?_****

****_Sorry for my laid-back attitude. I just hate school but hate SS the most. The subject just _never **_gets in my head! And because of the Job Action (some strike in Canada...), I can't see my report card till the end of the school year rather than each term. That sucks! But I really couldn't care less since I don't really like awards too much. Every time I get them, my parents go boasting to my relatives. I rather be dumb than be the center of attention._**_  
><em>****


	14. So, the Light Sheds Some More

_**I am so sorry for not updating! (is doing a million dogezas!) I have been doing group projects for a lot of my subjects at school and it takes up most of my time! Bah! I hate that!**_

* * *

><p>Underneath a fluffy roll on a bed, the human-sized cocoon wriggled itself, bending itself to get out of its shell. Twisting its body, the cocoon soon is torn apart, revealing a small girl rather than a creature with wings. Her wings only appear at the crack of dawn<em><strong>—<strong>_at night.

Her ears are still intact, twitching to hear any sounds. All it hears are the whooshes of the wind, blowing against the window and wracking against them.

She crouches down and hugs the pillow under her, trembling as she misses the warmth she once had before. The night before was something special and she would never forget it.

Even if she desperately wanted to.

Quietly, the girl opens her eyes, only seeing black. Then, she lets out a tear when a flash enters her eyes, letting her see pictures of a tall man that seemed to have a glowing aura like Ren. She shuddered as her heart starts to beat. The man kept calling her "Mogami san" in her dreams. Why "Mogami san?" Then, it would switch to the man's point of view, as that seemed like it to her, and she would hear the girl call the man "Tsuruga san".

_Tsuruga san?_ As in _Tsuruga _Ren? Why was she getting these weird dreams? Why was she even _receiving _these weird dreams? The voices, the images, the touch... everything felt real. Everything felt vivid to her. If anything, she felt these were the memories of Ren. But what about the point of view of the girl? Who was she? Was she who she was before she was a shinigami?

Calmly, the girl twisted and turned, hugging the blanket tightly as she hid herself deep into the darkness, letting it succumb her. But, it isn't like she would know. How could she when all she saw was darkness?

* * *

><p>Quite rapidly, Keiko's heart ran like her life depended on it. <em>Where is Ren? <em>was all she was thinking. Did he feel disgusted that he kissed a blind girl? Did he feel disgusted that she said that she loved him? Did he... did he feel like he had some lolita complex for falling in love with a 16 year old girl when he was in his 30's? Probably.

Keiko sniffed the air, tasting a faint scent of her beloved victim. Was it already late that he left? She remembered him saying something about only going to work at 3 but was it already 3:00?

"A tranquil light will come your way. You just have to follow the path that has light," the shinigami mumbled, distracting herself that she was shivering still. "Or, the path that is dark might be the right path. You never know. A life with only light isn't a perfect world; only darkness isn't a perfect world either. You have to have both in order to survive."

"A life with smiles will light your way but a frown might lead you to a better direction if someone corrects you to the right path."

"Calm winds can turn into fierce ones when you aren't careful."

"And..." Keiko sighed as she huddled in the giant bed (It felt giant! Or at least, Ren seemed to feel like a giant compared to her...). "Love has its pros and cons. It is a lovely feeling but your heart aches in both ways. It aches when it feels happy and when it feels sad."

She giggled with the sound of chimes jingling. "I'm learning new things!"

* * *

><p>Ren came back, only to find Keiko waiting for him by the door. Her blanket was hanging on her head, making her look like she was wearing a cloak but forgot to tie it so it wouldn't fall off. Laughing, he picked her up bridal-style, earning a squeal as she wrapped her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall. Well, she tried to wrap her arms around him but ended up using more weight as she smacked the blanket in his face. She was, after all, holding both ends of the pillow with her hands.<p>

Laughing at the soft fabric that hit his face, she blushed as she realized what just happened. "Sorry, Ren..."

"No problem."

She grinned and wrapped the blanket on them both and snuggled in his chest. Her hands were balled up as she gripped onto him and inhaled his sweet scent. Feeling relaxed, her body felt like it was going to go out like a light. Not like it could when she slept all day.

Slowly, she shivered as she felt his lips pressed on her hair. "Keiko... are you feeling better?" He sat down on the couch with her on his lap. Her heat seeped through his skin but it felt like he was having goosebumps. She was already weaving her passage to his heart before it was complete for him to go completely insane. He loved her that much.

She nodded. "Uh huh."

"Are you sure?"

Her voice got stuck in her throat, almost feeling like she was about to choke. She hid her head in his chest, feeling herself go deeper. His heartbeat ran faster, making her wonder if this was his love for her...

Wait. Didn't he still love Kyoko?

Gripping harder, Keiko bit her lips until she was in pain. She was fighting hard not to cry but you can't help but wonder. His only wish was to say that he loved his kohai but instead, he said that he-

He never did say, "I love you"... Not once.

Did he even love her?

Why is love so confusing?

Why did it hurt when you wondered if the person you love still has feelings for their previous crush?

Why was... love a complicating feeling?

WHY?

"Keiko?" asked Ren. He wondered as he looked at her teary face. He wiped her tears but she continued to cry. Why?

"Do you... *hic* still love... *hic* Kyoko?" she blurted out between her hiccups. Her fingers curled as she tried to wipe her own tears but no avail.

Soon, she gripped both of her shoulders and fell on the ground, taking the blanket with her.

"KEIKO!"

On the carpet, Keiko hid her body, wrapping the blanket around. With a couple of shocked gasps, Keiko was surprised when she felt Ren lying next to her, hugging her against him. His hands were loosely around her waist. If he was doing this, was he on the floor with her?

"Keiko," he repeated, "you will soon find out why I love Kyoko."

***Twinge!***

"But I love you too."

***Twinge***

"That doesn't mean I am two-timing you both," he chuckled.

_Don't laugh! Love is a serious feeling! Don't play with my heart like Shota-_

Her eyes widened. There it is again. _Whose thoughts are these? They have my voice so am I voicing them for someone? But, they feel like they are my thoughts... Whose are they?_

"Keiko? Please, if you are angry at me," His breath was hot against her neck. His lips were on her neck. It felt nice but how long were they going to have these small moments? He then pressed his lips against mine, "then take my soul fully."

_No, I can't! I-_

***Flashback***

_"Hey, Tsuki! Why are you crouching down?" Keiko heard Vidka shout. _He was crouching down?

_She heard a few tumbles before she felt Tsuki hide behind her back._

_"C'mon! Tsuki, you come here this instant! You need to take the pill so your headache will get better!"_

_"NEVER!" he shouted, sounding like an immature boy._

_"Sheesh. Keiko, please tell Tsuki he has to take it."_

_Blinking, Keiko stood still before asking, "Why does he have to take a pill?" She patted Tsuki as he panted from exhaustion. _

_"He has a headache from sucking too much souls. When you suck a soul, you usually get a part of their memories."_

_"Why?"_

_Then, a sigh. Keiko twitched at this, fearing that her obliviousness of how shinigamis work was getting worse. I mean, how can you not know the basics?_

_"Keiko, have you ever heard of people saying that when you die, you leave a part of your memory behind?"_

_She nodded._

_"Well," Vidka smiled as she patted the inexperienced girl, "that is the same with when a shinigami takes a soul. They sometimes take some of the memories too. But... you get use to it and you don't even feel it anymore. I don't get why Tsuki can't just ignore it..."_

_"I just can't, okay!" retorted Tsuki. _

_"Then stop eating all of those poor souls and leave some for me. You are going to get migraines soon from getting all of those heada-"_

_"I know! I KNOW!"_

_Keiko laughed at this. She, however, never knew she would need this knowledge in the future._

***End of Flashback***

Her lips were on fire as her eyes were turning sharp, almost like a demon's eyes. Her ear appeared, even when it wasn't even night. Her tail jingled, suddenly having bat-like bell on her tail. Quietly, her lips left his and started to devour him. His soul was soon blended with blood, as she happily took from him as he was her dessert.

Caught between surprise and the obvious, Ren just stood there as the pain took over him. He knew now that shinigamis were fearsome creatures. They would take a person's soul for food or because they had a distaste to the person. If anything, he wanted to at least stay with this girl until... he was about to die. Just until his death date.

He soon heard his blood being sucked instead of soul. This was making him more weak than he was suppose to.

When Keiko lifted her fangs away from his neck, he soon saw her transformation. Her mouth was splattered with blood along with her fangs. Her pupils were slits instead of round circles.

Soon, she came back to her normal self. Everything he just saw made it look like it was just an illusion.

"Keiko-"

"I see. So that is why you love Kyoko and me..." Slumping down, Keiko bit her lip, rocking back and forth, and finally looked at me. Her soulless eyes looked more lifeless than usual.

She continued. "If anything, you could have just told me instead of making me think that you loved a different woman!" She looked up, teary eyed but her eyes turned into... golden?.!

She cried some more. "Tsuruga san!" The rims of her eyes watered and soon, she embraced him.

_My previous life was being Mogami Kyoko. I know that now. Thank you for waiting for me to remember, Tsuruga san. Or at least, thank you, Corn._

_"A life with only light isn't a perfect world; only darkness isn't a perfect world either. You have to have both in order to survive."_

Yeah, she wanted light to shed through the darkness she was in. She wanted to know who she was to Ren and whether he was just playing her heart. But after seeing his memories, she realized that that wasn't the case. Even when he said he still loved Kyoko, it didn't mean he loved a different girl.

No, he loved... her.

* * *

><p>In his luxurious mansion, Lory twirled his glass as he asked for more vodka from Sebastian. He was still in thought as he took a sip, remembering how Director Shingai was laughing how Ren was protective of his sister like his previous role, Cain Heel.<p>

Swirling it in his hand, the drink was soon gulped. Tentatively, the President vehemently thought of what the director was talking about.

"Since when does Ren have a sister?"

If things weren't bad enough, his graduate of LME, Hizuri Kuu, complained to him how a necklace of his son's disappeared.

"Oh, which one?" Lory was annoyed with this ramble over a necklace. Just buy a new one if it was bought, sheesh. "Wait, what does it matter if you lose a necklace for Kuon?"

_"No, not for Ren. For my other son..."_

"Since when do you have a son other than Kuon- oh wait... Do you mean Kyoko?" Why was he worried with that? She was already missing so it made no sense to worry now. And could he stop calling her "his son"? Just say daughter since she's a girl.

_"No... I guess I never told you, huh? About Kuon's," he gulped, "dead twin..."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Done! And I keep wondering why the topic keeps switching back to Keiko then to Tsuki... My head must be flipping from the stress of school.<strong>_

_**WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?.?.?.?**_

_**Anyway, if there is any criticism, please be light on me. I receive B's in English either because I am terrible in English or writing. Or both... But still, a lot of bad pieces are written by my classmates yet they get A's. And they are the goody-two shoes... My teachers always pick favourites, something I hate since no matter how many times better I write, the teacher keeps comparing me to the worst writer and say I should write **_**better_. What is happening to the world today?_**

_**BTW, in writing that has nothing to do with stories, I write better. Don't ask me why. I don't know either. ^.^  
><strong>_


	15. Faint Remembrance

_**Teh... I barely say much in the author's note anymore... I wonder why? BTW, the last chapter isn't my best and was poorly written. My brain, at the time, was doing three things- er... five things at once.**_

_**1. I was sorting the time to practise clarinet.**_

_**2. I was sorting the time to practise violin.**_

_**3. I was sorting the time to study (and I hate studying!) math. (I will ace the test but just on the safe side...)**_

_**4. I was sorting the time to study a vocab quiz. (The teacher made us wait **_**three_ months before giving the actual date. STUPID TEACHER!.!.! YOU MADE ME STUDY FOR NO REASON FOR THOSE MONTHS!)_**

_**And finally, 5. I was speed-typing the previous chapter.**_

_**So, if you didn't like the last chapter, feel free to since it wasn't exactly edited to the point I would say, "It feels right... Yep! *sigh* I finished!"**_

* * *

><p>Mountains of Ren's control was slowly crumbling down. Yes, he was weak from having both his soul and blood sucked out of him. Yes, he was indeed with the girl of his dreams but that wasn't why his control was fading. It was, in fact, that that girl called him "Tsuruga san". She even replaced her grey eyes with golden as if she was...<p>

"Mogami san? I- is that you?" he asked.

She nodded, smiling her way through all of his confusion. It really was her after all. "I still can't see you so... I guess I'm not fully back. I can't remember everything since I only saw your memories of me but," She beamed, colouring her cheeks with a cute tint of pink, "I am beginning to get my memories back too; just pieces of them."

Do you know the feeling where you don't know what to do yet at the same time, you actually _do _know what to do? Ren wanted to claim those lips, even when it meant more of his soul would be taken, and make them plump and swollen. He wanted to kiss her so badly yet, wasn't that Keiko kissing him? _Not _Kyoko?

Hesitating, he placed his hand on her head and pulled her toward him. Jags of shards were in his heart when he asked the simple question: "Do you love me, Kyoko?"

Her blush was taking over her and spread throughout her body. Hearing him say her name... it felt like music to her ears. Sucking all of her courage up, she nodded. "Ever since... I was still Kyoko, I loved you till the day I disappeared."

"But you are Kyoko, now. Aren't you?"

With a jerky shake, she began to cry again. "But I barely remember my own memories and so I'm looking at your memories with me and-"

"How much did you see?"

Biting her lower lip, she replied, "I saw in your memories that you were... Corn."

Sighing, that one hand was joined with the other, and she was soon in the embrace of Ren. He hugged her tighter, sending her deep into his scent, and said, "Do you hate me for that? I have more dark memories that I own that will make you hate me more."

"No, I won't ha-"

"Are you sure?"

Total chaos, as many would say, was formed the moment Kyoko made Ren blush to the tip of his ears. She wanted to kiss him, to have a deep kiss, but she ended up kissing his neck—right at the bite marks she recently gave.

She realized her mistake, kissing his neck instead of his mouth, but continued what she was doing. She didn't feel the bite marks at all, but gave all her love to him, letting it sink into his wounds and snaking its way in his heart.

Ren, at a total loss, was just sitting there as the love of his life was doing this. In all of his life, with his previous girlfriends, he had never thought such simple kisses could make his heart beat like it was running a marathon. But... he did feel another feeling. He felt... healthy again?

As Kyoko placed her hands on his chest, she suckled on the mark, not even opening the wound! She continued to do that until Ren suddenly felt the mark closing, disappearing without a trace. When Kyoko lifted her head away, he cautiously felt the side of his neck. It really was gone.

"That must have been weird... kissing your neck and all..." Kyoko mumbled, hiding the blush that was reforming inside of her.

With another hug, Ren chuckled as he kissed her head. By instinct, she dipped down at the weight but she slowly wrapped her arms around him. She was really warping his mind right now. "I will take any kisses you put on me," He hovered his lips on her cheek, "even if they were to kill me." And he kissed her cheek, earning another warm blush.

* * *

><p>"Tsuki, you big coward!"<p>

"What?"

The shinigami shuffled the files, as if they were a deck of cards, and weaved his eyes back and forth at the info in front of him. _That should go in one pile I guess- wait! _He plucked one in disgust. _That one isn't even a file!_ He flung it in the garbage can, which it immediately disintegrating the so-called "file".

He continued to work, concentrating vigorously as his hands were playing around with the files yet putting them in the right categories. Scary how he works...

"You gave up your love for Keiko?" One of his "friend" (he didn't ask for that guy to be his friend!) slapped his back sharply. Too bad he was weak and that slap burned his hand.

"Shut up... by the way, I have wings, just like you, so stop hitting me like those humans do when they see their "friends"."

"But- oh, fine!" he pouted. "Anyway, why did you do that? You were madly in love with Keiko to the point that you were the reason why she turned into a shinigami."

"Kaji, can you just drop it? I don't want to talk about her right now," he said, ripping a file that kept repeating the same family name on it. Even if he was suppose to sort, he didn't really care that what he was doing was wrong. If you saw one million "Lee"s on a page, your eyes would bulge and you would throw it away too. Or rip it like Tsuki...

"But, she was once that actress and she-"

"I SAID FOR YOU TO DROP IT!"

Kaji whimpered until he bawled. "WAAAHHH! VIDKA! TSUKI YELLED AT ME!" The adult, who was acting like a child, flew over to whimper and complain to the female shinigami.

Vidka sighed, scratching her head as she furrowed her brows. "Well, Kaji, you asked for it. You already know that that isn't a light topic to be discussing right now," she said, shaking her finger. "Tsuki is... just upset."

"But why?" Kaji asked, pissing Tsuki off that he was attempting to pick the topic but not asking him directly.

"Because... I'm not going to tell you."

"But Vidka!"

"No buts!"

_Thank you, Vidka. At least you understand my position right now. _To tell the truth, Tsuki was, indeed, heart-broken. The person he was curious about when he was a child, the person who stole his heart using her innocence, the person who turned into the shinigami "Keiko", was reverting back to the person she was before.

Over the past few weeks of solitude and piles of files and papers, Tsuki learned that at his spare time, he could just check up on them using the orb. He, however mad he was, was always sighing when the two people he was loved were getting closer by the minute. It angered him to the point of popping like a balloon but... why did he feel a lighter jealously than usual?

When Keiko was snatched around by men, he would light up, turning into a blazing fire but only cooled down when Keiko was around him. With her around Ren, he would calm down and he wouldn't even feel like oil was poured on him. If there was oil and if someone _did _put fire on him to spread his anger, he probably wouldn't light up at all.

Was it because Ren was Kuon, his twin brother? Or was he getting soft?

Looking out the window, he saw the sun setting. As much as he hated the colour pink, he liked it when it was in the sky. The clouds would dance and blend their whiteness with the fiery red of the setting sun, making pink. It was beautiful, like when Keiko blushes...

Tsuki sighed as he thought of it, sending a breath of air out. He shivered as he wondered what Keiko was doing but paused as his hand hovered over the orb. Did he really want to see?

No, he didn't.

He sighed again as he straightened the files by tapping the ends to the table. He knew how when you sucked a human's soul, you see their memories and they begin to embedded them in your brain. After many blood-wasting years, he finally was able to get rid of his headaches. Only because he hated taking pills that Vidka would give him.

"Tsuki, take these files and type down the names so we can get them back if we lose them," Vidka ordered.

"Fine..." he took the file and stared at the screen.

"Well?"

"How do you use it?"

Vidka slapped her forehead. What? It wasn't his fault that he didn't know how to use a computer!

"What? You're acting like I should know how to do it!" Tsuki complained.

"That's because you should! They don't call it the "_Computer _Age" for nothing!" Vidka went over to his monitor, turned it on, and began typing the password. "Seriously, I thought your time with your victims would have helped you learn technology by now."

"Well, I keep breaking them..."

"Stop doing that, then!"

"Can't help it. I hate so many people..."

"UGH!" Vidka groaned loudly as she typed the names that he was suppose to do. Her fingers were graceful and seemed to fly on the keyboard, not missing a letter or misspelling anyone's name. Instead of typing, she almost looked like she was playing a piano that only went "Tip tap, tip tap".

Tsuki looked around the room, scanning the area, and saw that Kaji had left. The door was open though... Rapidly, he flew and shut the door and locked it. Throwing the key across the room, he sighed as he fell onto the floor.

Vidka laughed at this. "You needed to talk to me about Keiko?" she asked over her shoulder.

Tsuki nodded slowly.

"Well, I guess I could stop for a couple of minutes then be given more work than I usually have to," she said sarcastically.

"Really, you would?"

"NO!" She swirled the chair around and glared at him, boring her eyes into his skin. "Do you think I want to do that?" Then, she swirled back and typed quickly on the keyboard. "Just talk and I'll do _your _work."

"Thanks?" He rolled a leather chair next to her and plomped down. Inhaling and exhaling, he breathed as he asked, "What do you think is going to happen to Keiko?"

"What? Are you asking since she drank the soul of someone she knew when she was..." She looked around, "Kyoko?"

"Yeah... I'm worried of what might happen to her and how she-"

"You are worried she might die, don't you?"

As abrupt as that might be, Tsuki nodded, agreeing. "Shinigamis are humans that committed suicide. If they suddenly remember their previous life, they might find out why they killed themselves and do it again. But... for Kyoko, that isn't the case. She willingly became a shinigami after she lost her memories."

"Yeah, yeah." Tapping the keyboard, she clucked her tongue. "I think it was really stupid of you to take a human through the Gateway of Heaven. It's a 50/50 chance that they would turn into a shinigami after that. You're lucky that you found her on the street and-"

"I get it, I get it," Tsuki sighed. "I was _lucky_. A little more time and she would have..." he gulped, "disappeared."

"You're thinking too much about it, but aren't you worried that you might no longer be in her heart anymore? You might not be able to have a piece of her heart."

Typing still, she was surprised when she heard silence. When she turned, she saw Tsuki's smile brightening up the room.

"You know, she isn't an object that you can just keep and claim as your own. Her heart belongs to everyone. Whether she will let someone else have the feeling that is only meant for one person, it isn't my concern."

Surprised at his maturity, Vidka stopped and went to him. She ruffled his ears and sighed. "So you're giving up because he's your brother?"

Tsuki grinned. "No, I'm giving up since he showed me his love for her is greater than mine."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note: To the people who actually have the last name Lee or writes it in a different way, I am not trying to offend you. I'm just saying that if you saw a lot of the same name on a sheet till it turned into a more thicker book than the encyclopedia itself, then you would want to throw it out, right? (I know I would.)<em>**


	16. Omake: Just Say It!

_**... I am getting less talkative... Scary.**_

_**BTW, omake up ahead.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"B-but, Nii san!"<p>

"No, just say it."

"But I can't! You are my brother and-"

"Say it!"

"Fine." She sucked some air and blushed. "R-re-" she stuttered. She tried again. "Re-Ren, I lo-" Her head hit the floor as she moaned. Why was it so hard when she said it many times before? "REN, I LOVE YOU!"

Laughing at how much effort she tried just to say those four words, he decided that that was enough. "Good. Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Yes, it was!" she complained. "I don't call you Ren often and I..." she blushed. She knew that it wasn't that hard to say "I love you" but it was even more embarrassing when... you are forced to say it in front of people.

"Ren! Why are you making her say that!" Kanae shouted. She took Keiko and patted her head lightly.

"Seriously, Ren. There is a line between a doting brother and a brother with a sister complex..." Kijima stated, rolling his eyes.

"What? I just wanted to hear it from her," stated Ren, calmly.

"You couldn't have just asked me to say it when we were alone?" the shinigami, who was now the victim, blushed some more. Her constant blushing might even make her burn her whole face apart if this keeps up! "Nii san, you are so embarrassing!"

"Am I?" Ren took Keiko away from Kanae. "But I love you so much..."

Feeling and hearing him shift to a puppy face whimper, she gave up. "I... I love you too." She patted his head reluctantly and giggled.

After Keiko realized who she really was, she was even more embarrassed when Ren showed his affection for her outside of his apartment. She would blush fiercely or get too embarrassed but that didn't stop her from adoring all of his attention.

Yashiro blinked as he saw the small exchange of feelings. "Since when did you suddenly add Cain Heel into your life?" Except, in his perspective, Ren seemed to want to hear the words "I love you" from someone who looked like Kyoko chan.

Ren laughed. "I'm not acting like Cain. I just... love my little sister for her, not like Setsu."

"Really? Since it seems really familiar. With the spoiling..."

"And the small kisses..." added Chiori.

"And the fact you forced her to say "I love you"." finished Kanae.

"Are you feeling sick? I had no idea you were such a pedophile, Ren..." Director Shingai laughed.

"I am not!"

"Yeah, Nii san is not!"

With that, Ren playfully glared at her. "Call me Ren."

"But you-"

"Say it!"

She sighed but smiled. This was going all over again. "Ren."

He smiled, almost making everyone in the room faint. "See, that wasn't so hard, now was it?"

Keiko shook her head. "No, it wasn't."

* * *

><p><strong><em>This is a short chapteromake/one-shot. Just thought of it while I was thinking of the storyline. This happens after "Faint Remembrance" and I wanted to type it out to get it out of my system. Meh, sorry for the people who thought this was going to be a long chapter._**

**_With this, I might take... 1-2 weeks from writing the next chapter. Although I do have a 4-day weekend this week...  
><em>**


	17. Thirsty Kiss

_**Hmm... random time!**_

_**Heck, I think it's stupid that I hate girls considering I am a girl. BUT, girls make me furious since some don't work hard enough. I was partnered with so many girls since I WAS a GIRL... I would work better if they were guys...**_

_**Not all girls are like that (I know the readers out there aren't) but the people at my school don't take work seriously.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>She was corrupting his mind. Twisting it, warping it, turning it to mush<em>—<em>you name it. She, however, couldn't kiss his lips without taking his soul. 'Tis a shame, right? But there are other things to do to show your love other than kissing... And no, I don't mean sex.

So, what are many other ways? That's easy: showing your love in public!

"UWAH! Nii sa- I mean, REN!" she cried out forcefully. "Stop hugging me like that!"

"But why?" Ren whimpered. His arms were lying around her waist, calmly telling everyone that she was his.

"BECAUSE!" she blushed. "If you hug me from that angle, I can't hug you..."

A vast amount of people that were in the room slapped their foreheads.

"SERIOUSLY? HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO ACT LIKE THAT?" Chiori, who was disgusted, said. She still was in the Love Me Section due to her grotesque thoughts of how love _shouldn't _be. (Well, you don't have to be lovey-dovey to show you love someone... but, blame everything on Lory, the President. He is the Love-o-Maniac Expert)

"As long as they act like this when we aren't working, I am fine with this..." The director trailed off. To tell the truth, Director Shingai was, indeed, confused of the development between the two siblings.

Yashiro nervously glanced at the two "love-sick" siblings. Honestly, it did seem like the background of the Heel Siblings, with them being siblings and in love to the point of having a complex, but at the same time, it wasn't?

Ren's heart wasn't that pliable. You couldn't get through it as it was like a steel fortress, armed to protect the one thing that mattered most_—_Ren's heart. You couldn't make him forget about Kyoko that easily since she was his first "real" love.

_When I think about it_, thought Yashiro, _the only reason Ren might be so in love with his sister would be because she looks like Kyoko..._

"Ren?" asked Keiko."Can I have some more?"

This suddenly snapped Yashiro in his thoughts. He looked over and saw that Ren repositioned her so she could hug him and visa versa, but the one thing that could make him think of the word cliché was: Ren feeding Keiko. AGAIN.

Ren smiled as he picked up some dried fish and fed it to his cute sister. She licked her lips, and laid her head on his chest.

Ugh... how more cliché can you get? But... hmm? Why was Keiko wearing sunglasses at night? And what was with the sunhat and thick jacket? Was she...

"Hey, Keiko? Aren't you getting hot in all of those clothes? You would be baked if you stay in that any longer."

Keiko looked around for the direction of the voice until she directed herself to Yashiro. "No, I... I'm cold, that's all!" she nervously giggled.

"Then are you still sick?"

"No, I_-_" she paused and looked at Ren. "More..." she moaned.

"'Kay," obeyed Ren. He automatically got another piece of fish and dropped it in her mouth.

This was going nowhere. She wasn't going to tell the truth and__—__

"Is there any milk?" asked Keiko.

_Milk? Well, I guess since it is dark, she would want some milk to put her to sleep but-_

"Here you go."

Giving her a styrofoam cup, she happily took it. What she did next was... odd? She began to lap her tongue on the drink, drinking at the same time, and took her time. She finished very quickly, faster than what a human could if they did that, and gave it to Ren.

"Thank you, Ren. And can I-"

"You could have it when we get to our rooms."

"Really?"

In response, Ren patted her head and hugged her with one arm. He idly played with the back of her hair and smiled his blinding smile. No, not the fake one. The one that would make Kyoko's demons be stabbed with its shards of light. That one... and he only showed it to Kyoko or when he thought of Kyoko...

Wasn't that it? Did he think of Keiko as a replacement of Kyoko?

Yashiro grumbled as he saw his charge laughing, causing his sister to blush at the embarrassing comment he told her. _That's not real love if you are planning to replace Kyoko using your sister._

* * *

><p>"But why can't I sleep with you?" complained Keiko as she tugged on Ren's sleeve. She started to bawl. "But you said-"<p>

"Sorry, Keiko. The rooms that were assigned have to be all one gender."

"They don't _have _to."

"Sorry. Rules are rules."

"..."

"If it gets too unbearable, then knock on the door and I'll let you have that snack, 'kay?"

"Okay..."

She swiveled and held Kanae's hand so she could be taken to the next room. It just wasn't fair.

"Well, since Ren is in the other room, I guess you are going to stay here," stated Chiori. She stared at the redden girl before her. She huffed. "If you are going to sleep here, take off your jacket and that hat!"

"I can't," Keiko replied, still blushing.

"And why not?"

"Because..." _Because if I do, you might see my ears and tail! _Oh, how she wanted to say that since although her memories weren't restored yet, she did remember being close friends with these two.

With a couple of tries, Keiko learned to be able to take off her dandelion clip and still turn invisible whenever she wanted to. During the day and night, she decided to still be visible but it didn't help much when she still couldn't hide her animal features.

Ren knew this so he made her wear a heaping amount of clothing but he couldn't do anything about what might happen at night. He couldn't really change the rooms so he would sleep with her but trusted her two friends.

"Because what? Just take it off..." Kanae began to button down her jacket while Chiori was planning to peel off her hat.

"NO!" She swerved down, clinging on her hat and wrapping herself with the coat. "I... I like sleeping like this!"

"Riiight. So do we. Now, take it off." Chiori waved her hands downward.

"No!" refused Keiko once more. "If I do that... will you promise not to tell or be shocked?"

Perplexed, they both nodded, forgetting that the girl couldn't see. Quickly, they said yes.

Sighing, Keiko buttoned down her jacket to reveal her outfit, a cashmere sweater, and skinny jeans, and a... tail.

The two tried not to stare at the moving tail that swished back and forth.

Finally, she took off her glasses and hat. Underneath them, were golden eyes, instead of her usual grey ones, and cat ears.

Soon, the silence was broken when Kanae said, "Did Ren force you to wear that?"

"What- no! These," She tugged her ears," and these," She pointed to her tail, "are real!"

"Why do you have them?" Chiori questioned.

Sighing once more, Keiko bit her lip. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>In the other room, Ren stared at the ceiling as he was in the same room with a bunch of <em>guys. <em>He absolutely would rather be with Kyoko than with his manager and Kijima. Groaning, he flipped to the other side.

"Hey, I know you don't want to be with us and all but can you minimize your thoughts so we can all feel happy?" Kijima mumbled. "Why did we have to shoot at a hotel at night? We could have done that scene tomorrow and not have to stay here..."

"Does it really matter? Either way we have to stay because most of the scenes later are at a hotel," Ren mumble back.

"Right... Rabenda and Toto are mistaken for orphans by Sara so she takes them to a hotel that she was going for her vacation. At that hotel, Sara meets her student Taimu and they slowly fall in love..." he paused. "That reminds me. Why _are _you acting lovey-dovey with Keiko?"

_Because she is Kyoko_, he wanted to say. Except, he wasn't close friends with Kijima so he could just say that. Heck, he wouldn't even say it to Yashiro even when he was his manager.

"I just do," was his only reply.

"Right... are you trying to replace Kyoko?" answered Yashiro.

Shot up, Ren glared at Yashiro. "What do you mean by that?"

He shrugged and got into bed. "You know, it doesn't take anyone that long to know that your sister looks like Kyoko. And, since you love Kyoko, I thought you were trying to replace her using your sister."

"And why would I do that. I love-"

"Kyoko. You love Kyoko. Your sister _happens_ to look like Kyoko. Kyoko has been missing for ten years. You soon miss her so much that you will take anyone that acts or looks like Kyoko."

"Hey, hey... let's not be hasty or make anyone angry," Kijima nervously chuckled. He held both of his hands. "It won't do you any good if you-"

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!***

"That must be Keiko now. You did, after all, said she could come over," grumbled Yashiro, crossing his arms. He turned his bed away from the door. "Well, what are you waiting for? Open the door."

Ren sighed. He knew that Yashiro worked hard at making both him and Kyoko to be together so it must have been a shock to him for all of his work to fall down the drain. All because his client fell in love with someone else.

He walked over to the door as the banging went louder. "Coming... coming."

When he opened the door, all he saw was his eccentric President who looked... not eccentric? All he was wearing was a brown leather jacket and sweat pants. Since when did the President not have an entrance where everyone would gawk at him? Actually, what he was wearing and how he knocked the door normally earned a gawk.

"President... what are you doing here?"

Lory gritted his teeth. "What am _I _doing? Ren, why didn't you tell me before that you had a-"

"Ren!"

The President whirled around and saw a girl in a thick jacket hyperventilating. She was wearing sunglasses and a sun hat, even though it was already night.

The tall man rushed over to his sister but was stopped when she knocked him down. Her arms shook violently, trembling as she held onto his shirt. "Keiko? Are you alright?"

The girl's reply was a shake.

"Well, do something!" Kanae said, running down the hallway. "She suddenly was telling us _everything_," she said, telling Ren that she knew how Keiko was a shinigami, "when she suddenly went crazy and said that she was thirsty!"

Keiko abruptly hugged Ren tightly. She drooped down, looking down at him. "It hurts... I'm so thir... sty!"

Ren looked down and saw through the depths of the glasses, he could clearly see her eyes sharpening. Her teeth began to grow fangs...

_Uh oh... I can't let other people seeing her go crazy._

He immediately kissed her, allowing Keiko to suck his soul. Her lips brushed roughly on his lips as she began to nibble it, nipping him using her fangs. She soon, forgetting her surroundings, let go and bit Ren's neck. Ren could only wince as Keiko sucked more of his soul from his neck than from his lips. Well, at least she didn't drink his blood this time.

Lory just stared at the intimidating scene, wondering in wonder if they did this on a daily basis. And they were doing it just at the door! Their hands were all over each other, lips kissing anything they could kiss and... was she trying to give Ren a hickey?

The men inside the room blushed at the scene. All they were doing was sitting at their bedsides and watching this scene!

"So... when Ren said she could knock on the door to have a snack, did he meant _that _snack?" Kijima pointed. He could feel his blush running over his body, as he stared at this *cough* intense kiss.

"Err... that is kinda..." Yashiro gulped. Even after all of his accusations, this didn't seem fake love or Ren replacing Kyoko. _Maybe... it s true. People can move on even after they lost their loved ones. But... that still doesn't explain why Ren had to choose someone who looks like his first..._

She soon popped her fangs out of his neck and gave her burning love on the mark she made. They always did that so it didn't look like a vampire just bit him. Well, a _shinigami _bit him but they didn't need to know that either.

The mark soon vanished and Keiko went back to normal.

"I can't believe I forgot to give your midnight snack. You must have been really thirsty." Ren hugged her as he nuzzled in her hair. He inhaled her sweet scent. "I guess you really can't go to sleep without it."

"I'm sorry, Ren... I thought I could do it this time but-"

"You don't need to apologize."

Keiko nodded in his chest. Her small hands were on his torso, feeling the even beat of his heart.

"Ren, who is this?"

Looking up, Ren smiled as he hugged the little girl closer. "She's my sister Keiko, who is also my girlfriend and soon-to-be fiancée."

"REN!" The girl blushed at the thought. "I... I'm not-"

"Soon-to-be wife?"

She nodded cutely in his arms. Oh, how he loved how she blushed! The way her cheeks would have a tint of pink painted on them, so cute!

"Okay, if that's what you want to be in the future," cooed Ren softly.

Chiori groaned, leaning toward Kanae. "How can you stand that junk? It's disgusting!" she whispered.

"_How can I stand_ _it? _I'm also disgusted that she could even _think_ like that!"

"Because she is... you-know-who?"

Kanae nodded. "She did say she was trying to remember but... I guess she forgot how to act like herself."

Lory, at the moment, was loving everything those two were doing. It was as if any romantic's dreams come to life! It was like watching a love movie but better!

After all the flirting, Ren went back to looking back at the President. "Did you need something?"

Now, onto important matters. "Yes," he said, clearing his throat, "and this concerns your sister too. Can you please come to my house? I'll explain more about it in my car..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>You have got to be kidding me! I have a 4-day weekend and I could only do ONE chapter! STUPID TEACHERS AND TESTS THAT I HAVE TO STUDY!.!.! (I hate Social Studies a LOT. It always pisses me off when I get A's in it when I don't get it. I should be failing but nooo... they just HAVE to give me the top mark. *grumble grumble*) <strong>_


	18. Why Do You Have A Fake Sister, Ren?

_**I have a DA acc (deviantART account) but it doesn't have Skip Beat! pictures yet. I am, so far in my current life, going to edit and create backgrounds. Mine are simple and only use things from free editing websites so if you recognize some of the effects, then it is from there. It is the same user name as this one or you could go to my profile to find it.**_

_**Edit: 11/14/11**_

_**Never mind... It turns out I had time to do Skip Beat! pics today... Go to my profile and there should be a link that would take you to my DA profile.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"Ren..."<p>

"Yes?"

Lory huffed a circle. "I know you love your sister and all but..."

"Yes?" repeated Ren. The tension between the two grew until...

"WHY ARE YOU COVERING HER WITH YOUR JACKET? ISN'T SHE SUFFOCATING IN THERE?" barked the President. He glowered at his top actor who wrapped his entire jacket over her. He was still wearing it but it seemed ridiculous. She was already wearing a thick coat to begin with so why would you do that?

He shrugged at the comment. "I don't want you to smoke; so I'm protecting her."

Actually, that is true. He knew that since cats have sensitive noses (not as sensitive as dogs, though), Keiko would think of the smell to be acrid. He saw her twitching her nose and bending in disgust. Not that smoking was bad at all but... let's face it. The President is a heavy smoker.

"Just telling me that would have worked?" he sarcastically said, placing the cigarette in its ask tray. "Now, it seems that you don't _actually _have a sister. And, of course, you know that."

"Of course I do."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU TELLING EVERYONE THAT YOU HAVE ONE?" yelled the person on the the computer screen.

Currently, they were at the President's so-called "house" (more like mansion!) and were driven in his limo... At least he could still be high-classed even in sweats.

"Because we are pretending to be siblings, Dad."

"But, _why_?"

"Because."

"Ugh! This is going nowhere!" Julie, Ren's mother, groaned. "What's worse, I can't even see the cute, little girl that our son is hiding! He must have planned it with all of those layers! And wearing sunglasses and a sun hat at night? This is conspiracy!"

"That isn't important right now, sweetie."

"Yes, it is. You shouldn't wear those at _night_! Why else are they called _sun_glasses and _sun_ hats?"

"Anyway," Kuu turned back to the screen. He huffed, pouted, and made a sad face, "aren't you going to show us what she looks like? Your "fake" sister."

"No," Ren replied calmly. He took his phone out and dialed a number. Shortly, he placed it at his ear.

"Why not?"

"I don't have permission to show what she looks like to you."

"Wha- PERSMISSION? Your directors, co-actors, and FRIENDS can see her but not us? You didn't even TELL Boss about her! Keeping it a secret for over a month..." Kuu puffed his cheeks in hurt. "Whose permission do you need to get? Isn't she your-"

"I need permission from my cousin."

"Your cou- wait a minute... Is he your "fake" cousin?"

"Yep," said Ren, waiting for Tsuki to pick up his phone. Does he still have troubles using the phone? "Besides, very few people have seen Keiko at night and she looks... _different_ than what she appears in the day."

"How different?"

"You might see when I-"

"How do you use this?" popped out a voice.

The people in the room (and on screen) jumped in surprise when they saw a man over Ren's shoulder holding a phone. Ren, who has gotten used to this, took the phone and saw his name flashing. He pressed the button that appeared to be a icon of a green phone, and handed over to Tsuki.

"Can you hear me?" he asked, talking into the speaker.

Tsuki, who was just staring at Ren, nodded as he _finally_ was taught how to pick up a phone. _FINALLY._

"Uh... Ren?" Julie chuckled nervously. "Why does that man have dog ears on his head?"

"He also has a tail," shocked Lory. He stared at the waving thing. "Why?"

Ren ignored the questions and looked at Tsuki. "Is it okay for them to see?"

"They saw me already so I guess it is fine. If they tell anyone, I will eat them, 'kay?"

"Please don't," grumbled Ren. He sighed as Tsuki huffed in ignorance.

Keiko, who was sitting quietly in Ren's lap the whole time, went out of Ren jacket and laid her knees on the ground. Peeling off everything that hid her appearance, she soon showed her animal features _and _her golden eyes.

Julie, who was the first to speak, cooed at the sight of the girl. "She's _so _cute! Can we adopt her, can we?" she asked, feeling giddy at the thought.

Kuu touched his forehead and shook her head. "No, we can't do th-" He paused as he saw his wife bawling.

"WAAAHH! But she is so adorable!"

"That shouldn't be the only reason you-"

"_And _our son loves her. So technically, we will have her as our daughter soon," smiled the model, who stopped crying immediately.

Kuu stared at his wife in wonder. "Have you forgotten why we are talking about her?"

Julie sighed. "Ah... right." She turned her head to the screen and put her serious face on. "Darling, why are you pretending to be my son's sister?"

Keiko blinked and nervously fidgeted. "Because I am a..." she trailed off. No matter how many times she would speak of who she was to her victims' family members, this felt weird to take it all in. After all, she was talking to _Ren's _parents! She didn't even know who they were to begin with! But... his father had a familiar voice.

Tsuki gripped her shoulders and laid on the floor with her. Thank the "Big Boss" for laptops. You never have to worry about going too low that the people on Skype can't see you.

"We are shinigamis and we're assigned to take care of your son for a year. On his last day, he will die."

Ren raised his eyebrow and sighed harshly, dipping his head down as he gripped his thighs. He went to the two's level and grabbed the man's head. He ruffled Tsuki's ears roughly. "Do you always tell your victim's family like that? Without sympathy?"

"Yep," nodded Tsuki bluntly, not caring about the harsh treatment that he was receiving. Hey, at least Ren was rubbing his fur the right way.

The parents on the screen had their "HAH?.!" face on. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE IS GOING TO DIE?" they cried out in unison.

"Like I just said, he is going to die," Tsuki, as blunt as ever, stated. He shrugged his shoulders. "We just don't know how. So for his last year on Earth, we grant whatever wish he wants."

"Then wish to live, Ren!" Julie cried.

"Sorry," the shinigami shook his head, "you can't do that."

The President stared at the two shinigami and finally, and just _finally__,_ said, "Hey, why does one of your shinigami look like Kyoko and the other look like Kuon?"

Ren shrugged. "I don't know about Tsuki but Keiko looks like Kyoko because she _is _Kyoko."

Pause.

"EEHHHHHHHHH?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Big sighs all around! I was, currently but terribly bored, taking a break from studying so I was able to type up this chapter. It's a shame but I really don't care about acing that SS test. Although I complain about people that don't work hard enough, if it was just tests then that doesn't really matter. People should care more about marks when it's a group project.<br>**_


	19. Blurted Confession

_**... Meh.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Recapping the previous event:<strong>

With due respect, we hear the surprising exclamations of the shocked actors (and the President).

"What do you mean, _she's Kyoko?_", questioned Kuu, widening his eyes as large as saucers. Either he needed his ears checked or his son had twisted his hearing.

"It's what I said, she's Kyoko," Ren exclaimed, calm as he could be. Seriously, any more calmer and someone would have to make him angry on purpose for the fun of it.

Tsuki, who was rolling his eye, sighed, shook his head, and threw it back to laugh. He chortled, "Isn't that the first thing you think of when you see Keiko? She _looks _like Kyoko because she _is _her. Just... younger."

"No way!" gushed Julie. She touched her blushing cheeks lightly as she smiled tenderly. "This cutie is Kyoko? It is really nice to meet you, honey!"

Kyoko could only blush at this. Her cheeks flamed as she wondered who Ren's mother could be. To have the heart of an angel and the voice of a harmonious mermaid... what did she look like? She must be...

"Uwah... Ren!" she cried out. She touched his sleeve and gave it a tug.

"Yes?" he said, glancing down at his own angel- even though she would think of herself as a shinigami only.

"Is this the fairy queen that you told me? You know, the one who has eternal youth and is the most beautiful queen in all of Fairyland?"

Pause.

"Pfft!"

Tsuki trembled as his laughter bubbled inside of him. Really, did she still believe in fairies? Biting his tongue, he endeavour himself to not laugh, chortle, or even let out a sound.

Meanwhile, Julie was squealing in delight at the girl's cute description of her. "Really, Kuon? You told her that I was a fairy?" she wanted to know. She was smiling with glee. "Aw... what did he say about Kuu, honey?"

"Mom, I don't think-"

"He told me that he was so big, that he could lift his whole kingdom using only his hand!"

Right at the corner, Lory was grinning as he saw the lady talking to the screen, making cute hand gestures to tell how their son thought of them. On the screen, you could see the couple laughing at the praise their own son thought of them when he was ten. You could see their son blushing like a school girl, wanting his loved one to stop telling them how much he was a doting son, loving his family to bits.

One shinigami—the one that looked like Kuon—was wrestling Kuon, trying to prevent him from shutting the girl up. As she went on, the light in the room became brighter. No, not because of the light bulbs that were illuminating in the room. It was because day had woken up from its slumber and let night quit its shift.

Soon, the two shinigamis lost their ears and tails, making them look like ordinary humans. Kyoko lost her golden irises and were replaced with grey ones. She soon took on the appearance of Keiko, Ren's sister.

Julie would still coo over their transformation and surprisingly, Tsuki didn't mind coming down to Earth when he was suppose to work.

* * *

><p>"Laugh all you want but I won't care, Kaji," exclaimed Tsuki as he began to type out the names of soon-to-be victims. His eyes were red—again, no surprise—and his lips were chapped from not eating. Imagine not eating your daily fifty course meals a day! What a disaster! Even Vidka wouldn't ring up that fact to the Big Boss. Was he <em>trying<em> to starve him to death?

"Oh, you don't? I just think it is ironic how you and Keiko are acting now. Keiko was once a pacifist and hated taking souls yet _now _she is only taking souls from one victim. She even has her fangs now!" he chuckled. "And you, the "bloodhound", is giving his soul rather than taking. Since when do you give a part of your soul to your victim? You are known as the top shinigami in-"

"Yeah, yeah. So what? I take a soul, I give a soul... big deal!" Tsuki clenched his fists, smacking them down on the keyboard. Impressively, he typed out the correct names of the victims. How creepy yet cool of him.

"No... I think it's funny that you are a Giver and Keiko's a Taker."

"A what and what?"

Kaji clucked his tongue. "I guess you don't really know... It's really rare to find two shinigami that like their victim so much that they are given permission to take their soul and give a part of their soul so they could live longer."

"And the Big Boss called them a Giver and Taker? Man, he should come up with more creative names."

"But," Kaji continued, ignoring Tsuki's little comment on God, "that doesn't mean their victim can live longer than the year they are given. The living longer part only is for the soul they are receiving. The less soul you have, the less energy. The more soul, the better."

"Yeah, I don't care..." Tsuki muttered, typing more names. His eyes wandered the screen, hating the glowing box. Well, at least he wasn't in a pink room. What was worse? He was typing on a _magenta _laptop. Even though it was a colour with the blend of red and pink, he still thought of it as only pink. "He's really getting on my nerves."

Subtle, Vidka decided to enter. "Coffee, anyone?"

"Oo! Can I have the one with hazelnuts?" Kaji exclaimed. He reached out and bent to see what type he got. "A cappuccino?"

"Sorry, I only give hazels to Tsuki. It is, after all, his favourite wake-up-and-stay-up drink," smiled Vidka. She dropped the cup lightly on the desk and tapped onto Tsuki. "You can have a break now."

"Oh, finally!" He scooped the cup and chugged slowly on the burning drink. He learned to sip freshly brewed coffee without burning himself years ago. "I finally am getting the hang of typing and using... this thing." Tsuki patted the laptop.

"Laptop... it's called a laptop," explained Vidka. "Anyway, how are things with Keiko?"

Tsuki groaned. He laid his head on the table. "Don't remind me. It's still nerve wracking every day seeing those two get closer."

"I thought you didn't mind that?"

"I don't but... there are times when I feel like I should."

"You still love her, don't you?"

"But I know I don't have a chance against... him!"

"There you go again, taking out your jealously onto your brother."

"Oh? And I can't when I lost my love to him?"

Vidka shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"Yes! It does because..." Tsuki tightened his jaw and rolled the balls of his heels. Quietly, he swirled back to sip his coffee. He let some drizzle down his neck, each drop missing the keyboard but bouncing back on the screen.

"Tsuki!" The protective "mother" ran her fingers on his muscular chest. "I can't believe you! Just..." Her eyes softened as she looked at the deep pools of silver that were reflecting from her emerald ones. Since when did... she feel so warm around her own son?

***Flashback***

_"Vidka? Can you come here for a second?" The attendant asked as she bowed in respect for her senior._

_Vidka was known for her love for everyone. This made her an unlikely target for death._

_God, the creator of the world, made shinigamis die from returning memories and love. If you love someone, you would give up your own life for them, right? With that, Vidka made herself to love more than one person, lowering the risk of death. If you love everyone, you don't have the desire of lust, or specific love where you want these people all to yourself. You only receive this emotion the moment you actually fall in _love_, not spreading kindness to everyone._

_"Yes? What is it?" Vidka straighten her hair as she let it flow past her shoulder. Her dark irises contrasted with her flaming vermillion hair. Her ears twitched, revealing ears of a sly fox, and her tail was orange with the tip in pale white._

_She preened her wings, licking her hands clean, and smoothed her wrinkled skirt._

_Beaming, the attendant giggled nervously. "Do you remember Crésho?"_

_Vidka's glowing demeanour vanished at the name of her ex. "Yes, how could I not?" she hissed sickly. _

_She crossed her arms and muttered. The only person she couldn't stand was him. They were so in love until she realized he was a jerk that only loved girls for their appearances and status. The very moment he saw Shira, he abandoned her. _

_All because she had everything she didn't had: big breasts, long, smooth legs, wide hips, plump lips... She could go on and on, degrading herself bit by bit. If only she was more prettier..._

_Noticing she was lost in her thoughts, the attendant sighed. "Well, it turns out that God assigned him a job, but he refuses to take it."_

_"Oh? Well, good for him. So, I guess he wants _me _to take it, now? Why can't he give it to Shira? Oh, that's right... SINCE HE JUST WANTS HER FOR HIS PRIVATE PLEASURES, AND NOTHING ELSE!" she huffed._

_The reddened attendant was gaping at Vidka. _Wow... I heard that Shira made those two break up badly, but I didn't think _this_ bad!

_She bit her lips and felt apprehensive. "Well, the assignment was just to take care of a baby till he was old enough to get the basics of being a shinigami-"_

_"Whoa, whoa, wait!" she waved her hands in front of the attendant. "A _baby _is going to turn into a shingami? Can that even happen?"_

_She shrugged. "Shinigamis can't age. That's why God made us be in the age around the 20's. Could be 15-25, but never lower or higher."_

_"But shinigamis are humans that committed suicide. A baby can't do that and-"_

_"It doesn't matter. What God insists, we do. I suspect that this child died the moment he was born. This must have made our Lord feel sorry for him so he made him into a shinigami. Or at least, begin his life now as one rather than a human." She hardened her eyes. "Are you prepare to teach this boy everything you know?"_

_Nodding furiously, Vidka accepted. "I mean, how hard can he be?"_

* * *

><p><em>"Tsuki! You come back here!"<em>

_"NEVER!"_

_"Never?" Her eyes twitched. "Oh, is that so? Well..."_

_She had no problems grabbing the boy over her shoulder and swinging him around. "You don't have your wings yet, so I will fly as high as I can—then drop you."_

_"What? No, I am sorry!"_

_Her lips quivered before she giggled at the sight of Tsuki struggling to get down. "Don't worry. Just tell me why you keep going off now. Before, you always stuck to me like glue."_

_This caught her attention when he stiffened stiffly. "Uh... I met new friends?"_

_Tapping her elbows, she folded her arms. "Really? Then can I meet them?"_

_"NO!" he shouted. _

_Vidka stood back, shocked, but held it in. She beamed and patted Tsuki's shoulders. She sighed. "Don't stay out too late. We leave tomorrow."_

_"Uh... 'kay!" _

_And for the first time, he smiled with all his might. So much, that his cheeks were tinted red._

_Vidka chuckled at the boy. Who were the people he was hanging out with that made him so happy?_

* * *

><p><em><em>"Vidka! Viiiidddkkaa!"<em>_

_With all that racket, Vidka moaned as she bit into her toast. _Hmm... needs some peanut butter on it... _Spreading some all over it, she immediately gulped it down, not bothering herself to chew, and chugged a glass of milk to go with it. Hey, if you're going to eat something with peanut butter, drinking milk helps you swallow it._

_Slowly, she looked at Tsuki, noticing his hair all messed up. He was all packed up with his backpack.  
><em>

_"Tsuki..." she threatened._

_And he knew what she was so angry about. Frustrated, he slammed the door as he began to straighten his hair. While he was doing so, Vidka looked at the mirror that was in front of her. Those drawers... Why put a mirror on the top of a drawer yet you don't make it body length? Maybe only closets could do that..._

_He came back, a little wet on his head, but looked ready to start the conversation back on._

__"Now, what was it that you were about to ask?"_ she asked, decided to begin to get it over with. Besides, since when do you get Tsuki to start something? This was really rare._

__"You know how I kept asking for you to let us stay in Kyoto for a few more days?"_ he inquired, looking determined._

_She nodded._

_"Well," he gulped nervously, "it is because there is this _guy _that caught my attention..."_

__She sharply gasped out loud. "Oh my go-"__

_He sternly stared at her. "Don't say _that_."_

_She eye-rolled Tsuki, adoring his respect to God, and crossed her arms, annoyed at the switch of respect. "Oh my... _goodness_. You are in _love _with a-"_

_"NO! Not _that _kind of attention. I mean- oh, never mind!" He slapped his forehead, grunting as he paced around the room. Vidka giggled at his annoyance, almost feeling giddy at the sight of her getting the wrong idea. OF COURSE, he didn't meant THAT attention, but... who had caught Tsuki's interest? There was barely anyone that did._

__"Then, wwhhaatt?"_ Vidka questioned, trying to talk like a teen to piss him off. She knew he disliked the fact that she always tried to act young, but it was only to..._

_Huh? What was she trying to do?_

_She paused, but shook her head.  
><em>

__"I-" he paused, "promise you won't say anything!" he shouted.__

__After that, she nodded cautiously. "I... promise." She held up hand in reply.__

__There was a long pause before, _"I don't know why but I keep looking up this guy's file over and over again," he said, showing her the file as he took it out of his backpack.  
><em>__

__As he handed the file over, she chuckled.__ Really? Since when did a human interest you before? _She knew it was a human based on the colour of the file. Humans had files the colour of spilled coffee while shinigamis had black, the same colour as their wings._

_As she flipped through the file, the first thing that caught her eye was the picture. _This is...!

_"Ah... I understand why you would feel so curious because of the similarities in looks," she noted, rubbing her chin._ Try to act normal!_ "And same birthday too..."_

__"Why do I feel like you are _acting _like you never saw this before?"__

_This caught her by surprise. _"What ever do you mean?" she said tightly.__

_"You know. The way your tone is sounds pre-tty_ _high pitch... When females try to lie, they usually laugh, smile, or say things high pitch, thinking that no one will suspect."_

__"That is _such _a stereotype; that is _so _not true."__

__"Then tell me, why are you sweating?"__

__"What?" she panicked.__ I'm sweating? Did I give myself away already? _But when she touched her neck, it was rather dry._

__"Ah ha! So you are lying or you wouldn't do that and-"__

__"Okay, okay! Sheesh! Why are ten-year olds the hardest partners to deal with?" she sighed heavily. "Fine, I will tell you but you might have to stay in Heaven for a couple of days because of headaches."__

__"Why would I?" he asked cautiously.__

_"I will say one sentence, and you will have a rush of memories filling up your head, making your head sting for days."_

_"No, wait! I don't think- I don't think I want to know anymore!"_

___"Too late!" ___

___She went closer to her, feeling depressed suddenly that she kept the secret from him for a very long time. He was going to find out soon anyway, but she didn't want it to be like this. So... would she lose him if she did this?___

____"He is your younger twin brother..." she quietly whispered.____

___She let go of him, waiting for his reaction. All she saw was him shaking as he gripped his head. He started to bawl, something that was also rare to see. ___

___"Tsuki?" ___

___She reached out for him, but flinched. ___

___If you died the moment you were born, did you even had memories?___

"I will say one sentence, and you will have a rush of memories filling up your head, making your head sting for days."

_But did he even have any memories? Finally, she embraced him, muffling his tears. "There, there... You'll see him again, I guarantee it. It was fate that made you see him at the age of ten. Ten is a good number!" she exclaimed, trying to cheer him up. _

_She gulped, but smiled sadly. " At least... you have family."_

***End of Flashback***_  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Vidka? HEY, VIDKA!"<p>

"Wha- What?" Her head shot up abruptly, almost giving her a migraine. _Argh... I hate it when I do it too fast. _Her vision was pitch black, giving her brain to feel fuzzy.

Seeing her getting another migraine, Tsuki waited obediently. "Hey... you were out of it for a while. While I was talking to you, you suddenly looked sad again. And my shirt is still wet..."

"Oh! I'm _terribly _sorry!" she bowed. As she suddenly could see more clearly than the colour black, she saw his white shirt was still unbuttoned and wiped it with a towel that Kaji brought over.

"I probably have to go now..." Kaji exclaimed, leaving without a reason to go.

Later, Tsuki patted Vidka. "Were you thinking about Crésho again?"

"Yes, I di- WHAT? H-how did you know?"

"You always show this sad face when you think about him..." he answered, using the towel to wipe the screen. In frustration, he pointed at the screen for the magic to happen. Clean and done.

Vidka bit her lip. "...n't for long."

"What?" Tsuki turned and saw Vidka... crying? Her face was buried in her hands as moist tears slipped through the gaps of her fingers.

"I... wasn't thinking about him... for long. I was thinking about you!" She gasped, covering her mouth, but continued to cry. "I worry about you and..."

"Hey, I'm now older than you. Shouldn't it be my turn to worry about you?"

Scared, she shook her head. "Just because you age and I don't doesn't mean..." she started to bawl again. Her whole body shook as she fell to the floor. Her hair was all over the place, covering her and...

Tsuki kissed on top of her head.

"Ne, I'm sorry if I gave you trouble."

"You never do! It's just... I lo-" She pursed her lips together, quivering as she looked away from him. "It's... nothing."

"Hey... is it because we're apart?"

"Huh?" She looked at him as she saw him rubbing his neck. "We were once partners, if that's what you want to call it, and now that Keiko is my partner, we barely see each other. It was kind of lucky that I was told to do paper work since then I got to see you. Hey," he looked at Vidka, "why _are _you doing paper work now? Before, you loved sucking human souls and-"

"It's nothing! And it will always be, OKAY?" she stood up, letting more tears flow out. "I... you will never understand how much I go through when you... you... UGH!" She stormed out of the room.

"VIDKA! HEY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

She stomped aimlessly, not knowing where she was going until she bumped into her ex. She dodged around him, not caring her anger from him anymore, and ran into her room.

"Hey! Vidk-"

"Just shut up, will you? Isn't she crying because of you?"

Tsuki looked at Crésho, grinding his teeth as he pulled on his collar. "Funny, weren't you the one that made her cry? I still remember it, even though I was just a baby. You were assigned to take care of me, but you didn't want to so you gave it to Vidka. Everything that you didn't want to do, you gave it to her. And the Big Boss actually allowed it every time! What was he thinking?.!"

"Oh? Look, I admire your memory, but why would I make her cry? I just told her that I loved someone else and-" He leaned forward and whispered something.

Tsuki's eyes widened. "What?"

"Tsuki..."

The two men both turned as they saw Vidka's tear-streaked face. "Please don't talk about me in front of my room. Your shouting gives me migraines..."

"Oh, sorry," apologized Tsuki.

"Yeah, so-"

"I don't need an apology from you, MISTER!" she snapped. She moaned as she squeezed her eyes shut, pressing hard on her forehead. "Tsuki, it's okay."

"But you-"

"I don't want to talk about my past with him. It's all water under the bridge. Don't worry."

Tsuki sighed as he glared at Crésho to leave. He did, not liking the fact that he retreated, but he left without a word.

Soon, Tsuki pushed Vidka slightly, and locked the door.

"Tsuki?"

"You still have some of my clothes here, right?"

Surprised, Vidka nodded. There were times when Tsuki would sleep in her bed after a long day. Since her room was near the entrance, he chose to sleep with her. He always would, for some weird reason, bring food in her room. He never knew where to eat since he hated eating at the cafeteria. Too much squealing girls. With all that food, he always managed to spill them on his shirt or pants.

He closed the closet behind him, ruffling through his clothes. He soon came out with a fresh, blue undershirt. "Do you need me to sleep with you tonight?"

She blushed, turning away. "Don't you like sleeping with Keiko better? You once told me that!" She hugged herself, letting him see her back. If she turned, he would have seen her crying even more.

"But_ Kyoko_ sleeps with Ren now."

_Kyoko? Even after knowing who she was, he would still call her Keiko!_

"Oh? So you are just going to sleep with me since she doesn't want to be with you anymore? That's just swell! _I'm _just a replacement! And I always will be. I'm not _ir_replaceable. I'm just replaceable."

"Are you- Are you still thinking about that?.! How many times do I have to tell you? He isn't even worth two cents and he was just a big jerk! Stop thinking that just because he threw you away from his life that everyone will too!" he sighed. "You're just like Kyoko and Sho."

"Oh? _Now _you are comparing me with _her _again. That's just _great_!" She ran under her covers and gripped her pillow, crying into into it. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"But you still have migraines..."

"Yeah? Well, you being here isn't going to help me!"

_Did I say too much?_ she thought as she couldn't hear his voice. Soon, his arms were around her waist. She squeaked, surprised that he went under her sheets and into her bed without her knowing.

"Vidka... Is it true that your hair wasn't always dark brown; that you had orange hair like embers flitting from a fire?" he nuzzled into her hair. "I always wondered why out of all the shinigamis, you didn't had any animal features and looked only like an angel with black wings. I heard your eyes weren't chartreuse, but black, and the animal you looked like was a fox..."

"Wha... why are you saying all of this?"

"That was what you looked like before you met me. You changed the moment you knew I was going to have dog ears and a tail. Why did you do that?"

"Be-because dogs hate foxes, right?"

"Vidka..."

"I wanted to get rid of what I looked like before, okay? I just... I just didn't want to look like the girl I was back then in front of you and-"

"You love me," Tsuki huskily finished.

"EHH? Who told you-"

"It was Crésho."

"That stupid baka. I want to-"

"Well, is it true?"

Vidka turned around and gave a teary kiss. Her mouth molded with his as she tightly grabbed onto his hair. She let go, wanting to breathe. She was breathing heavily. "Yes! Yes, it's true. When I found out that you were going to be partners with Keik- Kyoko, I was jealous since we would be apart. You fell in love with Kyoko when you were a shinigami and now you're partners, it's not fair!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Since you still love her!"

"Really? Since when?"

"Since when- you told me hours ago!"

"But I would never let my younger brother be sad if I snatched her away from him."

"What the- try to make more sense the first time!"

"I will," he chuckled.

"Do you love me then?"

He kissed her cheeks, licking away her salty tears. "Even if I'm confused with my feelings, I don't love Kyoko anymore. I don't love her like before, but... I do feel warmth when I'm with you."

"You-"

"I love you too."

She smiled as she hid under the covers. Curious, he went down and saw her green eyes faded to black. Her hair was much lighter and her human-like ears turned into fox ears.

"This is what I really look like... Do I look bad?" She blushed.

Tsuki saw this, even when the room was dark and gave a cold chill. He hugged her, loving how she radiated the perfect amount of heat. "Oh my god," he said, forgetting how he hated to say that, "how could Crésho give up such an angel?"

***Flashback***

_ "I just told her that I loved someone else and-" He leaned forward and whispered something. "*I already knew I wasn't worthy for her love. I already knew that one day, she would fall in love with someone like you.*"_

***End of Flashback***

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'M SO SOOOOOOOORRRRRRYY! I was doing school work, and was practising for a Winter Concert, and then I felt really weird. I was thinking, "Am I forgetting something?", and then BOOM! I forgot to finish this chapter. I was three quarters done until suddenly, I broke my leg. NOOOOOOOOOO! I blame this cursed mouse ring I bought. I wore it for three days and its right eye fell out. Then it began to rust. Then on the same day I took it off, my right leg broke. I couldn't walk for 2 weeks! All that limping and leg crutches... I was in an even bad case where I had to use a wheel chair during the last week. I'm sorry!<strong>_

_**So again, I'm sorry for not typing up a chappie. Though, I still think no one cares since I have a small amount of reviews. And with the number of chapters so far, that is REALLY little.**_

_**Note: this chapter focuses a LOT on Vidka and Tsuki. Next one will be more KyokoxRen.**_

_**Another note: If you guys (actually, I think there are more girls out there) didn't notice, Vidka is a made up name. It isn't Japanese, or Chinese, or Russian. If it actually is a name in some culture, then WOW! The same goes to Crésho. If you don't know how to pronounce it, it's "cray-show".  
><strong>_


	20. It's All Coming Back to Me

_Light footsteps pitter pattered across the living room as she turn__ed around to see if anyone was watching her. No one was, thank god. She lightly opened the door to the refrigerator and rummaged through the stacks of groceries she just recently bought herself, with the help of the ryokan of the Fuwa inn. Thankfully, the box she was looking for wasn't crushed, thanks to her organization skills._

_She wrapped herself with the fuzzy duvet, one of her own, and blew warm air against her hands. December was a cold season in Japan, and it will always will. She reached carefully and took the box, quietly slamming the door back to its original closed form. _

_She smiled as she saw the tag that said: "Happy Birthday, Kyoko!" _

_Her mother never cared for her before, so why did she give her this cake? Or at least, she thought it was cake..._

_When she opened it, she found an empty box. _

_And instead, all that weight on the box was actually her hopes getting too high. _

_"I..." she bit her lip. "Happy... birthday."_

_And she collapsed onto the floor.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Keiko's POV<strong>

I was startled, scared at the dream (more like a nightmare!), and fumbled my fingers to find the warmth I usually would find next to me.

I found none...

"REN?" I yelled, panicking. "Ren, where are you?"

"Be quiet, will you?.!"

"Huh?" I twitched my ears and heard Kanae's voice, a little bit irritated and with a tad bit of an annoyed edge.

I heard her sigh, a couple of rustling told me that she was shaking her head. "Look, I know you usually sleep with Ren, but that doesn't mean you have to shout! Did you forget that girls sleep with girls, guys sleep with guys?"

Slowly, my realization came back. Big tears fell down as I laid my head on my folded legs. I gripped them tightly, wetting the soft blanket.

"I... I just saw something, that's all. I felt happy in the dream, but then I found out that it was too good to be true."

_There is no way Mother would give me a cake, even a small one. Sometimes, I would have nightmares of her. Instead of Ren's memories, I get more of mine. And they consist a lot of my mother these days. I... don't want this cruel, terrifying feel swirling in me. I'm afraid._

"Hey... it's the morning, so maybe you would like some more sleep?"

Giggling, I smiled. "Sure, I won't be on set with Ren. Rather, I'm going to stay here for a while."

There was silence until, "Are you sure about that? You're usually always around Ren. Isn't he like a second guide dog to you, guiding you around that way you don't trip?"

"Kanae... I just don't feel like going today."

"Uh... okay?"

* * *

><p>"She didn't seem all that chipper today. And isn't she usually all happy?" Kanae wondered aloud, combing her hair as it frizzed up from the cold air. She breathed onto her hands and rubbed them together. "Hey, did something happen last night that she got a trauma?"<p>

"A trauma?"

"Yeah, she wouldn't eat breakfast, and even _flinched _when I touched her. Ren, you really have to act more brotherly to her, whether you want her as your wife, or not."

"Kotonami san..."

"Just call me Kanae, for Pete's sake!"

"_Kanae_, I just asked you what she was doing, and you're throwing all of it at me, which is good! I just didn't need to hear the last part..." he grumbled, rubbing her forehead.

"Sorry? She just... cried a lot early this morning, and that worried me. At first, I thought it was the fact you weren't with her, or that nightmare she had, but it might not be neither."

"Oh? How so?"

"Well-"

**"Okay! Actors on set!"**

Kanae shrugged, "I guess I'll tell you later."

* * *

><p>Tug, grip, release.<p>

Tug, grip, release.

Tug, grip, release, SCREAM!

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I WANTED MY MEMORIES TO BE BACK, BUT NOW TOO MUCH IS RETURNING!"

_No... I feel so weak... I might not be able to recuperate after this... So... tired._

"Ugh... I have a headache."

"Baka, do I have to help you all the time?"

A light breeze flew in, actually was it two? They zipped around her and hugged her playfully. "Keiko... does it hurt _that _much?"

_Yes, Vidka! What kind of question is that?_

"Keiko, I believe you are getting more of your memories of Kyoko, am I right?" Tsuki waited, and his response was a jerky nod. She started rolling tears down her cheeks, turning her rosy cheeks into drenched, salty ones.

"Keiko... I'll give you a present on Christmas, but you have to endure this a bit longer," Tsuki answered.

She nodded, not thinking clearly enough to make out his words. Her head began to throb painfully, drumming into a terrible intermittent beat. Quietly, she opened her wings. They were out even before the sun could have a chance to set.

This showed that she was soon finished. She no longer was going to be a shinigami soon. Only one year left... or maybe less.

Her fingers laced around the two that were hugging her, both arms hanging lazily around them.

"I saw Ren... that night where I ran to him when I went hysterical for his soul... I didn't need to hold anyone," she closed her eyes. "I felt... happy."

And then she fell back onto the bed.

* * *

><p><em>Kanae saddened, "I'm not sure about this, but maybe..."<em>

The towering man ran up the stairs, ignoring an easy ride on the elevator. Taking the large flight of stairs, he was soon at his beloved's door. He thought of knocking on her door, but a light tap earned a creak. The door was already opened.

_"...she's getting more of her memories back?"_

_No! _yelled Ren in his mind. His train of thought was skidded to a halt. _Please don't tell she...!_

When he dashed into the room, his icy cold presence warmed up at the sight of Keiko breathing calmly.

Her calmness to her sleeping stance, everything seemed fine.

Her smile broke into a playful grin when he started to fiddle around the curls of the strands of her hair. She opened her eyes, sniffed the air, and tightly hugged him.

He laughed at her actions, but her cold arms felt foreign to him. She was usually a warm-like kitten that you would have around if you were cold. She wasn't an icicle! What was wrong?

Before he could even ask, she leaned forward and asked a question herself. "Are you finished all your scenes?"

Again, Ren tickled her, teasing her ticklish ear, and let her into his wide arms. She was still cold, which puzzled him, but he allowed them both to be engulfed by her blanket.

She murmured, appearing to be drowsy, and mumbled her complaint to his "teasing".

It was true that he was teasing her, but her speech felt similar to...

"Kyoko?"

She froze, hiding deeper into the blanket and into the warmth of his arms. The blanket showed a different purpose as Ren flipped it off from the bed.

Her tiny hands were on his chest, burying her head with them. Was she scared? Why was it that when he said her real name, she...

"Hey, if I were to, say... have most of my memories back, would you be relieved?" she said, shivering inside his arms. Her own arms wrapped around his waist, squeezing him.

Surprised, the actor tilted forward, making her fall onto her back. He was on top of her... what an awkward situation...

His hands, still around the girl, were soon released, and cupping her cheeks. She stared at him with lifeless eyes, and gave an adorable blush just for him.

"Yes, I would be relieved. I want you to remember all those times we were together, even if we didn't know how strong our feelings were. I want you to remember who I was to you, and how you loved acting as much as I do," he bent down, inching closer to her lips. She opened them slightly, as if she knew his presence was near them.

"I... the only one left that I don't really remember... is who Shotaro is.."

"Shotaro?" _Who's he? _It took some contemplating until he realized she must mean Fuwa _Sho._

"Oh, him... You don't need to remember him." He decided to kiss her cheek instead. The thought of Fuwa just made him feel sick.

Fuwa was still in the entertainment industry, not giving up in his goal of being #1.

This, no matter how many times Ren would think of it, was a pathetic goal. Sure, it was great he was a great singer, but a goal where all you cared was to be the best seemed like a ridiculous goal. If it was because he wanted to be #1 _and _he loved singing, then that was okay. What was the point of wanting to beat someone if you didn't had a clear goal?

_Knowing him, he probably thinks I stole his female fan base..._

Going back to Keiko... she was, as you might have guessed, freaking out. All she said was _Shotaro_, and that earned her a kiss on the cheek rather than the lips. Was he a bad guy to be mentioning?

Not like she would know... she soon felt her whole body turn to ice as she tried her best to stay in his warm arms. Except, no matter how long she would be in them, she wouldn't be able to let the heat transfer over to her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>... I just hope I can write more because of the Winter Break... My hopes are that I can write AT LEAST 1-3 chapters... Except, I need to study... Bummer.<strong>_


	21. Christmas Eve

If anything, you would have expected Kyoko to shrink down to size at the thought of her senpai sleeping in the same bed as her. You would have thought she would freeze every time he would show public affection to her, making her beet red. Of course, this wasn't _Kyoko _we are talking about. It's _Keiko._

Currently, Keiko was sleeping with Ren. She didn't mind, as she always slept with him. But when you think about it, would _Kyoko _have done this?

_UGH! I got bits and pieces... enough for me to figure out who I was before, yet I think of trivial stuff like this!_

She shook her head. Her head was rested on his chest, listening to the calming beats of his heart. How they thumped against her ears, oh, how she loved it.

_Shotaro, still don't know who he is, but he is on my mind. Corn, I now know is Ren. There are some people that I see in my dreams, hear their names, but I don't know their backgrounds. _Keiko tightly closed her eyes, concentrating on receiving more answers, but that earned herself a headache.

She moaned, "I still can't remember."

An arm wrapped around her possessively. "Then don't."

She gasped at this. She tightly grabbed onto her shirt, lifted her head up, wanting him to see her eyes. She wanted to protest on his negative approach. "But I-"

"Just... don't." He softly ran his fingers on her back, creating her back to have ripples of goosebumps, as they felt his fingertips.

She nodded, feeling defenseless against his words. He was the reason why she wanted to be a shinigami. To see him one last time. She once had Tsuki as her shinigami, meaning she only had that year until she died. Except, she wanted her last wish to find a way to stay with her senpai.

Her lover...

His scent washed over her, drowning her nostrils, and putting her back to sleep. She felt relaxed, which was good, but she still had an urge to completely know who she was.

Who Kyoko was.

_She loves fairy tales, fairies (obviously), and... there was this stone I vaguely remember. It was a dark violet colour and-_

She soon succumbed herself back to sleep. It would drain too much of her strength just pondering about what she was missing. She was just an odd jigsaw puzzle with a lot of missing pieces, yet at the same time, it could be just one that was missing. Something that would make her remember everything in a blink of an eye.

But what was it?

* * *

><p>It was December the 24th, Christmas Eve. But, do you know what it also was? You don't? Why it's...<p>

"Happy Birthday, Maria chan!"

The blonde gave a cheery grin to her longtime friend, Tsuruga Ren, and gave him a bear hug. "Hey, glad you can make it!" she stepped back, looking a little nervous. "I didn't bother your schedule, now did I?"

"No, not at all," reassured Ren, "I just hope I didn't come too early." He glanced around, and saw that ,in fact, he _was _too early. Everyone was still setting up the decorations, and the food wasn't even prepared on the tables yet. Even if they were, and the party _did _look like it was complete, the President would go overboard _just _to show what a _real _party should look like.

And he knew this because this always happened when he went to Takarada Lory's parties.

Noticing his discomfort, she told him that her Grandfather wouldn't make the party over the moon this year. "He simmered down and will try his best not to make it _too _extravagant than needed."

"You can never believe what the President says," he said bluntly. Which was true. The President always had this elaborate scheme to shine. And for him not to was just out of character.

Speaking of out of character...

"Maria chan, I would like to introduce my _sister_ to you. She's around the same age as you, but you are older than her quite a bit."

"Oh! Then can I see her?" exclaimed Maria. She looked around, trying to find the girl, until she laid her eyes at the dress that was loosely behind Ren.

She sneaked behind him and, "BOO!"

But, surprisingly, Keiko didn't jump nor scream in fright. She just stood there, holding onto Ren's tux jacket.

"Um... hello?" she nervously answered. She turned, and bowed down, trying to be formal.

This soon was abandoned as she was forcefully shot up by Maria into a ginormous bear hug, much larger, and tighter than the one she gave Ren. If you compared the two, her hug to him would be as if she was trying not to break his fragile bones, if he was fragile that is.

"I heard from Grandfather that you are Nee chan, am I right? I can't believe you are back!"

"Uh... I'm not exactly-"

"Nonsense, you are back, whether you remember me, or not! I'm Maria, remember? We used to talk about black magic, and voodoo dolls! You even gave me a realistic Ren doll that was _half _his size!"

She smiled as she saw Ren blushed at the remembrance of her 9th birthday. It was when Ren gave her a ribbon from Jeanne D'Arc, one of her favourite clothing stores, and her Nee chan gave her the doll, cutting into one of his lines while he was talking. This shocked everybody, how realistic the doll was. As impressive as that was, it was almost... creepy? Scary? _Too _realistic? But... Maria loved it either way.

"I gave you a... _realistic _Ren doll? When I was Kyoko?"

Now, that kinda gave Ren a little jab. She kept using the past tense, as if she had forgotten who she actually was. Well, it was true she did, but she used it too often. She knew who she was, yet she was puzzled for all of these memories that were happening all in this month.

"Yep, and I still have it and-" Maria paused. She bent down, seeing as she was taller than Keiko. As she gazed into Keiko's eyes, she found them to be dull, rather than the fiery light she normally saw in her Nee chan's eyes. "Oh... I didn't notice that you're blind."

She said it so bluntly, but there was sympathy in it too.

"I'm... did something happen to you Nee chan? Grandfather told me that you turned into a shingami, something I learned about, but... why would God let you not see?"

Keiko chuckled at this. She held Maria's hands, and let them touch her cold cheeks. "God isn't mean. I was already blind when I turned into a soul. He isn't one to blame. And... I don't mind not seeing. If I were to see everything again, I might cry..."

She shook her head.

"I'm fine," she continued.

"You are better than fine; we are going to spend this party like we did before. A joint party combining my party, and yours!"

"Mine? Why would you celebrate for me?"

Maria blinked. She, who was still confused about the whole memory loss, looked up at Ren. Maria got no response from him, only a sorrow turn of a head.

"How could you not remember? Christmas Eve is _my _birthday, and Christmas is..."

"Mine?" Keiko ended, looking shocked at the realization.


	22. Christmas Eve: Part 2

**Keiko's POV**

"Christmas is my birthday?" I asked, as I shook uncontrollably. I could almost picture myself teetering, almost losing my balance.

"Oh! Are you okay?" Maria asked, feeling concerned.

She tried to help the me, but I continued to be in a daze as I still trembled. "I... I thought I was remembering it all. I thought I was going to remember yet... I couldn't even remember my own birthday."

I widened my eyes, suddenly remembering my nightmare. Christmas lights and a tree with ornaments was soon in my vision. There was also a lot of egg nog and a Christmas log in the fridge when I opened it in my dream. Didn't that give me an idea that my birthday was somewhere _near_ Christmas? Yet it was _on_ Christmas...

***Flashback***

_"Happy Birthday, Kyoko!"_

_It felt nice. When I heard everyone say those words to me, rather than just thinking of it as "Just Christmas", I felt... so happy inside._

_Even though I always ignored the fact of my empty heart's longing to be filled, it's wish was granted..._

***End of Flashblack**

_...by those three words... And I'm sure, there are others that will fill my heart even more._

I came back from that flashback, suddenly realizing that I was foolish into thinking I could get all my memories back in just one month. There were still more to go. Even if I was completely finished, it would be okay since memories go on forever. They record everything you do, to the boring stuff, to the things you regret you did, and to the things you loved. Each moment is recorded, and was buried in your mind. If when you grow up, you forget all about it, it's no big deal. It's like a scrapbook. You collect all your precious moments and when you think it's done, you put it someplace where you can look back at it.

"...ko? Keiko?"

I... was foolish to think that I can accomplish it all. Maybe, just maybe, I should slow down. I don't need to have it all. There is no time limit.

I'm fine... as long...

"Keiko, do you need a hand?"

I reached out, waving my hand to feel his in my mine. As I was certain that this was his, I carefully stood up, with his help.

As long as I have him by my side, then I'm fine if I don't remember everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Ren's POV<strong>

As I pulled her back to her feet, I saw her get out of her trance. She shook her head, as if she was trying to make sure she still wasn't in it. For effect, she slapped her cheeks, wincing at the pain, and gave herself a nod.

"Sorry if I worried you guys... It's just... When Maria said that my birthday was on Christmas, another fragment of my memory came back," she smiled. She stretched her arms, trying to find Maria. When she touched her arm, she engulfed the girl in a hug. "Thanks."

Maria giggled at this. "You're welcome! I'm always glad to help you!"

I'm glad she's okay.

As I was smiling, she clung onto me, burying herself into my arms. It became somewhat a ritual that she did to calm herself down. She never did mind me hugging her, since it wasn't over the line.

Maria, who was also smiling, grinned at the sight. Was it because I hadn't looked so relaxed in a while? Before, I was a wreck. In public, I would put on a fake smile, almost feeling disgusted that I had to hide my feelings. Around people I actually trusted, I let all of that façade crash down. To keep it up... it would be impossible to keep pretending I wasn't missing her before.

The little teen twirled, pointing to a table with ornaments. Glass ornaments, styrofoam balls decorated with seeds and nuts... there was even dried fruit slice garlands!

"As you can see, the theme is simplicity. The decoration may _look _ornate, but _anyone _can make these. Unfortunately..."

The girl lifted a box, and tore the tape off. The ornaments were more grander, not even looking _simple_!

"Grandfather doesn't actually understand the word "simple". He tried his best but-"

"He ended up buying even more extravagant decorations," I ended. I sighed as I reached into the flowers that were lightly packed so they wouldn't be crushed or their scent would drift off from the delivery. Either way, these might ruin the theme of "simplicity".

"Well, you can't blame him. He needs to do his best to make things _the best_," I explained.

She sighed along with me, picking up the flower garland, and arranging it below the fruit garland. "Still, you would wish he didn't always think that every day was a party."

"True."

Keiko and I helped along with Maria, as it wouldn't be fair to come early and not do anything.

Keiko, who was nervous, tried to help too, despite not being able to see. She motioned herself along with me, guided by me as I helped her put the tinsel on the tree.

She got even more distracted when she found out that there was cat mint***** around. More to my amusement, we both got distracted as I waved the cat mint in front of her. By instinct, she twitched her nose, and batted around to get the cat mint. As she caught it with her mouth, she quickly munched on it. As if she was puzzled, she slowed down. Then, she gulped it down.

"Uwah! Is there more?" she sniffed around, rummaged in the box, and dug for more.

I picked her up, almost as if I really was holding a mischievous kitten.

"No, Keiko. We can't let you eat the whole supply."

She muttered, along the lines maybe grumbling, and nodded. She soon was placed near an authentic looking fireplace.

"Wait here until the party starts, 'kay?"

She nodded again, purring as she swiveled toward the fire. She nuzzled against her fingers, feeling warm again it seems.

I grinned. Let's hope she stays happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Keiko's POV<strong>

I was immediately woke up - oh, the nerve! I was having a good nap! - and was dragged around by Maria. Because it was her, I let that go. I could sleep anytime, but December was the time I was always sleepy. I wonder why?

As I heard the door click, Maria squealed with glee as she lightly tapped some fabric against me.

"I know you can't see, but I can't have you wear that dress tonight!"

"What's wrong with this one? Ren picked it out for me."

Maria sighed. "He's a guy, choosing _okay _outfits that make you cute, but for this party? No, no. You can't wear this."

I raised an eyebrow. Was Ren's fashion sense _that _horrible?

"Now..." Numerous clinking sounds were made, suggesting Maria was looking for an outfit in her closet.

She soon gasped - was it in a good way? - and she took something off the rack. She bounced around the room, going to a place where there was a lot of tinkling. Was that jewelry?

She came back, asking me to take of my clothes. I precariously peeled them off, unsure if this was okay. Ren especially chose the outfit today, so would his hard work be in vain if she wore something else?

Maria, noticing the whirlwind of my worries, reassured that Ren wouldn't mind. "He likes seeing you dressed up, right? I'm sure he buys you all of those clothes since he loves to see you look cute."

I was still unsure, but I didn't protest as I slipped the outfit according to the order that Maria told me:

A black long-sleeved shirt

Burgundy stockings

A dress (it felt light, so maybe it's simple?)

And a matching pair of earrings and a necklace.

The end result was collaborated with holly hair clips.

"Wah! So kawaii!"

She twirled me, and unexpectedly started to comb my hair. The back of my hair was short, so it didn't take that long to straighten. The long sides, the parts where my hair was the longest, was combed as if it was a waterfall. The comb swept and swept and it felt like it would go on forever. Until, of course, it went to the tips of my hair.

"Let's wet your hair a little!" Maria exclaimed.

I could have sworn I heard a mischievous chuckle that time...

* * *

><p><strong>Ren's POV<strong>

I was soon told not to help, despite my telling of that I didn't mind.

"You don't need to! You are our guest! Oh... how could Maria tell a guest to help out?"

"But-"

"Please! You don't have to!" and she grabbed the whole box away from me, as if I would refuse to allow the help to go the "professionals".

_Well, I guess a guest shouldn't help out... Where did Keiko go now?_

I turned, and glanced around, trying to find her. She was nowhere to be found.

Maybe Maria chan took her away? But wouldn't she ask him first? They both disappeared before he even had a chance to give his approval whatever they both were planning.

What do girls do that they don't want guys to know?

Well, there was a long list that they do, but one might be dressing up?

And, just like he predicted, Keiko emerged down the stairs as if she was Cinderella coming down to fit her slipper. Except, she wasn't in tattered rags, and she wasn't wearing worn out slippers. She...

"Keiko? Is that you?"

Everyone stopped working as they glanced over to see who I was surprised to see. They were surprised too, as they didn't know what to do. They were flustered at the transformation of the girl that was previously with me.

Keiko was... beautiful? Enchanting? I don't even know why I put that as a question.

She smiled as she glided down the stairs with the help of Maria chan. Her hair was curled up rather than her normal straightness. It was glossy and fell into luscious curls. Most of her hair was held by hair clips, while the rest was loosely tied up with a ribbon.

Her dress fluttered down the stairs, sending sparkles of blue in my path. Or was that my imagination? Her dress was simple, with a little ashen white tattoo on her back. It ran from her back, folding wider as it went to the tip of her dress. They looked like wings of an angel. A red gown with white ruffles around her waist, hugging it like a bulky belt...

I smiled as her slippers touched the ground. They were velvet red flats, not high heels because of her discomfort for them.

She looked beautiful.

I held my hand as she instantly took it.

I must admit this: Maria is a queen of fashion.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*<strong>_**cat mint- _I have no idea if anyone puts cat mint on their tree, but one of my neighbours does this. She says that it makes the tree look greener than it is and it freshens up the place. She also puts gingersnaps and dried orange slices on the tree. I don't celebrate Christmas so I'm not entirely sure if anyone puts cat mint on their tree. I have weird neighbours so maybe that's why they do that?_**


	23. Christmas Eve: Part 3

The glamorous ball was set as everyone who was invited laughed, and had a good time. The banquet was filled with mouth watering delicacies, something everyone would die to eat, and many would stack their plates high and gorge the whole dinner down their throats.

Everyone, whether they wanted to, would receive a blare of the trumpets announcing their names. It was as if they were the main guest, which made them feel warm inside.

Of course, there was one that got annoyed of this...

"HEY! Who told you to shout my name up in the sky!" Tsuki grabbed the announcer's collar, looking rather pissed off at him. He let him go, letting his warning be a glare. "Now I can't surprise those two that I came."

"Now, now, Tsuki... The President is always like this. He is, after all, rumoured to be... flamboyant," Vidka scrutinized at the thought. "Although, maybe too much?"

"Yes, it's too much."

They both entered the room, surprised that they gave off an aura that humans seemed to love. It was as if they were celebrities.

Everyone would stare at them, surprised at how perfect a picture they seemed, and would be surprise even more when they started to talk to _the _Tsuruga Ren. Who were they?

Then again, who was the girl with Ren? She was clinging onto him the whole time, almost as if he was her possession. She didn't let go of him once, and it almost looked like she couldn't do anything if she let go.

Tsuki raked his hair with his fingers as he smirked. "Having a grand time, I see?"

"Yes! I was surprised that you got an invitation!" Keiko exclaimed.

"The President gave me one, and he told me I could bring anyone else if I wanted to," he looked at Vidka. She glanced up, but hid a blush by refusing to look at him.

"I... My name is Vidka. Nice to meet you, Tsuruga Ren," she held out her hand as they both shook hands.

"I would assume you are also _that_?" Ren asked, emphasizing it.

She nodded, understanding what _that _meant. He knew that she was also a shinigami.

"Why, of course I am. Why else would Tsuki invite me if I wasn't?"

"True, that's true."

The foursome was soon led to the table. They soon had to leave as they found out that Tsuki would pile 20 plates up high just for his "snack". Believe it or not, he managed to not waste the food and wolfed it all down. Even if he wasn't human, that just seemed insane!

_He really does eat like my father. They both have this gigantic black hole of a stomach. Yet... I don't think he could be related to me. Could it be just a coincidence?_

As Ren was contemplating, he didn't notice how Keiko was eating. She opened her mouth widely, to make sure it would get in, but the food would keep falling onto the plate. It was noodles, and she couldn't hold the chopsticks properly. She could have done the lazy way of using chopsticks, which was twirling the noodles rather than let it grab the food each time, but she didn't know that.

She soon let out a frustrated sigh.

Vidka saw this, and saw how Ren was in thought. She didn't want him to break his thoughts, as that might be rude, so she helped Keiko.

Except, this seemed odd as a group of girls gossiped.

"What does that girl think she's doing? Is she some princess that she needs to be fed?"

"Oh! Why is such a girl with Ren?"

"The way she clings onto Ren, it makes me furious!"

"Who does she think she is?"

"She's Ren's sister," came a reply. The reply came from Tsuki, as he just finished eating. He wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Do you think she has no right to be near him? You got some nerve to say that about my cousin."

"C-cousin?" stuttered the group. They looked back and saw no resemblance to the girl and him.

He sighed. "Cousins and siblings don't _have _to look the same." He turned around as he was about to walk away. "Oh, by the way. The reason why she clings onto him is because she's blind. She can't _see._"

This only left the group gaping. Other people who were listening in on the conversation were spreading it across the whole room, letting it be the talk of the night.

Except one thing popped into their mind:

Why haven't they heard that Ren had a sister?

* * *

><p>"Tch, what a mess. That boy put those girls in their places, but now everyone is asking me why I didn't tell them Ren had a sister." Lory shook his head as he went through the crowd. "They never asked if he had siblings, so I never said anything."<p>

"Sir, the fact that Ren san is the #1 celebrity in Japan would make this news a buzz," said Sebastian, using his normal calm voice.

"Yes, but all this must be scaring Keiko. The last time I saw her, Ren was leading her away from everyone else. Along with Tsuki and... was that guest he brought called some alcohol?"

"No sir, not the least. It was Vidka."

"Oh! I keep mistaking it for _Vodka_."

"A common mistake if you dowse yourself in strong drinks, sir."

"... Er. Anyway, I think we should-"

"KEIKO!"

They both whirled around to the sound as they gaped at the fallen girl on the floor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This chapter isn't long... Sorry... Anyway, if I don't finish the other chapter in time, then I'll just say this now. Hope you all have a nice Christmas! (Even if I don't celebrate it, I can still say it, can't I?)<strong>_


	24. Christmas

**Keiko's POV**

_Why was I plunged into despair? Why did my legs give out, leaving Ren's side?_

These questions were left unanswered, as my whole body met the cold floor. My whole body, which was slightly warm, was soon plundered down into a freezing state.

_Please, anyone, save me!_

I soon was producing goosebumps, my whole body going numb.

I couldn't even move.

* * *

><p>"KEIKO!" Ren cried out, as he saw her fall down. At first, he thought she just tripped. When she didn't bother to stand up, a chill ran down his spine.<p>

He made her back straight as he lifted her up. "Keiko, can you hear me?"

No answer. She didn't even look like she was breathing.

"Call an ambulance! She needs to see a doctor, stat!" Vidka exclaimed. She soon frowned. "No wait, can doctors really...? _Could humans help shinigamis?_

Tsuki gulped as he stared at Keiko, looking lifeless. Her eyes looked so rested, as if she was already dead. Her eyelashes... if only they would flutter open.

Ren was already getting out his cellphone, looking frantic, until the President laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I happen to have a personal hospital in this mansion. If you like, you could use it instead of waiting for an ambulance to come."

What kind of statement was that? Of course they would use it!

* * *

><p>A cool breeze fell upon the small girl, as she continued to fall into a blistering snowy world. As she opened her eyes for the first time, she saw the white wonder of snow kissing her.<p>

She could finally see.

Her whole body warmed up, almost feeling as if it would spontaneously combust. Presumably, she assumed she fell into a deep sleep again. And apparently, she was wrong.

After all, why would she fall asleep during a party?

_I always get sleepy on December... Why? _wondered Keiko, who was rubbing her eyes, brushing off the snow in her eyes. She yawned, stretching her slim arms. Surprisingly, she soon got used to the snow falling upon her. It would pile high on her, but she never once felt the need to brush it all off.

As she trudged the thick snow, feeling the frustrated at her flats that were slowing her down, her gait was soon set to a pause.

A blue light, humming away from the falling snow, brought her down to her knees. When she peered quietly, her head lifting up, she was soon brought into a curtsy.

"Milord, how do you do?"

The glow nodded, (how can you tell?) and it soon came into a form of an ancient man. His beard fell upon to his feet, and he wore a snowy robe, covering his whole body. This man bowed along with the girl, smiling with rosy cheeks, and all.

He was God, himself.

**"Keiko, how has your life with Ren Tsuruga been?"**

_Oh, he's speaking in English... _**"Fine, Milord. November has been a wonderful month, same with December."**

**"Do you still get sleepy, my dear?"**

She nodded, sighing as she fell down to her knees, sogging up the dress Maria especially picked for her.

Sloshing toward her, he soon floated her head accessories, the hair pins and clips, away from her. And planted them, soon buried in the snow. They soon grew holly bushes, and mistletoe, despite the cruel conditions around them.

**"Keiko, are you happy with what you are now?"**

Fumbling, she shrugged, mumbling along the lines of "Am I suppose to have an answer?"

She soon shook her head vigorously, bring her head down in regret.

"I... I want to be able to remember everything, but at the same time, I don't mind if I don't. I want to stay by _his _side."

He sighed, soon switching to Japanese, as she forgot to translate her words to English.

"What would happen if you forgot _everything_, not being able to remember remnants of your previous life?"

"Huh?"

Beside him, a mistletoe grew as high as him.

Her calm presence was soon brought to a close, as he placed a plucked leaf upon her lips. She automatically opened her mouth, showing her canines, and they vanished.

"Little one, your kisses will be peaceful, no longer lingering its desire for a soul. As a price..." he lowered his head, "... you must give me your memories as being Kyoko, and..."

* * *

><p>Caught in amidst of everything, Ren hastily kept glancing at the annoying screen, not even beeping to show signs that a life was still alive. Its image was a simple line, rather than the usual jagged lines it would produce.<p>

Keiko stayed in her peaceful state, still "asleep" and oblivious to everything around her.

"Will Nee chan be alright?" asked Maria, feeling concerned toward her.

"Keiko... it's not funny. I know you get sleepy during December, but this is ridiculous. Wake up," Tsuki marched toward the sleeping princess, jaws clenched, and fists balled up. "WAKE UP!"

When his only response was... well, nothing... he angrily slammed his knuckles onto the hard, granite floor. He grumbled, "Wake up, you baka. Shinigamis don't die. Only until they-"

"TSUKI! Look!" exclaimed Vidka. She pointed frantically at the heart monitor. "It's..."

It was beeping...

It was _beeping!_

Ren, who was holding Keiko's hand, made a quick glance toward the monitor, and back at her.

"Please... don't die on me," he whispered, talking her hand, and letting it lightly touch his forehead. His eyes were closed, sending a small prayer to God that she would live. Didn't Keiko work for God?

_Please... LIVE!_

"Urgh..." a voice rumbled, giving a throaty groan, "Where am I?"

"Keiko!" _Kyoko! _"You're awake!" Ren made no hesitation when he wrapped his arms around her.

This surprised her a bit, before she asked a dreaded question.

As he unwrapped his arms, she asked, "Who are you?"

And that was when the grandfather clock chimed twelve times.

It was midnight; also, it was Christmas—Kyoko's birthday.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mistletoe is known in spells for protection and peace.<br>**_

_**Merry Christmas everyone! *bows head* I don't celebrate it so I hope you guys will have a merry one while I don't. (I won't have a White Christmas because of stupid global warming!)**_


	25. Christmas: Part 2

The crowded room, filled with concerned friends, were more concerned by Keiko's question.

_You don't know who Ren is?.!_

Outside, an unusual couple stormed in, just a day late for Maria's birthday, seeing as it was already the 25th.

"Hey, I heard Keiko was hospitalized! Is she oka-" she froze, as everyone had their trained eyes just staring at her _smooth _entrance.

"Moko san, Hio, glad you could make it!" Maria exclaimed, trying to break the ice that was forming. This was a bit awkward, considering of what just happened.

The girl comfortably covered in blankets tilted her head, confused. "Moko san? Why would you call Kanae, _Moko san_?"

This just made everyone even more confused. If she didn't know who Ren was, then how did she know who Kanae was?

"Do you think it's amnesia?" Vidka cupped Tsuki's ear as she whispered. "Except, she knew the name of her best friend, yet not Ren?"

Tsuki scratched his chin, wondering the same thing. "Oh, well... I'm not even sure myself. This _never _happened before to shinigamis. To go in a trance that looks like you're dead, and come back to life..." An imaginary light bulb popped up, floating on top of his head, and it was on. He slapped his forehead lightly, groaning at his realization. "Damn that stupid... he's like a... mini Takarada Lory."

"What? Who?" Vidka waved around, wanting to get in on whatever he realized.

When he bent over, whispered two words, she then slumped her shoulders, and groaned along with him. "Him? But he... then again, he _would _do that..."

"What are you two blabbering about?"

They both turned, seeing an angry Chiori glaring at them.

"Stuff, toys-hey! Did you see that awesome toy that glows in the dark?" Tsuki clapped, trying to distract her.

It didn't work.

"Yeah, I highly _doubt _you care about toys. If you have something to say, just say it!"

"Well..."

"OH! Maria chan! You look just as cute as I thought you were!" a delighted voice exclaimed, coming from the troublesome teen. _She _was the cause of this confusion.

She can now see.

She can hear familiar voices, _and _she can figure out who they belonged to.

She _probably _knows who shinigamis are.

_But _she can't recognize who _Ren _was?

How was that possible?

* * *

><p>"Damn that <em>stupid <em>Big Boss!" Tsuki clenched his fist, dragging Vidka along with him.

"Tsuki... stop calling God that. He was never pleased with you calling him that."

Tsuki clucked his tongue, swimming his way out of the annoyed angels looking at him. He was, without a doubt, a bad icon. He was known for sucking souls; so the fact he was in the center of Heaven, a cavern where souls turn into angels, was terrible for them.

His gait, followed by Vidka's, was unusual. They only used their wings when necessary, not all the time like these idiotic angels, who used them 24/7 _just _because they had them on their back. You didn't _had _to use them. You had feet, for goodness sake! Use them as practice when you're going to go to Earth!

Rolling his eyes, he opened the folding doors, kicking down one in frustration.

"Are you crazy?"

**"Hmm, who's crazy?"** God, who was in a position you would think he was, was sipping Darjeeling like a king. He was on his throne, holding both a tiny plate for his cup, and the tea cup itself.

"You know what I'm saying! Making Keiko forget Ren, yet still remember everyone else? Why do something like that, you extreme baka!"

The "Big Boss" rolled his eyes, and once again, had to switch to Japanese. "Don't call your boss like that. I admit that-"

"Hah! So you did do that!"

God turned his attention to Vidka, practically begging for her to let him finish for once.

"Tsuki..." grumbled Vidka.

"Yeah, yeah." He pinched his fingers, and "zipped" his mouth shut.

"As I was saying..." continued God, "I admit I did that. For a reason of course."

Vidka knew in the back of her mind what Tsuki wanted to say. "Which is...?"

"To see if Keiko can still be _Kyoko _without her memories."

_Huh? _Both shinigamis gave each other a confused look, soon directing it at God.

He sighed. "Let's just say, I just wanted to see if she can figure out _why _she's so infatuated toward that man. If _Keiko _keeps thinking that she's suppose to feel this because she did once, that would be like she was pretending, right?"

"Besides," he laid his cup on the plate, giving it to a servant, "let's see if memories are a requirement for a forbidden love..."

* * *

><p><strong>*Tap, tap, tap!*<strong>

"Huh?" Keiko murmured, rubbing her droopy eyes to get a clear image of her surroundings. This was the first day she had _ever _finally saw the light. No darkness, just clear pictures.

Well, it was dark, seeing it was night, but at least she saw the gray outlines of the objects around her.

_What made that tapping sound? Oh well, must have been a branch._

She flipped around to the other side, only to become face-to-face with a beautiful visage.

Scared, she inched away from the sleeping man. His whole body was glued to a classy chair, something that looked _out of place _in a hospital room. He was holding her hand, almost making her wish he wouldn't let go.

_He didn't even go to change out of his tux..._

***Flashback***

_After everyone but the shinigamis and... that _man... _were gone, Keiko was still remained sitting in bed. Confused, she took the pillow behind her, and cuddled it, feeling its cotton close to bursting._

_Why was that man here? Did she say anything wrong?_

_Soon, Tsuki hovered over her, looking concerned. He lightly grazed her forehead, forcing her to look into the pools that were his eyes._

_"Keiko... do you really don't know who that person over there is?" he waved toward him._

_Keiko shook her head, shooting worried glances toward him. "Excuse me, mister, but am I _suppose _to know who you are?"_

_At first, all she got was silence, until, "Yes, you are. Since I'm your," he gulped, "victim for this year. I have been for the past two months now." _

_He held out his hand, forming a slight smile, "I'm Tsuruga Ren, nice to meet you."_

_"Nice... to meet you, too," she said, taking his hand, shaking it. _

_He then gave a sorrowful grin, and bowed. He (should she dare say, reluctantly?) let go._

_As everyone _finally _left the room, Keiko had her eyes stuck on the closed door. The last person to leave was Ren, and his sad smile was buried underneath her memory._

_She balled her fist, let it lie on her cheek, and sighed._

_"Two months? He was my victim these past months? Why don't I remember?"_

***End of Flashback***

She stood still, sitting up straight as she gazed at the sleeping man, hearing his sighs and soft snores rumbling in his throat.

Without warning, her fingers raked his bangs, suddenly admiring its softness.

_How... nostalgic. Have I really forgotten who this man is? He... had such a strong impact toward me when I saw him frown. I feel as if those words were an arrow that pierced into his heart._

Brushing the curtain of hair off of his face, she sighed as no torrent of memories were rushing forward. No matter what, his face just seemed like a stranger's.

"Tsuruga Ren... Ren... Ren kun?" she repeated different versions of his name. Would that help? "Tsuruga san..."

Staring out into the darkness once more, she pressed her forehead against his. "Nope, still nothing."

"Really?"

Jumping, she hopped away from him, suddenly forgetting the grasp he still had on her. She was propelled back, earning a bone-cracking bonk on the forehead.

"OW!" they said in unison.

"Are you okay?" he asked, laughing at her bows of apology after that.

Was he laughing at her apology? He was bonked on the head and... oh my! Was he... delusional?

She panted at the thought, but it almost seemed as if he read her thoughts.

"Did you really think that a little bump in the head would make me delusional?"

"No! I mean- I did think that but..." she floundered. Her words fumbled, flipping from the tip of her tongue, and tumbled onto him. What a surprise!

She groaned as she shook, gripping her head.

"Sorry, I was surprised that you were awake. I thought you were sleeping."

Ren patted her head, giving her a warm chuckle. She was suspicious, wondering if he was an easy-going guy. Well... let's just hope he was.

"Sorry to have got on the wrong foot. I just... I wasn't joking when I asked who you were," she bit her lip, gripping her hands together, "but can you tell me a little bit about yourself, just so you can jog my memory?"

He gave a shook. "No, it was only two months. It's not like we knew each other very well."

She tilted her delicate head. This was confusing. For some reason, she felt his smiles to be a deadly weapon. She could have sworn she saw sparkles and flowers popping up in the background, blinding her.

For comedic effect, she squinted painfully at the sight.

Seeing her duck under the covers, he tsked at it. "Well, today is your birthday so-"

"Birthday? What do you mean? Shinigamis don't have birthdays?"

And this was true. Shinigamis were like ghosts. And ghosts don't know their birthday due to memory loss of their previous lives.

Wait... previous lives? Does that mean-

"Um... Keiko, you played Tsuruga Keiko, my younger sister. And... I just thought that Christmas would be a fun date for your birthday," he lifted his head, and straightened his back, hastily grabbing a cute, tiny purse into her tiny hands.

"So, happy birthday!" he beamed.

Unsure what to say, she opened the purse with a click. It was adorable how the purse filled her hands, and how the darkness was looming over the present.

Seeing her confusion on what it could be, he automatically was at the curtains.

As light fluttered into the room, sending imaginary fairies into her eyes, she gasped as her gift was... a rock.

Except, she didn't think of it as a lame gift.

As if the fairies whispered her body what to do, she plucked the stone out of its containment, twirling it into the light.

An odd image was in the middle, but it still hazed its violet colours to orange. It was like magic.

And like magic, the weight of the bed sank her. She turned, faced with Ren.

She blushed, wondering if the gift was suppose to change its colour. Were those fairies the cause of its magic? Or was it the Sun, the beautiful blinding Sun, that sent this gift down to Earth?

Pursing her lips, she calmly let the tears stream down her face.

"Thank you," she said, looking up at the surprised man, "I'll try my best to remember."

_A person to give this to me can't have known me for just two months. We must have known each other longer than that._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yay! Finally, Winter Break is close to be over! I hate day-offs... My brain always frizz up from looking for songs for my next MMV. (Yes, I spend my time on Youtube, looking at pro MMV's to improve mine, despite only using OneTrueMedia)<strong>_


	26. Sudden Cold

_**Sorry for the delay... But I still think no one reads this anyway because of the ups and downs... Anyway, with the Midterms happening where I am, and the fact I was told to do some free tutoring for my friend, that ate up most of my time.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think of his acting?" asked Tsuki, arms crossed tightly as he rolled his shoulders, annoyed at the weight on his shoulders. He shuddered as he felt the wind blow into his clothes, and shivered even more as a few snowflakes hit his head.<p>

Keiko was still mesmerized, gaping at Ren as he went off of the set, and greeted the others. He seemed so natural when he was acting, it didn't even _look _like it was acting. He would _become _a role, almost like he was the person himself.

"It was amazing! He must be the best actor in the world!" she exclaimed, giving Tsuki a starry look.

Tsuki stared at her for a second, and soon turned around laughing. Using a "paw" to muffle his laughter. He was soon on the ground, ignoring the cold snow that was there, and rolled onto his back, chortling.

Vidka rolled her eyes, but she muffled her laughter by biting her lip.

"What?" Keiko raised an eyebrow. She was completely clueless to what was happening. She growled when the laughter seemed to not die down after a long period of time. "HEY! What's so funny?.!"

Tsuki choked his laughter, making him look like his stomach was doing jumping jacks. "You! Ren happens to be the best actor in **Japan**. You were _this close_," he shortened the gap of his fingers to her, "to who he really was, but you were _kinda _off on his popularity..."

"So?" Keiko playfully slapped his shoulder, giving him a goofy grin. "At least I was right about the President being suspicious when he-!"

Tsuki paled. "Don't talk about it..." He went down, and sat with his arms on his head. If you looked really closely, you might have seen a dark cloud hover over his head, raining down on him thunderously.

Rolling her eyes at this, Vidka patted Tsuki with the stuffed paw that was a part of her apparel. "Don't worry, Tsuki! You couldn't pass up an offer of having a buffet!"

"Don't remind me..." he moaned. "But then again, it was quite yummy," he added.

Somehow, in the middle of the conversation, Ren was able to pop in without any of the three knowing.

"Hey, why didn't the President give you jackets?"

"AH!" They jumped. "Don't sneak up on us like that!"

"Sorry... but I don't think the President should have just gave you outfits like that, especially to the girls."

Looking down at them, he saw that they were mainly wearing clothes that you can only say were like those that you might wear to a fancy party—particularly a wedding. The girls were wearing sleeveless dresses with ruffles at the front of their corsets, and it faded out when it went past their stomachs. The white of the dress was blended with a flowery pattern on the side of the dress's skirt, giving it a more warmer feeling. The back was _backless_—the horror of the backless dress!—and it wasn't even covered with straps. This just gave men a sight at the fact they were wearing no bras...

Vidka was embarrassed by this the most. She so dearly wanted a shawl at the very least!

Keiko... she didn't even know what a bra was! Of course, she was always wearing one from the beginning... but having no education that involved her _seeing _what the things were made it seem like she was slow. If you asked her what colour the dress was, she probably would blank out as it would be the first time she ever saw the colour in her life. She was, after all, blind in the beginning.

Tsuki had a more easier time, seeing as he was a _guy_. Being a guy meant the costume for a _wedding _wouldn't be too overboard like it would be for a girl. All he was wearing was a tux.

For everyone, there was a catch to what they also had to wear—animal ear, tails, and _paws._

"I knew right away that there was something suspicious of how he offered you a treat. If you go somewhere, we have to follow you so you won't get in trouble!" blamed Keiko.

"Hey! I didn't eat in the morning yet! _And for _dinner all I got was party food last night. _And _I was too worried over you!"

"Doesn't mean you have to believe everything everyone says!" She straightened her back and talked in a low voice. "_I will offer you a feast for you, as I can see your appetite matches a friend of mine. I thought he would come tonight, but it seems like he has some problems getting here. The food might go cold, but would you like some?"_

"There is no way someone can be that nice!" she shouted again, going back to her regular voice.

"I can't help it," whimpered Tsuki, going to switch to his puppy eyes, "if someone offers it so kindly."

She didn't fall for his pleas, even for the puppy eyes. After all, how was she suppose to know those were puppy eyes and that you were suppose to feel like you were the one that was wrong?

"You should have wondered why he would say that! After all, he even said that was for someone else. Some_one. _How could there be someone with the same ridiculous appetite as you?"

Hitting his hand to his chest, he whimpered some more, only now, it was more playfully. "You hit my heart... Ow... the arrow pierced really good." He fell down.

"What arrow? I didn't..."

Of course, everyone soon laughed at Keiko's adorable confusion over things. When she realized what they meant, she would smile and input the information in her head.

Now... if only Ren can make all the men _forget _that they saw Keiko in a backless dress...

* * *

><p>"Ren! Are you okay?" Keiko knelt down to his level, surprised when he suddenly collapsed when they entered his apartment.<p>

"Yeah... I'm okay," he mustered the reassurance out. This only made Keiko worry some more.

"No, it's not!" she exclaimed, tugging on his elbow. She let out a few tears, surprising him. "I saw the humans today, and they didn't look like they had... had..._ this colour_!" She pointed to his cheek.

"You mean red?"

"Red... red..." she muttered to herself, nodding her head as she memorized another new word and its appearance. "Anyway, why do you look like this? You seemed fine this morning."

"Maybe I caught a cold? Probably from being outside..."

"Oh! Then... does giving me your jacket have anything to do about it?" she asked, looking worried. "The humans were wearing those too... Does it do something for you too?"

"It's because..." he collapsed again.

"Wah!" her hands went up as his head went on her lap. "Ugh... he's heavy! Why did Vidka and Tsuki have to leave at a time like this? I thought Tsuki couldn't do paperwork as he keeps wrecking all of the files!"

She bit her lips, shaking as she saw her victim turn more red. "Gah! He's getting more hotter!" She panicked some more. "Calm down... calm down... just..." Her eyes hazed as she took off the paws that she was wearing. She was still wearing her dress, along with the jacket Ren lent to her. Even inside those sweaty paws, her hands still felt cold. Letting her fingers finger around his bangs, she allowed herself to place a hand on his forehead.

"Get better... get better."

And with that, they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Ur... Where am I? <em>Ren opened his eyes and found himself in his bed, wearing his pajamas. _Huh? I wasn't wearing this before, and I don't remember changing. _He felt his forehead, and felt it had cooled down a bit.

_I don't know what happened, but I feel a lot better. _

He went off of his bed, and walked out of the door. As he got out, he was hit by a light scent. _Is that... congee? _He explored to the kitchen, and found Keiko still in her dress cooking. She was wearing an apron, and looked at a cellphone half the time.

"So... I move this thing around like this," she stirred, "and it's called st...stirring, if I do it like that."

Ren chuckled at this. "Yep, it's called stirring."

She gasped at his sudden comment. Then she relaxed, and jumped right at him. "You're okay!"

"Of course I'm okay. It was only a slight co-" he was cut off as she felt his forehead. He saw that she had to tippy toe to get to there, and it only made her strapless dress go down even more, revealing her...

Ren gulped as he avoided his eyes from wandering down to see her cleavage. It would only lead him to have thoughts of taking that dress off of her.

"It cooled down. Good." she went off of him, and had both of her hands on her lap as she blushed. "I found this," she pointed at the phone, "and accidentally pressed something. Luckily, the President's voice came out of it. I told him your face went red, and you collapsed here, but... he kept asking if your nose was bleeding."

Ren narrowed his eyes at this. _What the...! Does he think that I do that? _

Keiko saw him narrowing his eyes, but dismissed it. "I told him that you said that you had a cold. He gave me this video to watch, but I didn't have most of the stuff that was shown. When I told him that, he only said that he would send them here right away, which he did. The man that delivered it gave me this apron to wear, and he gave me this lesson on how to take care of you."

"How to take care of me?"

"Oh!" She turned her head sharply at the pot. "I think it's done! You sit down while I get you a plate."

Obeying her, he sat down, but he was still contemplating on what she was talking about. _It must have been that butler that came as he usually did deliver stuff here when Kyoko was here for LoveMe work. But.. why do I have a feeling that the President specifically gave it because-_

"Open wide, sweetie!"

He looked up, and saw Keiko in only a bra and panties. _When did she suddenly...!_ He felt his cheeks heat up.

"Eh? Your face is all red again! I thought you said you were fine!" She placed the plate in front of him and checked his fever again. She sat on his lap to do this. "The President said you would like this outfit the best. He also said that if you would have a fever from just looking at this, it meant that I would have to take it off completely."

"He... HE WHAT!" Ren choked as he heard her say that in such an innocent way. What was the President thinking? He knew he once said that he could caress Kyoko if he wanted to, but not go over the line but this! This was _definitely _over the line.

"I asked how I could help you, and he said to make you this while wearing this outfit," she repeated.

Ren looked at her, trying best not to look down—yet again! _The President... is really taking advantage of her not understanding how things work. _

He sighed. "Put on your dress back on. You can help me by feeding me," he pointed to his mouth.

"Okay..." She went down on her knees, where the wedding dress was (wasn't she wearing a backless dress? Where did the bra come from?), and slowly began to take the edges of her bra to strip it off...

"Hey! What are you..."

"The President said you might ask me to put the dress on, so he told me that since this dress is meant so the back is bare, it would make no sense for me to be wearing this." She pointed at her chest.

"Just! Okay, fine! Just feed me as you are now!"

He grumbled as he slurped the congee she made. It tasted delicious, just like before when she made one as Mizuki. He soon found himself wondering why the President made such a ridiculous request. Unless...

***Flashback***

"_I will offer you a feast for you, as I can see your appetite matches a friend of mine. I thought he would come tonight, but it seems like he has some problems getting here. The food might go cold, but would you like some?" Keiko imitated the President._

_It was a fairly good impression of him. Ren saw her yell at Tsuki some more before wondering why they were wearing the outfits at such a windy day._

***End of Flashback***

No way... a friend with the same appetite as Tsuki could only mean that his father was coming!

And he seemed impatient at the the fact that he had no grandchildren yet...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meh, I go where the story takes me. And that weird scene was not what I was expecting.<strong>_


	27. Hidden Meaning

The ride to the President's mansion was silent, as Ren, which she soon realized, had a rule about talking in the car. If someone talked to him, he might lose his sense of the road. What Keiko didn't know was that Ren told her that since the moment Ren heard her voice, clearly and while they both alone, he might lose _himself _rather.

But as long as they weren't long conversations, he was fine with it.

"Um... did I do something wrong last night?" she turned to him, feeling odd how the front seat felt different than the passenger seat. When Yashiro san was in the car, he took the front seat next to Ren while the shinigamis took the passenger seat behind him. During those three seats, it felt more comfortable to her. With this seat... it felt even more foreign to her. Was it because most of her victims always made her sit at the back?

Ren glanced at her slowly before steering the wheel to his right, "Well, even if I told you, you might not understand yet."

_Huh? _Question marks appeared to be pooping out of her head. _What do you mean by that?_

"See, you don't know. How about I yell at the President of what you did?" smiled Ren, which was freaking Keiko out. Why was a smile from the hottest man in Japan able to make her have shivers down her spine? Shouldn't a smile make you feel bubbly, and _happy _at the very least?

***Flashback***

_"When he smiles at me, it just makes my stomach have butterflies!" Shuki, a female victim, exclaimed. _

_Keiko smiled at this, laughing as she heard her victim's happiness lightly kiss around her. It felt nice, this weird feeling called love that she spoke of, but... when Keiko thought of this even more, it made her realize that she might never get this feeling. Love from a specific person—not from a friend, nor from a family member, but from... a man? Who would fall in love with someone who couldn't even see them?  
><em>

_"I envy you," she lightly spoke to Shuki, "and why does a smile make you feel like that? I don't get it; it's just a smile. Don't people smile every day? What difference is one person's smile?" Keiko rested her cheek on her palm. "I don't get it."_

_Shuki giggled at this. Keiko couldn't understand any of this since she was blind. Oh, how she pitied the poor darling._

_"You'll see," a clap was sounded, "and when you do, you'll wish he'll do more than smile at you."_

***End of Flashback***

_Liar! Shuki, you are a liar! Ren just smiled at me, and I didn't like it at all! I also remember you saying ridiculous things like when a guy smiles at you, it means he likes you. Well, he's smiling right now, and I think he hates me! Liar, why did you lie?.!_

While Keiko was having a silent battle with Shuki, whose soul probably wasn't even listening, Ren parked the car in front of the mansion. When Ren came out, and opening her door, he noticed her muttering words like "smile", "liar", and "hate".

What was she thinking? It was clearly a mystery when it came to her.

"Keiko, we're here... do you want me to-"

"Why did you lie! I can't believe you!" she suddenly shouted. She pumped her fist out and looked angry. "I know you can hear this! Don't act all innocent and say stuff like _"I was far away, I must have missed your message." _I know that inside of Tsuki, you can hear this!"

"Keiko?" Ren stared at her, flabbergasted. "Is everything okay?"

She glanced back at him, and slowly smiled. "Yep, I think I vented out my anger." She slipped out of the car, and trotted her way to the garden shed, rather than the front door.

"Hey-Keiko! That's not how you get into a house!" Ren shouted, following her as she raised an eyebrow at him, while still running lazily toward the shed.

_Eh? Can't you get into a house using any door?_

**In Heaven...**

_*grumble, grumble, gurben!*_

"Gurben? What noise is that?" Vidka asked, lowering her head and staring at her boyfriend's stomach. "We're having our breakfast and you're still hungry?"

"No, it's not that..." he bent over and groaned as he held his tummy. "I think Keiko talked to another soul in my stomach again... I hate it when that happens."

"Huh?"

She didn't get an answer and only got bits about how Keiko should stop doing "that".

* * *

><p>"Oh! Ren, I see you feel better now! Oh poo, I was hoping to give Keiko more tips on how to take care of you!" Lory rolled up his sleeves and grinned madly. Which actually suited him since he was dressed as the Mad Hatter from "Alice in Wonderland".<p>

"I'm only better because you kept making Keiko do those... indecent things, and I was _forced _to wish for me to be better!"

"Wish? Oh, right!" he snapped his fingers in realization. "Keiko can grant wishes! Oh, Keiko, you shouldn't have done that," he shook his head.

"W-why not?" she stammered. Her hands were clasped as she leaned in front of the President, wanting to bask in his knowledge (oh, he's giving you the wrong ideas!).

"Keiko, you can't just take the easy road! Wouldn't you feel like you accomplished something if you let Ren feel better—with the right pace—and it was because of you?"

She shook her head, tilting her head. "That would delay the scenes, even if Ren was a supporting character. A professional shouldn't make people wait, and if he is given a chance to heal from a sickness, he will take it so he can get back to work."

She had her finger up, "That was what Ren told me!", she grinned.

And of course, Ren won the first round of reason.

_It's your fault for brainwashing Keiko with those thoughts, _Ren silently thought, chuckling as he crossed his arms.

"Is it okay if I talk to him alone, Keiko?"

She nodded, "Yes! I'll wait for you!" she said, still smiling.

Ren's eyes widened, as a memory flashed in front of him. It replaced Keiko with Kyoko as Setsu. She was behind him, as she suddenly ran toward him, hugging his back. He turned.

_"I'll wait for you! It doesn't matter if you're like this! I'll still..." she let tears rolled down her cheeks. She smiled, "I'll still wait for you!"_

_Kyoko..._

"Gah!" Keiko squeaked as Ren suddenly hugged her. This was the second time he hugged her already! But, unlike last time, his hug right now felt like... it was lighter? The first one was tighter, almost as if he thought she was going to disappear. So, why was this one lighter? Was there some kind of strength you had to have for each hug?

"Ren? I thought you-"

"Thank you... I promise I'll come back..."

_Huh?_

On the side, the President stared at Ren's sudden leap at the girl. She was surprised, as her face was visible to him. Ren's back was towards him, but he seemed to be... trembling?

_"She said she would wait for me," told Ren as he sat down. He ruffled his hair as he sat down. "I thought she would surely leave once she saw me go berserk so many times."_

_Wait, huh? Why did she say she would wait for him? _The President pondered as he saw Ren let go, and seemed to be staring at the girl. _Wouldn't someone try to stop Ren from reverting back to Kuon? Unless... was that the time where she knew she wasn't going to be on Earth for long?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for the reviews, mainly from kitty.0, but it's okay if there is criticism about this story. I know this story is not the GREATEST, and I know I would be better if I had a beta reader... But as many know (I think?), I usually don't plan these chapters. They just flow from my finger tips and onto the screen. The first (I think 5?) chapters were on paper first, which I think looked better. The rest were all just me typing it out as I suddenly had to concentrate on school. Anyway, I kinda don't care anymore if I get reviews or not. If I don't get any, it probably means the chapter wasn't good. That just tells me to do better. I write for the fun of it, and for advice how to improve.<strong>_


	28. Boxing Day

"What I did last night wasn't what you wanted?" Lory asked, smoking a pipe. _Hmm... I thought for sure that would cheer him up._

"No! Do you think you can just do that after she just gained her sight? You can't just do that! If she suddenly found out what she did _meant_, she would... she would-!

"She would what? Blush and try to hide herself, making you secretly love her blushes, but not want her to run away?" Lory pushed Ren's anger meter, making it rise a little higher. "But I have to admit, if it was anyone else, you wouldn't blush _at __all."_

Ren stood still.

"You would act like a gentleman, do all _kinds _of things, but have no passion at all! With _her_, you are a totally different person." Lory smirked at Ren's blank stare. "You would finally _blush_, feel awkward about the thought of her doing things you always dreamed of, and finally give in, happy she feels the same way about you. That's what would happen, right?"

He continued. "The fact that she doesn't remember you, probably means she doesn't remember ever being Kyoko. But... would that make you in love with Keiko, rather than Kyoko?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Ren furrowed his eyebrows.

"I mean: **think about it**. When Keiko learned she was Kyoko before, didn't she act all lovey dovey quickly? Would the real Kyoko do that?"

"..."

"And really, now that she forgot _everything, _she still isn't acting so much as Kyoko. So, this brings back to my previous question, would that make you in love with Keiko, rather than Kyoko?" He leaned back in his chair, puffing a few more circles. He eyed them for a while before sending his attention back to his successful actor. "Well?"

Ren was silent, more silent than he ever been. He never really thought much about it. He _knew _that that was Kyoko outside of the room, but... he would always find himself calling her Keiko, instead of Kyoko all the time. Did that mean he had accepted the fact that she was Keiko, and no one else?

_What if... I suddenly forget who Kyoko was like? I would be overwhelmed by all of those memories with Keiko, and get them replaced! But..._

"It doesn't really matter to me. Even when she does get her memories back a second time, she might not like me at all. Even with that in mind, I'll still love her." Ren closed his eyes and his fists. "I just want to make happy memories with her, till the day I die."

Lory froze. "Oh? That's right... Keiko is here because-"

"-I'm going to die by the end of the year."

* * *

><p>Lory glanced at the closed door. It led to where Jelly Wood was doing Ren's make up, as his schedule was cleared for the day due to Yashiro's worry for his charge's health.<p>

_Since it's Boxing Day today, I thought that going shopping with Keiko would cheer him up, but... _Lory rested his head on the table as he laid back on it. He gazed at the chandelier that was dangling so precariously above him. _... what I said was true. Would he be in love with Keiko right now, or was it Kyoko, who was residing somewhere._

"I'm just as confused as you are, son, but all you want are happy memories. Just being with her seems to be the one wish that you want until you..." He didn't want to finish that sentence. It was too much to bear the fact what was going to happen in the future.

He stood up as he heard the massive doors creak open.

"Darling! Ren chan is all done now! Now the whole family is disguised!" Jelly exclaimed.

Behind her, Ren was just annoyed. "President... why is Father and Mother here?"

He rolled his eyes. "What? You aren't happy that they're here? Oh, how when you were little, you would praise him so..."

"Th-that! Stop talking about that!" The grown man blushed. "Anyway, why are we even disguised like this for anyway?"

Julie, Kuu, Ren, and Keiko were all red heads with emerald eyes. They were wearing professionally-made wigs and were given a lighter shade for their skin due to make up. The women were wearing dress-like jackets with hooks and eyes as their buttons, while the men were wearing brown leather jackets. They all wore jeans, and they all seemed like a normal family. But...

"What's wrong with the disguises?" Lory asked. He looked at them, quizzing himself what could be wrong with them. "They seem fine to me."

"I'm fine with them, but I'm just asking why. I should be going to Yashiro san right now for-"

"Your schedule was cleared due to your manager's concern for your cold. And don't try to make him tell all of those directors that you're fine after he took the time to clear it for you!" he scolded. "You're going to have Boxing Day with your family!" He turned to Keiko and shook her hands. He smiled. "Keiko, take care of your baka of a brother, okay?"

"Hey! I'm not-"

"Okay! I'll take care of him!"

"Keiko! You don't need to-!"

"Okay, off we go!" Kuu exclaimed as he dragged the two off. Julie was right behind him.

"DON'T I GET A SAY IN THIS?" complained Ren.

* * *

><p>"Oh, c'mon, Kuon. Don't pout so much!" Kuu said, laughing at his son's annoyed face. "Aren't you glad we came all this way just to see you?"<p>

"You have work! You can't just drop everything just to-"

"I was given a holiday, same with Julie, so it's fine," he reassured him.

Ren was still not convinced. "But you must have a reason why you came. It's not like you to-"

Kuu interrupted him... _again. _"Do I _really _need a reason to see my son?"

"Well... no, but!"

"But what?"

Ren sighed as he folded his arms. "I still am not an actor where I'm proud of myself... or where I could make you proud." His eyes lowered and his eyebrows knitted. "Even after "Tragic Marker" I still couldn't keep Kuon in check. I'm just a failure still after all of these years."

***Swak!***

"OW!" Ren rubbed his forehead. When he glanced up, he saw his father's Demon Lord.

"Do you really think I wouldn't be proud of you? Even if it will take centuries for you to come back to us, I'll wait. I'll even support you if I could, but you won't let me," he pouted.

Ren saw him grin happily at him. This astonished him. "But! But all that Kuon did was-!"

"-not his fault. He was provoked. Anyone would break a vein or two just to shut those guys up. You were bullied, Kuon, and it was because of us." He sighed. "Are you still beating yourself about Rick?"

He saw Ren twitch. He continued. "But you didn't kill him. That driver was the one responsible and-"

"But if he never met me, he would have still lived. He would be alive with Tina, and he wouldn't have to see me go crazy."

"Kuon... I..."

"It's okay. No matter what you say, I know that I'm the one that killed him." Ren gave him a sorrowful look. "Let's just... go buy something for the girls, 'kay?" And with that, Ren strode off.

"O... Okay," agreed Kuu as he followed him into a store.

* * *

><p>"So Ren's real name is Kuon?" asked Keiko, as she twirled the racks around. She saw a cute dress before somewhere, but it was mobbed with all of the other clearance sale clothes. Where was it?<p>

Julie laughed at Keiko for her persistence of finding just one dress. "Yes, and I'm his mother. Don't you remember talking to me before over Skype?"

"Yes, I do, but..." Keiko had her finger on an empty hanger as she stared at it. _I can't remember why I was talking to you... It's only coming as a blank. What reason would I have for talking to you, unless... Ren was my victim at the time._

_Ugh! How can I not remember anything! Even his voice... I don't recognize it in any of the conversations I had before! _Keiko scrunched up her face as she laid her fist on her forehead. _How is it that I remember other voices, yet I can't pick up a familiarity with his?_

Julie saw Keiko look apprehensive, and felt sympathy towards the girl. So it was true...

***Flashback***

_"Hey, is it okay if you don't talk to Keiko so much about... being Kyoko?" Ren asked, as he eyed Keiko going into a store as she saw so many clothes in it._

_"Why? I want to know why she loves you, what she think of you, and..." Julie would trail on forever if it weren't for her son's sad expression. _Huh? What happened?

_"It's just... she forgot who she was again." Ren forced a smile and laughed. Julie gaped at this and shook her head at this. Ren waved a hand, forcing himself to smile again. "It's okay! She would remember who you were, and the only other person she forgot was... me." Ren slumped his shoulders and stared at Keiko as she ran up to him._

_"Ne, Nii san! There was this dress that looked... prutty?"_

_He laughed. "Pretty. You think it looks pretty?"_

_"I think... I don't know what pr-pretty... is suppose to look like. But this dress made me want to go "Uwah!"" Keiko opened her mouth cutely and shined a smile at him. _

_"Is that so?" he continued to smile, but Julie could tell that he must be wishing that she didn't forget him._

***End of Flashback***

"Mother! I found it!" Keiko shoved the dress at her, surprising her as she snapped her senses back into her brains. Right... she was shopping with Keiko. She shouldn't just space out like that!

"Doesn't it look nice? I think it would look _pretty_ on you!" Keiko eyed her and nodded, "Yep, it would! This colour looks _pretty _on you!" she exclaimed, using her newly learned word.

Julie chuckled as she saw the girl look like stars were going to shine around her. "It would... but I think it's a little bit too small for me."

"Small?" Keiko looked back at the dress, then at her. "Small?" she repeated.

"Small, yes, small. It wouldn't fit me very well," Julie explained.

"Oh... maybe I should find another one..." Keiko went back to clothes hunting.

An employee saw this interaction and chuckled. "Oh? I think I have the same dress in your mother's size. I'll go get it and we'll see how much more prettier she can get, 'kay?" she gripped on Keiko's shoulders and looked at her in the eye. "Other than that, shouldn't you find one dress that looks good on you? Wouldn't you like to dress up for a boy you love?"

"Love...?" Keiko stared at her and bit her lip. "I... I don't have anyone I love."

"You don't? Well, even without a boyfriend, you should still try to look cute! Oh! I'll just get that dress now!" And she left.

"Cute? What's cute?" Keiko asked Julie as the woman went away. She then became frightened. "Is it bad?"

"No! Cute is... cute is..." Julie mulled over this. How can you explain cute to a once blind girl? "It's the same as pretty!"

"Then she said I should look like a dress?"

"No, sweetie. It's..." Julie shook her head and led her to a mirror. It was a miracle that the mirror was available at all despite all of the full dressing rooms, "like this! You're cute!"

_That still doesn't answer my question... _thought Keiko as she saw her reflection. _Is that what I look like?_

Seeing the girl's expression, she laughed as Keiko blushed a little. "Well, since you chose a dress for me, I guess I should return the favour."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I thank the four day weekend! Well, I only have Monday left but still, it's good that I could type up a chapter at all. I <strong>_**might _be busy around this week due to a presentation I have to do. It usually takes up a whole week for me to prepare since I get stage fright too often. I might type up a chapter in two weeks since that's when my next day off is._**

**_BTW, does Japan even have a Boxing Day? I'm not really sure...  
><em>**


	29. Boxing Day: Part 2

_**Ugh, I deleted FairyTale Wings some time ago on Valentine's Day. I got annoyed by the anonymous hate comments. YES, I understand that it was a bad fanfic, but did you have to ruin my day? I received a lot, kept deleting them, then I just gave up. I just deleted it since I don't want anyone reading the first chapter and saying, "Well, THAT was terrible." And yes, I understand I was inexperienced then (and I still am) but... Oh, I give up. Anyway, if anyone actually liked FairyTale Wings, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. (But I'm probably not since I HATE hate comments.) **_

_**And why does it always have to anonymous? Are you afraid that your thoughts would hurt me even more if you didn't use your account? If you're going to lecture using your account, then fine, I can take that. But it irritates me to see people give hate comments without using their account. I don't CARE if you don't have an account and you just want me to feel bad. Did you even think about how I felt when I kept reading you guys' comments?**_

_**Ugh... This author note is too long.**_

* * *

><p>"Nope, that won't do..." Julie shook her head, glancing earnestly at the blouse on the rack.<p>

"It won't?" Keiko raised an eyebrow. She eyed on it questionably. "It seems nice though. Or at least I think it does." Sighing, she placed it in the "reject pile", which was growing massively by the minute. "How about this one?"

"*_Sigh!* _Are you even _trying_, Keiko?" Julie clucked her tongue. "Maybe not this clothing store. There are too much sequins around here! And sequins are always a hassle when there's a ton. You always have to worry whether or not some might fall off in the washer."

"Sequins? You mean this cloth?" She held the ribbon from a frilled dress and pointed at it.

"No, that's a ribbon. I mean these things." She fingered around the sparkling circles.

Keiko nodded at this happily, and held onto Julie as they strode off to the next shop. After visiting 5 well-known clothing stores and 16 "regular" ones, they still haven't found "the one".

"What is "the one" anyway, Julie san?"

Skidding to a halt, the enchanting woman gave Keiko a shock. "Please, call me Mother."

"Mother? But you aren't my-"

"_Please,_" she leaned forward to shadow the shingami's face, "call me Mother."

"Um... okay, Mother?" she replied with uncertainty.

Not really paying attention to Keiko's anxiousness, Keiko could have sworn her "mother" was about to do a back flip or a jump for joy _at least_.

Going back to the topic, Julie cleared her throat, seeing Keiko still unsure what "the one" was. "Well, there is this outfit that goes perfectly on you, and no matter how bad a mood you may have, just wear it and think of all the positives."

"Positives?"

"Exactly!" she exclaimed happily. "It doesn't have to be a dress though. I'm just looking at any store that interests you, and you always choose the ones with clothes."

"Sorry..." Keiko lowered her head down, mumbling her apology. "There was just so many colours in there. Some were even bright! Er... I think."

_Actually, they were all bright. All very ridiculously bright, _thought Julie. There was one store that had a jumpersuit (Can you believe that? A jumper suit!) in the most neon of pink that she had ever seen, something she would never want to see again in her life. Of course, the colour must have cursed her eyelids as the image of that horrendous outfit was burnt into her mind. Keiko, however, didn't mind it at all. It was either because she still didn't understand about colours yet, or because she wore something similar when she was Kyoko (Did Kuu's boss buy that jumper suit from that store?). Or... maybe both?

"Never mind that, would you like to see if there's some jewelery that you might find interesting?" she asked, trying to erase the thought of pink.

"Jewelery?"

"Something like...um, I know I was wearing a necklace this morning..." Julie fumbled around her neck. "I can't seem to feel it under this thick jacket!"

"Oh, then could you lead me to the jewelery store? Does it sparkle like sequins?" giggled Keiko.

Julie gave up and nodded. "Some do, some don't." She took a quick glance around. "We should hurry though, since we have only thirty more minutes to meet our men back at the entrance! I'm sure it won't take very long..."

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" grumbled Kuu, as he kept glancing back down his watch. "We were suppose to meet here a half hour ago! And I even set the alarm on her cell phone since I know how she is around clothes, shoes, jewelery, kitchenware..."<p>

"Kitchenware? You actually let her buy kitchenware?"

Kuu narrowed his eyes at his son. "What's wrong with that?"

"Well... it depends. Is it for her, or for you?"

"It's-!" Kuu then became disheartened. "Well, to tell you the truth, she thinks that she was using the wrong utensils. She even took a cooking class, trying to make edible food for you if you ever came back home..."

Ren looked away at this, feeling guilty.

"...but she was soon kicked out of it on the third day, due to all of the mishaps. She even did an explosion where all the nearby windows shattered. It was a disaster..."

Chuckling lightly, Ren folded his arms and crossed his legs on the bench he was sitting on. "Was she wearing a disguise for this? I can't imagine Mother to want her reputation to be ruined since she almost killed people with that disaster."

His father shrugged his shoulders. "Even if she didn't, everyone thinks of Hizuri Julie as "The Monstrous Cook" already. There was one time she had to do a scene where she had to cook eggs, and she made them burn the moment they touched the frying pan."

At this comment, Ren started to sweat. "And the fact her cooking back then was bad, she actually did better. I wonder why she's getting more horrible?"

"Hey, you have no right to say those things about your mother," his father scolded. "Aren't you a bad cook yourself?"

"I'm not that bad..." he muttered under his breath.

Kuu saw this and chuckled. Then a thought popped into his head. "Ah, I meant to ask you this. Um... more like tell you. Did you happen to have a black version of that necklace I gave to you to wear?"

"You mean the one that you gave me after I," he gulped, "left you two?"

"Yeah. That's the one. I know this is pointless, and you weren't around at the time, but I got two that were custom made. One was black, and another was grey. They were prepared before you were born, since I wanted an early start on what I was going to give to you on your sixteenth birthday. But you left when you were 15," pouted Kuu. His cheeks puffed up adorably.

Ren motioned his hand, not understand where this was going. "Go on..."

"I gave you the grey one, and I kept the black one in a safe place. But now it's gone and I don't know what to do! I don't want it to be made again as it wouldn't be as special as the first and-"

"Wait a minute," Ren held his hand up. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and looked squarely at his father. "Why did you buy _two?_"

* * *

><p>Tsuki was staring at his neck, wondering what to do with the pendant that he received from Ren last night. Why did it had to look like his own? But... Ren said that he left it behind, and it wasn't a Christmas present.<p>

***Flashback***

_"Hey, Tsuki! Where are you going?" Ren caught up to them, just as they were pondering where to disappear. Where was the secluded places around here? Why wasn't it like the ones in stories, where empty hallways are always somewhere near?_

_"Have to go back to... our workplace," he shuddered at the thought. "I leave Keiko in your care then." He turned to leave._ And I have to get out of this tux... And for Vidka to wear clothes that don't show so much skin. Note to self: keep an eye out for men and suck their souls later.

_But Ren stopped him as he grabbed his shoulder. "Wait! I've been meaning to give you this! It's just with what everything has been happening lately, I never got a chance to!"_

_"If it's a Christmas present, don't. Just because I work for God doesn't mean I'm a Christian."_

_"It's not that; I just-"_

_"What ever. I'm sure it's not important. Just give it to me later."_

_He attempted to leave again, but it was Vidka that stopped him this time. "C'mon Tsuki. Just let him give it to you. Please?"  
><em>

Fine... but only since you told me too, _thought Tsuki. He held out his hand toward Ren. He looked the other direction. "Fine... just give it to me now and let's get this over with."  
><em>

_Ren smiled. "You left this on the day you accepted my relationship with Kyoko." _

_Tsuki's eyes widened. He turned to face him. It had been a while since he heard that name. When he heard a jingle, he looked down at his gloved paw. His eyes widened even more. "Wha-"_

_"I'm not sure myself why it looks like mine," Ren held up his pendant, "but it is yours. Believe me."_

_Then, he fled back on set._

_Tsuki stared at the fleeing figure, and his mouth was wide open. He then furrowed his brow and bit his lip._

_"Tsuki? Are... are you alright?"_

_He looked down, and saw Vidka's concerned face. He hated it when she did that. It always made him feel like he would soon make her become obsessed with him. But..._

_Who would want to love a freak like him?_

***End of Flashback***

_I... I think I seen this necklace before. A black version of Ren's... no. _Tsuki shook his head. _Kuon's. _He corrected himself.

He slowly made his way to his bed, closing the blinds first. With the window just near his bed, he slumped down onto his back. He let the necklace dangle in front of his eyes. _Yeah, now I remember... Hizuri Kuu, my father, had this in a black box. Black for death... the death of me._

He closed his eyes. _I remember always going to the Hizuri mansion, trying to figure out what Kuon was like. Every time my victim happened to live near them, or just happened to live where they were on location, I would hide somewhere to watch the afar. _He chuckled. _I'm __such a stalker when I think about it._

***Knock Knock!***

"Tsuki? Is everything alright?"

He jerked at the noise and her voice. "Y-yeah! I was just... thinking!"

"Can I come in?" she asked softly behind the door. "Do you want to talk?"

He was surprised when he suddenly saw her beside him. She must have teleported to his side. She knitted her eyebrows, giving her most concerned face she had ever given him. "Please... is there any way I can help you?"

He suddenly held her tightly.

_I don't deserve you._

_I'm just a reject that became a shinigami because our Lord had sympathy for me._

_I didn't become who I was because I earned it._

_And I'm a freak, a stalker, and a brother that can't even tell my family that I'm alive again._


	30. Boxing Day: Part 3

"TSUKI! TSUKI!" Pounding the door, Vidka shouted his name. "Let me in! Why did you just throw me out? Tsuki? Tsuki!"

It was useless. He wasn't going to open. What has gotten into him. First, he hugs her, then he just drags her out the door, put a shield so she won't teleport back, and expects her to be quiet? What did he think would happen?

"Tsuki! Please, c'mon out! Please... Please..." She slid down to her knees, dragging the hands that were already on the door with her. "Please..."

"Eh? Vidka, is that you?"

That annoying voice. That annoying voice where _men _would hear it as an angel's where _she _found it to be the devil's.

_Shira... _the girl that stole Crésho away from her.

"What do you want?" Vidka snapped, turning her face away from her. The least she wanted the most was a conversation with _her_. "Are you going to take Tsuki away from me?"

"Tsu- Oh... You love Tsuki now?"

"Isn't it obvious?" _Little conversation... Little conversation!_

"But, don't you think it's strange?" Shira clacked her heels toward her. Vidka could see her ears and tails, knowing what type of animal she represented: an Arctic fox. Still a fox, but she was sly enough to take her beau away from her. Was she planning to do it again? "Why would he suddenly switch from Keiko... to _you_? Don't you think that's a bit odd?"

"What do you mean?" Small footsteps made its way behind the door. Tsuki was planning to open the door.

"Maybe you're just a replacement in his heart. Since you already love him, it would be easy for you to say "yes" to him." She leaned into Vidka's ear, letting her feel a shiver coursing through her veins. Was it just her, or did her blood just freeze? "Maybe he doesn't love you at all."

And then, the door opened. "That's enough, Shira! Haven't you ruined Vidka enough before?" Tsuki yelled. He bent down and offered his hand. "Here, let me he-"

Without warning, Vidka's hand slapped his. She gasped at her actions, but soon hardened her face. "You... She's right." She lowered her head, letting her bangs cover her eyes. Soon, she went out into a rage. "I can't believe I was so stupid enough to not wonder why you loved me _after _you told me you still loved Keiko. I can't believe it!"

"Vidka... it's not tr-"

"It's not true? Well, forget it! I knew that it was too good to be true!" She cupped her mouth. Tears trickled down silently. "I... I don't want a one-sided love." She was starting to fade away.

"Vidka... NO!"

"I want to be loved!" With that... she was gone.

This seemed to be accomplishment for Shira, as she chuckled at the stardust Vidka left behind. "My, my, did she just teleport, or did she just disappear? Maybe she died, as a shinigami's love is enough to kill themselves."

"You..." Tsuki went and grabbed her wrist. He tightened his grip and was beginning to see red. "What do you have to say for this?"

"Crésho told me to do it," was all she said. She was starting to fade away too, except you can tell she was just teleporting. With Vidka, you couldn't even tell.

"Cr-crésho?"

"Yes." She whipped his hand away from her wrist. She was beginning to become transparent. "Although he doesn't love her anymore, he still cares for her. He finds you two a match, but he doesn't want her confused." She narrowed her eyes. "Tell her why you love her. Tell her why you thought you were in love with Keiko. Tell her, and forget about the past that is dragging you down." She smiled. "Crésho... knew she needed someone better than him. He cared so much until now. Don't let his efforts be in vain."

With that, she was already gone.

"Don't let... ARGH!" Tsuki slammed the wall, creating a huge crater in it. "That... guy! He didn't bother saying why he broke up with her, and just made her think it was because of... Shira? Why did he do that?"

***Flashback***

_ "I just told her that I loved someone else and-" He leaned forward and whispered something. "*I already knew I wasn't worthy for her love. I already knew that one day, she would fall in love with someone like you.*"_

***End of Flashback***

"D-damn him!"

Another crater in the wall was soon made.

* * *

><p>"We... made you wait an an hour already?" Julie yelled at her phone, and over the noise of the desperate shoppers. Really, was a fight necessary for one tiny trinket? "Okay, we'll be there in 10 minutes!" She shut off the phone and turned to the frightened girl that was holding her hand. She never saw so many people in her life (more like this was her first) and couldn't believe that there would be so much pushing!<p>

"Keiko, let's get out of here. We'll probably never find what we're looking for—even when it's Boxing Day!"

"We won't?" Her frightened look vanished and was replaced with sadness. If she had her animal ears and her tail, her ears would flatten and her tail would go down. Oh, that would make Julie feel like she was hurting the girl's feelings.

"Um!" She stiffened, looking away from the face that was changing rapidly into despair and... was there a hole under Keiko? Was she going to get sucked in?

She lifted the girl away from the imaginary hole that appeared in front of her eyes. Even if it was here imagination, better safe than sorry. "Dear, maybe today isn't the day to find it. Let's just meet our so-call "tough men" before they complain any longer!"

Keiko nodded, but she still wanted to know what "the one" was suppose to look like.

* * *

><p>"There you are! Why did you shut off the alarm I set?" Kuu scolded his wife as she was in his vision. "It was meant to get out of your fantasy world of-" he stopped himself when he only saw one bag in Julie's hand. He expected a heaping amount to tumble now and then, like it usually was, but seeing none was a first. Where were those shoe boxes that she made him suddenly take when it was too much for her?<p>

"I was concentrating so much on what to get Keiko, so don't look too surprised!" she snapped, growling at her husband's expression. "I have a lot of clothes already."

"So... what's in the bag?" Ren asked, grimacing at his mother's glare. It was soon replaced with a smile.

"It's a dress your sister picked out for me!" she gushed. Her cheeks were coloured red as she bragged how Keiko picked it for her. "She's so nice! Why couldn't you do something like that for me when you were a kid?"

Ren suddenly felt himself shrink. How was he suppose to know? Were boys _suppose _to pick out outfits for their parents? "Uh... I..."

"No need for apologies; it's too late now." She turned her head, but not enough so Ren couldn't see her laughing.

"Mother..." he grumbled.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist. Should we be off now?"

Ren sighed. "Sure."

Kuu immediately took Julie by the waist and walked her toward the door. He soon shouted out to Ren to bring his sister with him.

Ren stared down at Keiko as she slowly lifted her hand. She looked like she want to link it with his, but wasn't so sure how. Or maybe wasn't so sure if _he _wanted her to.

To answer her thoughts, he soon grabbed her hand and strode to the door. "I bought you something you might like. I'll show it to you when we get home, okay?"

She was still walking with him, but he could tell she was in thought. Finally, when they reached the car, she quietly said, "But... I didn't buy anything for you. I don't deserve a gift from you."

Ren opened the car, and let Keiko in first. When he went in with her, he silently whispered, "You don't have to buy anything for me. I just need for you to smile when you open your present."

Cheesy lines from a cheesy Ren. Even Keiko knew cliché lines when she heard them, as her victims have usually done that a lot that to her when they were men.

She just nodded.

That just left Ren to silently smile as his parents drove to the President's mansion.

"We're staying here for the rest of the week; you can stay too if you want," explained Kuu. "I'm sure the Boss wouldn't mind."

"Well, it's almost night time, so I guess we can stay here."

They all went to the towering doors, and were surprised to see Vidka open them.

"You have got to hide me from Tsuki, Keiko!" she exclaimed. She thrusted the girl forward, into the house, and let the others come in without any ease. She was glaring at them, especially Ren, but soon turned her attention to Keiko. "Please, you have got to help me!"

"Wh-why? What did you do?" she asked. She was just as confused as the other three were.

"I... I argued with him, and I accidentally made him _*think I was dead*," _she whispered. "I didn't mean to, but my glow went all wrong, and gave him the wrong signals. Now, he's probably going to ki-"

"I'm not going to kill you, you idiot!"

She turned around, and saw the man she was trying to escape from. It was no use, but she had to try.

Then, she saw him panting, sweat dripping down his neck. "I was looking all over for you, and you shutting off your aura wasn't very helpful!"

"I didn't want you to find me!" she yelled. "Do you think I want the man I love to only _use _me as a replacement?"

"I wasn't using you!"

"Then what? Why did you switch from Keiko to me?"

"What do you mean?" The two looked at the girl that spoke. She was trembling. "What do you mean by that? Did Tsuki love me before...?"

_"I... I guess since I was the one with you the most, I wanted to be the one you loved."_

_Yes... I remember Tsuki saying that, but what was the reason for him to suddenly say that? Was it..._

Keiko went down on her knees, holding her head. Why? Why was it that every time she tried to remember, it was always a blank? Every single one of those blanks always meant they were for Ren; she was sure of it. Why was it like that. Why?

"Keiko, are you alright?" Vidka bent down toward the girl. Her eyes suddenly widened as she saw Keiko faint in front of her.

"Ke... Keiko?" Tsuki gasped, he reached down, shaking her slightly. "Keiko, don't faint again... don't. Just... KEIKO!"

Ren stood there, just as frightened as Tsuki was, but he noticed his father staring at something. When he guided his eyes toward what it could be, he suddenly saw Tsuki wearing that necklace he gave him. The one that his father was talking about.

***Flashback***

_"Well, you weren't really an only child. You had... you had a twin brother, but he died for some unknown reason. It was before you were born that something was wrong with him. Your mother kept yelling that she felt something dragging her down. I thought it was because she was giving birth to you two, but she saw someone reaching out toward her stomach." Kuu sighed. "I don't know if that's just hallucinations, but it was a man in his 20's she said with wings..."_

***End of Flashback***


	31. Flashbacks Before Time

**"_abc"- in a flashback; when someone's speaking English_**

**_I just found out that there was a movie called Spirited Away, and that REALLY surprised me. The plot is different from this one of course, but it was amazing to see something with the same title. I even found out that there was a fanfic author with the name Vidka... God, that is SO coincidental, don't you think? And kinda freaky since it was just a name on the top of my head.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>*Flashback*<strong>

_A Porsche was parked in the driveway and a woman with a round baby bump stepped out. Seeing her husband on the summer porch, she excitedly walked toward him to deliver the wonderful news.  
><em>

_**"Honey! We're going to have twins!"** Julie happily explained. She just got back from and got the ultrasound scans. On them were a picture of two unborn babies. "We're going to have two boys!" she also said. She was too happy for words._

_Kuu laughed as he saw her gush at her stomach, asking his boys whether or not they want something to eat and if they were hungry.** "That's great! We're going to be parents of two already!"**_

_**"Yes!"** she smiled as she reached out for a sandwich that was on the table. Kuu was already eating lunch and had twenty on his plate. It wouldn't hurt to take one... or two from him._

_She sat in a chair next to him and nibbled her sandwich. It was with Swiss cheese and salami—her favourite! Eating the triangled sandwich, she looked up at her husband.** "What should we name them?"**_

_**"I'm not sure... I checked all of the names in that book I bought last week, but I couldn't find one that was interesting. I want a name that isn't so common, and a name that would fit the name Hizuri."** She leaned her head on Kuu's shoulder. **"A name that describes him... Hey! What about a Japanese name?"**_

**_"Why Japanese?"_**

**_"Well, you're Japanese, and your name can put characters together to form names."_**

_**"So? Every single name has a meaning. Like your name for example."** He ran his fingers through her hair. She giggled as he kissed her cheek. **"It's Latin for youthful, beautiful, soft-haired, all that is what you are."**_

_**"Oh, stop."** She lightly slapped his shoulder. She would be lying if she said she didn't like her husband's compliments, but if he did anymore, she would be blushing till her face lit on fire. And no kidding, he has done that many times._

_**"What should we name them...?"** Julie mumbled to herself. "**A name is really important. I want it to be perfect where our child would be proud to have that name."** She reached for her water bottle across the table. She drank a couple before pondering. **"I know one should be Japanese... and the other Russian?"**_

**_"Ah... is it because I'm half Japanese and you're half Russian?"_**

_**"Yep!"** she grinned wildly. **"The oldest gets the Russian name, while the youngest get the Japanese."**_

_**"Hey... why can't it be the other way around?"** He munched on another sandwich, and drank his tea. He took a quick sip before she answered._

**_"Huh. Funny, I didn't think this was going to be a contest." _**_She finished hers and headed for the stairs. **"I'm going to take a nap, and don't try to wake me up!"**_

_Of course he wouldn't. He already knew that waking her up meant seeing a cranky Julie._

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>So you chose the name Kuon? What does that mean in Japanese?"<em>** _she asked, as she was polishing the dishes dry. When she was certain they were all dry, she handed them to Kuu, who was in charge of putting the dishes in the cupboard this time._

_**"It means ancient or faraway. I hope our son grows old and becomes as famous as us; and he would never be faraway apart."**_

_She chuckled. **"Hey, no fair! I didn't think of a name yet and you did?" **she tapped her chin. **"What to name him... What to name him..."**__Her response was a small kick in her stomach. **"Haha. A short name, you say?" **She looked through the tinted windows and saw a sliver of light break the clouds. In its path was a flock of birds. "Uriil."_

_**"Hmm? Did you say something, dear?"**_

_She nodded her head, showing that glowing smile that he fell in love with. **"Uriil means "god is my light" in Russian. Our oldest will be the first to come out into the light and he will have god to thank him for his arrival." **She made her way to her chair and slumped back down. Her palm rested her head. **"But maybe Uriel would be better; it still had the same meaning."**_

_**"A beautiful name from a beautiful woman."** He placed the last dish away and came over to kiss her forehead. Her smile brightened even more as she laid a tiny peck on his cheek. _

_**"Let's let our children see how wonderful we are then."** She gave one last longing look at her tummy.__**"I can't wait until they're born." **she whispered._

* * *

><p><em>The shinigami zipped his jacket and stared at his reflection. In front of him, he was a mess. He didn't know what to believe anymore. How was he going to tell Vidka? <em>

_**"I no longer deserve her anymore," **he mumbled, touching the cold glass. He slid them, and gave out invisible tears on his cheeks. **"I'm not the one."**_

_He walked away, opening the door, and slowly made his way down the stairs. When he saw Vidka in her desk as always, he noticed her smile._

I'm... going to make that smile disappear soon if I tell her.

_Vidka, not wasting a moment when she saw him, stood up to walk to him._

_**"Crésho!" **Vidka wrapped her arms around his. **"I got to eat a crème brûlée in France yesterday! In France! Can you believe it! You should try some when you get there." **She continued to talk until she saw his eyes wander. **"Crésho?"**_

_Crésho gulped loudly, unable to look at her. Feeling her arms tighten, he soon couldn't take it anymore. **"I don't think we should be together anymore."**_

_Vidka stood still. The place went quiet enough to hear a pin drop. Of course, instead of a pin, her tears were heard. A single tear dripped in front of him, falling down soundly and sparkling off as it bounced.**"Why?"**_ _He panicked a little when more tears broke through her usual happy self. **"Why do you say that?"**_

_He was going to go with his original plans, telling her the truth, but he bit his lip. The truth would be more hurtful. **"I... love someone else. I'm... sorry."**_

_There was more silence, until she asked, **"Who do you love now?"**_

_**"Hmm?"** Crésho saw her crying some more. She was now trembling. Was this a mistake? Should he have said like that? Was it too late to say the truth?_

_**"Whatever." **She turned her heels, went back to her seat, and started typing. **"I... I hope you and her be happy together!" **Vidka forced a smile; softly more tears fell._

_**"Vidka, I-!"**_

_**"Just forget it!"** she wiped her tears, though more were shed. **"Is that all?"**_

_**"I-!" **It's... too late. **"Yes, it is."**_

_He bowed down, a perfect ninety degree angle, and strode off. When he turned to a corner, he heard her sniffles turn into wails._

I'm sorry.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Idiot... why didn't you just tell her what you saw?" <strong> God plucked some grapes from the vine, dropping them into a crystal bowl on the tree stump table. **"How many times do I have to tell you to ignore that stupid power of yours?"**_

_**"It's not stupid!" **argued Crésho. **"It was because of that "stupid power" that I met Vidka!"**_

_**"Right... and the ability to tell who matches who is**_** such _a great power..."_**

_Well... not when you put it that way... **"I... the arrow I usually see on Vidka's head was pointing somewhere else; same with mine. If I told her I was basing our break up with that, then she would... then she would definitely hate me more than what she is feeling right now."**_

_**"Again, it's still stupid." **He waved to his servant to place the grapes in his mouth._

_Crésho furrowed his eyebrows miserably and slumped his shoulders down. **"I'm never wrong. I can tell who matches who. And Vidka's arrow pointed to an... unborn baby."**_

_**"PFFT!" **The older man splattered the chewed grape bits at his servant. **"I'm sorry. Now..." **He turned his attention to Crésho and shouted, **"ARE YOU MAD? You gave her up because of what you saw? Argh, if I wasn't so soft hearted, I would have thrown you out of the sky for your punishment!"**_

_**"But it's what I saw. Her arrow was pointing at him."** He looked straight on, showing he meant his words. **"Maybe he is the one for her."**_

_**"Are you saying she should belong to a human? Are you mad in the head?" **God hit his head. He tightened his jaws and his fists. **"Out of everyone who has come to me, this is the most delusional! What do you expect me to do about it?"**_

_**"So you knew I needed your help?"**_

_**"Of course I did. No one comes up here for no reason. Unless they want to exercise by using that never ending staircase. It must be something that you even made it without huffing."**_

_**"You're not always here! I was told you were and- oh, never mind. Is it possible to bring a baby here in Heaven and turn it into a shinigami?"**_

_That put God in a dilemma. **"Bring... a baby here- Are you planning to kill it?"**_

_**"Just take it through the Gateway of Heaven. I'll do it quick and-"**_

_**"And you want my permission?.!" **his voice boomed the room. **"For such a ridiculous request?"**_

_**"Yes, I-"**_

_**"Out! Out I say!"**_

_He obeyed and went to the door. _

He didn't say no, so I guess I can.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!"<strong> the woman screamed as her eyes flashed toward the shinigami in front of her. All of the doctors were looking at her, ridiculing her. Why couldn't they see the person above her?_

_Julie screamed more loudly as Crésho dug deeper into her stomach. His eyes focused closely on the baby's soul and wondered why it was taking so long. Was it because the woman was struggling? Then, he noticed it._

_There were two inside._

Twins? Ah, no wonder I can't get the soul perfectly.

_**"Lady,"** __he looked up and grinned, **"sorry, but I'm going to take one of your children."**_

_After he said that, when Uriel was delivered, he was already a limp baby, not crying or struggling like a normal healthy baby should. Two minutes later, Kuon was born. _

_When Julie was able to hold her baby, she let out a few tears. She regretted by the fact she couldn't save Uriel from... from... whatever that was!_

_**"I don't want another baby to go away. Please Kuon, don't ever leave me," **she whispered her wish, and kissed his forehead._

* * *

><p><em><strong>"YOU IDIOT!" <strong>God slapped the foolish man hard till he fell down to the floor. **"Didn't I say for you not to kill the baby?"**_

_**"I didn't kill it. I just took its soul," **he touched his cheek, uncaring for the stinging pain, and looked down at the baby. **"Can you let Vidka take care of him?"**_

_**"Y-you! You**_ **dare _make me take orders from _you_?"_** _he was about to conjure another argument until he saw Crésho's eyes._

_**"Please! I beg of you!" **he bent down, letting the baby's head touch his knees. It giggled as it chewed on his flowing hair. **"I only want Vidka to be happy!"**_

_His lord became silent until... **"On one condition."**_

_**"Y-yes?"**_

_**"Vidka assumes that the reason why you broke up is because you fell in love with someone else."**_

_Crésho's eyes widened. **"What? But-"**_

_**"If I recall, that's what you told me. Your arrow is pointing at someone else right? Take yourself and let you go to that person. If that's what you want."**_

_He slowly nodded, and handed the baby to him._

_God naturally held it, ignoring the baby's squirms, and smiled at it. When Crésho left, he was only left with thoughts. _

_**"Child, I'll name you Tsuki, for the darkness seemed to catch you. You'll find light one day, probably with Vidka, and I'll let you reunite with your brother some day." **He glanced up. **"Some day."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"GAH! Mom, I can't breathe! I- garggh chok!" <strong>Kuon doubled over and tears flowed out of his eyes. When his father stopped his mother from choking him any further, he was already spitting out the food into the garbage can under their sink. At a later time, he went to the toilet to spill the contents of his stomach. Really, his mother was always forceful for the family to get together._

_**"Why is Mom like this?" **he asked at night when Kuu came to tuck him in. He was handed a warm cup of milk with honey, and he drank it all. He wiped some off his lips and sighed at his father. **"I can't help it if I don't like her cooking."**_

_His father laughed at this. **"But she worked hard to make it for you."**_

_**"And she forces herself to eat it, along with forcing me. She doesn't have to force you****," **He stared at Kuu's stomach, laughing when his father winced when he poked it, **"since you can eat around a 50 meal course! You're amazing!"**_

_**"Aw... I wouldn't call it amazing..."** he rubbed his head shyly. **"Someday you might eat like me one day!"  
><strong>_

_**"I doubt I would. I don't want to be a glutton and eat to the point a black hole is replaced for my stomach."**_

_**"Oh, Kuon. There is no black hole in my stomach."**_

_**"Are you sure?"**_

_**"... I'm positive."**_

_**"Are you sure?"** Kuon repeated._

_Instead of answering, Kuu just laughed again. **"Kuon, I'm pretty sure that if I had a black hole for a stomach, you would have one too. If I wasn't human, then you're not human." **He ruffled his son's hair playfully. **"Although you don't look like you're human. You're the most wonderful boy in the world; never boasts about you're talents; you're modest; you can do three back flips in SUCH a young age; you're amazing at memorizing my scripts, even though some you had to look them up; your beauty is equal to my Julie, and no one can beat her but you; and-"**_

_**"I get it already!" **A hand managed to muffle his father, though it usually couldn't sometimes. Other times, his father would even notice a hand was on him and he would list forever, till he suddenly forgot he was on Earth, not Boasting Island._

_Kuon laid down and pulled the sheets closer to him. **"Boast all you want, I still don't get why Mom keeps wanting us to be together so much. I understand that we should, but isn't she always overprotective? I mean, it seems weird."**_

_A small ruffle was formed into a fur ball on his head. **"HEY! DAD!"**_

**_"Just be grateful your mother cares for you,"_**_Kuu sighed as he got off the bed and he turned the knob slowly. The door was about to open, until he added, **"You could have been stuck with a mother that didn't care if you lived or not."**_

_When he closed the door, Kuon was still shocked. His father usually was this happy-go-lucky guy. Why did he suddenly become depressed?_

* * *

><p><em>Behind the door, Kuu had his back toward his son's door.<em>

_**"My own parents only cared about me. They didn't care about my sister at all. It went to the point where... she didn't find life meaningful," **He covered his eyes, silently crying. **"Kuon, be grateful that Julie isn't like your grandparents. Be grateful that you weren't driven to the point where you wanted to die. Die like my sister Vera."**_

_A teenaged girl appeared in his mind. Her hair was fiery and long and her eyes... The colour was so dark that it looked as if they were black as they blended well with her pupils. Her eyes were once brown, but they soon darkened every day as Kuu stole her attention. Her parents never liked her. They never even acknowledged her._

_Her hair that was just tied up in a ponytail was released as the wind blew at it, making it prance around the air. She looked at him and tried to smile, but she shook it off. She was currently over the side of a cliff. Kuu saw this, and ran to stop her, but it was too late.  
><em>

_**"Kuu, g-good bye."**_

_And that was the last he saw her. When Kuu got down to the bottom of the cliff, he saw a sharp stalagmite piercing through her back. Blood was splattered everywhere, and her eyes were as dark as ever._

_ There wasn't even a funeral for her, and his parents barely changed at all. They weren't even affected by her death._

_Angry at his parents, he soon left home to become an actor, one of the few dreams he still held on when his parents refused them. His dreams weren't crushed. They were the ones that Vera cheered on for him when his parents only loved him for the fact that he was smart and talented. That's all they cared about. Someone that they could boast to other parents as if they didn't see him as a person._

_Vera was different. His sister... now that she was gone, he couldn't just fail her and make his parents force him to go into the world of law. No, that wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want to hold a attaché case and become a lawyer. That wouldn't be him.  
><em>

_**"Kuu!"**_

_Kuu looked up and saw a small illusion of his sister in front of him. While he was in front of his son's door, he suddenly saw a memory of his childhood._

_**"Kuu, I don't like the name Vera."**_

_**"Why don't you?" **Kuu patted her head. He was in the middle of treating her wounds that she received from their parents. She didn't get a high mark again, and her P.E. mark was getting lower by 17%. That was a fail to their parents, and she was brutally slapped just to be disciplined. Like _that _would help her up her marks._

_**"Dad and Mom named it, but they don't like me. You're better than me, and they only care about you."**_

_**"Vera, I-"**_

_**"Please, a name is important, but they don't call me by name. They call me a failure or a disgrace."**_

_**"But... what do you want to do about it? Vera, I can help you with school. I've told you that I don't mind helping you and..."**_

_She shook her head. **"Call me Vidka from now on. It's not a name from any country that I know of, and it's unique. It doesn't exist, just like what I should be. I bet it would be better to everyone if I was dead."**_

You idiot, _thought Kuu as he saw the memory vanish before his eyes. _You were only 16 when you committed suicide. Don't you think that me, the older brother, would miss you?

_**"Vera... no, Vidka, I wish I could see you again."**_

***End of Flashback***

* * *

><p><em><strong>I finally finished my English presentation! But I still have my French presentation to go. I hope, and I really do hope this, that the Job Action in Canada won't interfere with my marks for the year... I really need the credits to pass high school! <strong>_

_**And from the beginning, I wanted Vidka to be once Kuu's sister. I don't think anyone remembers, but in one of the chapters I wrote, Vidka says, "At least you have family," to Tsuki (not directly though)**_

_**Sorry with just flashbacks! Gomenasai if I disappointed everyone again! (BOWS HEAD IN SHAME!)  
><strong>_


	32. A Suicidal Tale

_**PHEW! This took so long to do! I think I added too much feeling, to the point where I had to collapse. Is that a good thing, I wonder?**_

* * *

><p><em>Oh... I'm back in this place again! <em>thought Keiko as she softly landed in a fluff ball of snow. It was cold, but at the same time, it wasn't freezing her to death. Checking out her surroundings, a slight whiff brushed her cheek.

When she turned, she was face-to-face with God.

**"Milord, how do you do?" **she curtsied, bending her knees and raising the tips of an invisible skirt. She was wearing jeans, after all.

**"Keiko! How delighted I am to see you! Tell me! How is your time with Ren, no... Kuon?" **he stepped back and gave his best grin. His eyes fell upon her deadpan face. **"Dear, don't give me that look. Of course I know that Tsuruga Ren is actually Hizuri Kuon. Have you forgotten who I am?"**

She immediately shook her head. That's not what she meant! But, still, she thought of everyone to be equal. Ever since she was blind, her sight of how respect was was never for authority. Just to be nice to this person; be polite; and say "san" if they were older or her "senpai". Not like she ever understood what all that meant. If anything, she found it ridiculous. Or maybe that was because not all of her victims lived in Japan. Most were in the States or Canada. Sometimes China! But really rarely were they ever in Japan.

_I wonder why?_

**"...ko? Keiko?"**

She blinked at the waving hand in front of her. **"I'm sorry, I was spacing out."**

**"Ah, no worries. You are an honest girl; I like that. Most people say they were thinking on how to help humans, just so I won't be angry at them. Sometimes, the truth is always the key." **He bent down and took Keiko's hands. She was startled at this, thinking that someone like him shouldn't even bend down to her. Tsuki showed her many films with royalty, and God was considered more than an exception. Heck, he was the one that made everything possible!

**"Keiko, dear, you seem to be struggling; that worries me a lot. Is it that man, your victim, that is making you show these awful emotions?"**

She stared back at him as his warm fingers touched the palm of her hand. They soon gripped her hands tightly. **"Keiko, answer me; is he? If so, then do what you must with him. Have you forgotten the job of a shinigami?"**

**"No, sir,"** she shook her head. Her eyes clouded as a memory of the rule appeared in her head. Her hair floated up, and everything seemed to become her light. **"Shinigamis must give a human happiness before they die. They are also able to give up that person's life if they think they don't deserve it. If a human survives for at least a year, which is rare, that person..."**

**"Yes? What happens to that person?"**

**"That person is visited by the Grim Reaper* and he is the one who decides whether or not he or she is worthy enough to live."**

**"Exactly, dear. So far, almost all of the victims you and Tsuki have only lasted a month or less. Two months is a big achievement. I wonder if you can last up to a year."**

* * *

><p>In a far away land, there lived a family of three, and three shinigamis. One blind shinigami, however, was often the cause of pain in that house, as she couldn't remember the wonderful times she had with the family of three. So, the youngest son, who was deeply in love with her, tried his best to bring back her memories. It worked once, but it all was in vain as she forgot once more.<p>

Now, as a different person with sight, she can see how the world is like. If only she would open her eyes and ears to hear...

"Can you just hear me out? What Shira said wasn't true!"

"Right, like I should listen to _you_! I thought you loved me for me!"

"I do! Why do you thin-"

"Forget it! It makes sense! Since Keiko doesn't love you, you switch to me: a person who's already in love with you. That's just sick! I thought you were different than Crésho, but you are the same! You're both jerks!"

"I-"

"Shut up, would you? Can't you see that Keiko is sleeping?" Ren looked up at the bickering couple. He then looked down at the hand that was holding Keiko's. "I have no idea what you two are talking about, but just make up or take your argument elsewhere."

They stood still, but they didn't seem to want to do either of what Ren suggested.

However, it was Tsuki that broke it. "I... Whatever Shira said, it wasn't true."

"But-! It all makes sense why you would suddenl-"

"I fell in love with _Kyoko _because she had the same experience as you. You both had a broken heart, and you had a hard time with your family." He gripped his fist. "You would sometimes cry about your parents not loving you in your sleep, but when you woke up, you forgot all about it."

"I... My parents didn't love me?"

This pricked Kuu's heart, as he suddenly remembered his sister, how she always was hurt by the fact that _their _parents hated her. That's why when Kyoko suddenly cried when she saw kindness during the act, he felt for her. He knew what it was like to be disliked by your parents, even if he wasn't the one that felt it.

_I wonder where Vera is now. Or should I call her Vi-_

"Vidka, I'm so sorry."

_Huh? Did he just say-? _Kuu glanced up and stared at his supposed dead son. Did he just say Vidka?

"I know you don't remember," he continued, "but you were always mumbling it in your sleep. I was afraid there might be a slight chance of you gaining your memories back. And if you did," he gulped, "I don't want that stupid rule where shinigamis have to kill themselves to happen to you."

Touched by this, Vidka felt her tears choking. Not wanting to cry, she tried to hold them, but when she saw Tsuki spread his arms, asking for forgiveness, she forgot about her weakness and ran into his arms.

"Tsuki! I'm _*hic* _sorry!" she cried against his shoulder. Feeling his arms tight on her waist, she couldn't help but smile through her tears. "I guess I was stupid to feel jealous, huh?"

"No, you weren't," Tsuki stroke down her back. "The fact that you were jealous proves that you love me. Don't worry, you're forgiven if you forget about what happened."

"Oh..." She blushed and looked up at his eyes. Why were they always drowning her? There must be something wrong with her, or maybe there was something wrong with love itself. "Yes, I will forgive and forget."

* * *

><p>"That took long, didn't it?" she said, after they left the room. Julie drank some tea. Her eyes were trained onto the clock as it said: 00:12. It was already past midnight as the three waited for Keiko to wake up.<p>

"Well, when a couple has a misunderstanding, it could take a while," laughed Ren. He looked down at Keiko's peaceful face as she continue to sleep. It wasn't like last time, where it looked like she was a lifeless shell. She was still warm, but just asleep.

As the three waited, Julie and Ren suddenly realized something. Kuu didn't even talk yet. He didn't even complain that he was hungry like he usually did. Then again, when one of Lory's maid asked what he wanted, he just said an apple. An apple! For a guy with the power of 50 hungry soldiers? What's going on?

The two eyed suspiciously at him when he was only half way done the apple. The side where he ate 2 hours ago was beginning to brown, looking quite unappealing.

Wondering what happened, Ren thought it might have been because of Tsuki's appearance with the necklace.

"Um... Dad? I'm sorry if that was the necklace you were looking for. I just happened to find it when-" he stopped. When he paused, he noticed his dad wasn't even listening to a word he said. He just continued to eat his apple, slow as a snail, and rested his occupied hand with the fruit on his thigh once in a while.

"Dad?" Ren left Keiko's side, even though he wished for himself to stay, and waved a hand in his father's vision. "Earth to Dad, are you there?"

Apparently not, since he didn't even blink. When a lock of hair fell in front of his eyes, he didn't even blew it away or swept it back up like he usually does.

Julie suddenly got apprehensive. She jerked herself at him and shook hard. "HONEY! WAKE UP!" When she was done, Kuu muttered, as if he was asleep with his eyes open, and looked as if he was opening his eyes for the first time.

"Eh? What happened?" he asked.

"What happened? _What happened? _We were calling out to you and you were spacing out! What on earth were you think of? Could it be Tsuki? I understand that he could be Uriel but-"

"I wasn't thinking of that. Well, I was thinking of it when I saw the necklace, but... I suddenly was thinking of Vidka."

"Huh? Why Vidka?" Ren bent to his father's seated level and touched his forehead, same with his own. "You seem fine... are you feeling okay?" he asked. "Why would you think of her when this was the first time you seen her?"

Kuu furrowed his eyebrows, showing the most worried look the two ever seen. "My... my sister's name was... Vera. At some point, she wanted to change it to Vidka." He slid his vision to see the two's surprised looks. "You... Kuon, once told me that shinigamis were once humans that committed suicide. Well, my sister also," he choked on his words, "she also... also..." He couldn't finish, but they both knew what he was trying to say.

"Your... sister did that? Why? Why didn't you tell me?" Julie gripped onto his arms. She forced him to look at her. "I- I thought you trusted me enough to tell me your secrets! If it hurts so much just to think about it, talk to me, or Kuon, and we'll help you forget about i-"

"HOW CAN I FORGET?.!" He gripped his fists and hit his forehead. "I... if only I helped her! If only I came to that cliff sooner! If- if I knew how much she... she found life meaningless, I would have proven her wrong. But... but I-! She... she..."

His face was covered by his large hands. He was crying. "She stopped feeling sad for five months. I thought she forgot about how she hated our parents but... she was faking it the whole time. She didn't want to worry anyone. She didn't even think that she could rely on me."

"Dad... I... I don't know what to say." Ren was surprised to find out that a member of his family did commit suicide, his never known aunt, but...

"Why didn't she think she could rely on you?" Julie asked. She was shaken at this. She couldn't help it. It was always scary to hear about someone willingly giving up their lives, thinking that they could escape all of their worries.

Kuu sucked sharply and sadly smiled at his wife. "There... there was a time when she was angry, and she wrote down all of her thoughts of life on a school-wide essay. She wasn't thinking properly, so she didn't know that someone would read it, thinking that she needed to go see the counselor right away. She was even visited by a shrink!" He pretended to laugh. "The way she viewed life, she found it nothing special. If life was wonderful, why did it had to end at some point, she thought?"

"She even told the shrink she once saw this dream where she met this man with wings, and she fell in love with him. He was the only person that was willing to be her friend when we were kids. She even started to see him outside of her dreams."

He laughed. "Until she entered high school, she stopped seeing him, but she could still hear his voice. He... stopped acting like a friend. He... always whispered about how life was terrible. He even altered her life, making her bitter towards people. Even with our parents hating her already, they got angrier when they got a call from our school counselor. It was embarrassing for them."

"She... she soon stopped hearing the man after she told the shrink everything. He told her that he must have been created when she was lonely. She thought that if she believed him, he would go away."

"He didn't, did he?" said Julie. She touched his arm lightly. "Did he come back, in her dreams I mean."

"Yes, he did," he nodded. "But... she told me that she stopped listening to him. She told my parents also, but... they still hated her. They kept saying that she was a disgrace to them. I don't know whether or not it was their dislike, the beatings, or that man, but... she soon found a cliff one day at our vacation home. It... was the perfect place for her to die, she must have thought. There was no way for someone to fall down to ever survive the fall."

"I... when I finally found a way to go down that cliff, after she died, I saw a thick stalagmite sticking out from her back. It was... gruesome. Her... blood was splattered everywhere." Kuu wiped his tears. He soon showed a glassy look. "I... I can't forgive myself. My parents didn't care that she died. They were actually happy for her death. _Finally, the disgrace of the family is dead, and our son, Kuu, can make us proud; _they were probably thinking that."

"Dad... you don't have to talk anymore. We get it, so please, don't force yourself. I'm sure that-"

"Son, the reason why I took up acting is because I love it, and because Vera was the only one that supported me. My parents wanted me to be successful as a lawyer, but it wasn't what I wanted. I didn't want a job where I would hate it every single day. Vera knew that, and she always wanted me to find opportunities to do acting. Now that she's gone, I want to act so she can be proud of me. And... now that there's a possibility that I get to see her again... I don't know what to do."

"Then talk to her."

_HUH? _The three Hizuris turned to see Keiko standing up in front of them. Her bare feet were pale against the tiled floor, but they stood their ground as she folded her arms. "I... I'm sorry for eavesdropping, but... I think that just telling your family isn't enough. You have to tell the actual person how you actually feel, or you can't move on."

"But I-!"

Keiko held her hand. "I know I shouldn't be one to talk, as I don't even know anything about families, but... I would feel more at ease if you told her. And don't worry," she smiled, "she won't kill herself if she hears this from her brother."

"But... I'm afraid she won't accept me." Kuu lowered his head. "There's even Tsuki, who's actually my son, who I'm afraid for him to hate me."

Keiko didn't look surprised at him admitting it, and she still kept her smile. "Then why don't you say that to them?"

"Huh?"

She looked at the door, and grinned some more. "I can feel your presences, you two. You can come in, if you want."

And, as if on cue, the two shinigamis opened the door. They were behind the door the whole time.

"We're sorry for doing that... but I overheard Vidka's name and..." Tsuki flustered.

Vidka bit her lips and whispered to them all, "Are you really my brother?"

He hesitated, but Kuu nodded. "Yes, and... Tsuki is Kuon's twin." He blushed, not thinking he would openly say that aloud.

He was soon tumbled onto the ground as she cried. **"BROTHER! I MISSED YOU *hic* SO MUCH!"**

Not wasting a nanosecond, he hugged her tightly. "I missed you, too, Vera. Or is it Vidka now?"

"Either one is fine, but you can call me Vera, I don't mind much now," and she smiled. She didn't retrieve all of her memories, but hearing him say his story made her remember a lot, especially how she died.

Keiko smiled. So Tsuki was actually Uriel, Kuon's twin, and Vidka was their aunt. They were all related.

***PRICK!***

A small prick was jabbing into her heart. When she saw this happy reunion, she thought of only one thing:

Where was she in this picture?

There once was a family in a far away land. A mother, a father, an aunt, and twins. And one shinigami. She was the only oddball out of this story. So, who was she to them, and was she even needed at all?

_Ren doesn't even want me to grant wishes for him. He doesn't need anything granted. So what use am I?_

* * *

><p><strong>* Grim Reaper- <strong>_**as far as I know, a shinigami means death god in Japanese so that's a grim reaper. Well, in this story, they are two entirely different people.**_

_**I have no idea if this ever confuses people, but when I write, I would put Ren in it instead of Kuon. His parents are the only ones that call him Kuon, but he is still acting as Ren.**_

_**Anyway, most of Vidka's experiences and thoughts of suicide are close to what I thought last year, or at least, 2 years ago. I was also sent to the counselor for accidentally writing my thoughts of life. I want to tell people right now, that even if you don't like life, don't think that killing yourself is going to make you happy. I've tried several times, and there was even a time when I was close to losing the feel for my legs.**_

_** I'm not saying that the adults helped me, but it was nice to let it all out. I couldn't depend on my parents, as they couldn't understand. I didn't tell everything to the counselor, or the shrink (yes, I was sent to a shrink, too) everything, but I did tell them that I hated life. I still think of suicide now and then, but not as often as before. I hope the people out there who are reading this can understand.**_

_**And yes, there was also a person that kept haunting me to kill myself. I know that that must be like saying I'm crazy, but... he was real to me. His voice is no longer heard, and I can rest easily now.  
><strong>_


	33. Good Bye

_**Yay! The Spring Break! Except, I might be busy with all my studies... Ugh...**_

_**Anyway, I made a new vid called, "Skip Beat!- Brick by Boring Brick". Be sure to check it out! Though, it kinda is terrible... I think. Meh, I'm not too sure.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>A tiny tinkle sounded the alarm in Keiko's brain. When she turned, she saw Ren holding her contract with a bell on another hand. He ran it again, sending shivers down her spine.<br>_

_What was he doing?_

_Then, the bell disappeared. He slowly held his hand onto the top of the page, and tore the paper into shreds._

_In terror, she gasped as he continued to rip it into even more tinier pieces. NOOOO! What was he doing? Why did he do that? She had a contract that she signed that she _had _to make him happy for a year! Why did he do that?_

_"Heh heh heh... Keiko, I don't need your help. You can't grant me anything I can't already get, and isn't it you that is receiving happiness? I give you gifts, and it seems like you are the one that is happy. So..." He threw the pieces of his ripping frenzy into the air. Like blossoms that lost their petals, or snow that was slowly falling, Keiko saw her contract torn in front of her eyes._

_By Ren._

_Ren..._

_"N-n...NOOOOOOOO!"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" She stood abruptly from her bed and reached out for nothing in particular. Keiko screamed, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "DON'T!" She searched the room, and found darkness all over her. She shivered, gripping her arms as she was plunged into darkness.

"I... I don't want to wake up like this. I thought that being blind made me use to the dark but," she gripped her head, "the darkness I see, rather than what I always saw when I was blind, are two different things. I'm more scared now that I can see."

_Someone... save me!_

Her attention was alerted quickly as she heard a click of the door.

"Keiko? Why did you scream just now?" Ren was in his pajamas, hair ruffled and a mess, and he was panting as he walked toward her. He sat down hard, and felt her forehead. "Are you okay; did you have a bad dream; is there anything I can do?" The questions went on and on. It soon stopped when she nodded her reply.

"Ren... it was just a bad dream. No need to worry!"

_Ren... if I told you what my nightmare was... would you confirm it? You don't really need me, do you? _She sadly smiled at this. It seemed right. What use was she to him?

He sighed, patting her head lightly. A warm sensation filled her body as her cat ears popped up. "I'm glad you're okay." He hesitated, even Keiko could see it in the dark, and he was about to get off before she grabbed hold onto his sleeve.

"D-don't go! Please!" she cried. A tail was formed. How long has it been that she had these features? When she finally knew how to get rid of them, she didn't mind. Now, they suddenly appeared. "Please... I..." Her ears folded downward; her tail swished on the mattress. "I hate the dark."

She was expecting much. She was such a bother to him. Why did she even bother to say that? What could he do about it? It was as if he would sl-

"Then do you need me to sleep with you?"

She jerked up. Was he reading her mind? He done that several times, repeating her thoughts but instead with his mouth. It was just freaky. But...

"Is it okay?" Much of her body was burning up, as she stared down at her fingers. Thank goodness that it was dark, or Ren would see a tomato in front of him.

He nodded, or was it a shake? She couldn't tell, but she heard, "I don't mind. Tsuki-" He paused. His mouth was covered, as he pondered. "Uh... U-Uriel and Vidka aren't here in the guestroom, so I understand that you are lonely. And my parents aren't here either, since they already left after Boxing Day." He patted her head again, feeling her soft ears. She mewed as she leaned toward his chest.

She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly as she murmured, "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Act 45, Scene 2<strong>

**(Enter Sato and Shiki)**

**[** _Sato paced around his living room, dialing his daughter's phone number numerous of time, so much that he lost count. Was it twenty four... thirty... FIFTY? Rabenda had been gone for two months, same with Toto, but that didn't stop him from calling her every now and then, hoping he could get a signal._

_Another worried father was in the same state, as he typed in Toto's phone number and code in his laptop, wanting for it pick up a signal. _

_"C'mon! What is wrong with modern technology?.! There are days when you wish it wasn't around, and the next time you actually relieved about them, they're no use!" Shiki shut the laptop, slamming it hard against his lap. It stung, not like he cared, and he glared at a house. That house..._

_Sato saw his frustration and shook his head. He touched his friend's arm. "Please, you can't be angry with Sara. She did nothing wrong and-"_

_"NOTHING_ WRONG_? Are you crazy? It's because our children are so interested in her that this happened! This would never had happened if we weren't so..."_

_"Shiki... she was once our Social Studies teacher... Of course we would trust her, but we don't have any proof that she-"_

_"Who needs proof? It's just like everyone says! She's a witch! She suddenly made them disappear when we had eyes on her house the whole time! When we went inside, they weren't there. She must have-"_

_"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sato shouted.  
><em>

_He jumped, his laptop clattered onto the ground. Shiki shook his head, laughing. "Oh? That woman... does she deserve to live? Our friend, Taimu, is gone, and she doesn't even shed a tear. Don't you think that she doesn't care who dies?"_

_"Shiki, that's enough." Sato sat down in a chair next to him. He glared. "I understand you're worried of the kids' disappearance as much as I am, but that doesn't mean you can pass the blame to Sara."_

_"But..." He couldn't finish as he saw Sato give him one final look._

_Sato stood and began to walk away his so-called friend. "Anyone would blame someone just so they can feel better, but," he looked squarely at Shiki, "what about the person you're blaming? Have you ever thought what they felt when you blamed them for something they never did?"_ **]**

**(End of Scene)**

"And... cut! That was wonderful! Now... let's go to Act 48, Scene 1! Ren san, Kijima san, do you remember your lines for that scene?" asked the director.

"Yes!" they both replied.

"Good! Now... I want to see you two in a realistic argument and..."

While the director was speaking, Keiko glanced at Kanae and whispered, "I thought they were just on Act 45? Why would the director skip all the way to Act 48?"

This was confusing after all. She was reading the script (She could finally read! Yay! Thank you for dictionary speed reading!) and saw that in Act 46, it was Kanae and Hio's turn.

"Oh, well, in those scenes, they still have Ren and Kijima in the same clothes, same place, so in order to fasten the speed, we do all the scenes that are needed in this one place, even if we're jumping acts. It's so we don't have to go back and forth to the same set when we could shoot it all for an hour or so, and then go shoot a different one. It's just so we don't complicate our work."

Keiko nodded, sucking it all in, and she unconsciously looked at Ren. He looked so serious, with him holding the script, a folded hand on his chin."Nii san... must really love acting."

"Eh? That's an understatement!" Kanae laughed. "Acting is Ren's life, believe it or not." She smiled at Keiko as she noticed her staring at her "brother" with lovey dovey eyes. "You know, if you want to go up to him to talk, you can. It's close to our break, and I'm sure the director won't make us do more scenes just to tire us out. Imagine! One scene, you're all healthy, and then the next, you are sweating and your stomach growls every time and the mic picks it up!"

Keiko nodded. "So... Chiori isn't here today?" She looked around, not finding said person. "Is Sara not needed on set today?"

"Nope. Most of the scenes for Sara have already been shot, so there are few that are actually needed."

"I see..."

Kanae closed her eyes, and opened one. "Do you like Ren?" she whispered.

Keiko blinked. "Huh?"

The actress rolled her eyes. She expected the "NO! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! WHY WOULD I FALL IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE WHO HAS ZERO CHANCE OF EVER SHOWING THE LEAST INTEREST IN ME?" statement. Of course, maybe Keiko wasn't like that, as she barely even knew what love was.

She repeated, "What do you mean, Kanae?" She followed her as they saw the rest of the crew moving to the cafeteria. Opening the flapping doors, she immediately went in line. She scanned her selections, and ordered a cinnamon roll, lasagna and Golden Emperor tea.

_Golden Emperor tea? Since when did they serve that? _Kanae ordered the same, minus the cinnamon roll, and grabbed her tray. As they got to their table, she glared at Ren, giving him the "girls only" look.

Ren nodded, and sat with the other male actors.

Now, you're probably wondering what a "girls only" look looks like. It's not very different from a cold glare, really, but Ren saw it several time by Kanae's icy blue eyes, and she only used it when she wanted to be alone with Kyoko to talk. It must have serious if she was using now when Kyoko was Keiko at the moment.

Sitting down, Keiko placed her tray and began to pick her food. Taking a fork, she relished the feel of the lasagna. The perfect blend of the noodle, meat sauce, and mozzarella was something more than divine. Of course, it really couldn't beat the food in Heaven. When someone ate something and they thought it was Heaven, or they thought that they would instantly be transported to heaven every time they had it, well, they just don't know. Real food in Heaven can't be beat. No matter what.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked, scraping the sauce into her mouth. She finished quite quickly, and began to take the cinnamon roll out from its wrapper. She popped the whole thing into her mouth, swallowed it, and gulped loudly.

In the mean time, Kanae stared this. _What? Did you trade Tsuki's stomach or something? _"Uh.. Uh hum!" she cleared her throat. "Well... you didn't answer my question. Do _you _like _Ren?_"

"Of course I do," she replied nonchalantly, as if it was so obvious or as if was the only answer to every question, "I mean, who doesn't? He's nice, helpful, gives advice that I never even knew existed, doesn't care if he has to scold me for me to bloom, doesn't cut back on his words, speaks the truth, and-"

"I get it." Kanae held a hand. She cut the lasagna on her plate and silently swallowed it, eating it slowly as she could. Really, she was trying, but she didn't feel at all that hungry. Watching Keiko swallow and eat so fast... UGH! It was like watching a princess gracefully falling down the steps. You couldn't help by watch and wonder how she could do it without looking like a mess.

"I'm just saying," she continued, "are you..." Kanae looked around. Everyone was laughing, smiling, and gossiping instead of eating. Some were, but they were also concentrating on each others' conversation. Not listening to them. Good. "... in love with Ren."

_Keiko squirted out her tea at Kanae, gripping the cup tightly, her knuckles turning white, as her eyes were unfocused. She flustered. "Wh-wh-WHAT?"_

That's the kinda scene she expected. Only, all she got was Keiko sipping her tea, not spitting it out, and finished all in a gulp before she tilted her head. "Love? No, I'm not in love with my victim. That's just ridiculous." She waved her hand. "I don't think that's even possible. To me, he just looks like any other guy out there. There is no distinguished person in my life where I see him differently."

Only, that was just a lie. Or was it? Keiko performed it perfectly, keeping her posture in check and her facial expression was hard to read.

She looked up at Ren, and saw him groan as the male actors joked around with him.

"It's impossible," she finished.

"Huh?" Kanae glanced at the direction she was looking at. "What do you mean? I always see you laughing with him. When you're with him, you seem to be the happiest and-"

"But... there doesn't seem to be a point in falling in love with someone who won't love you back, now is there?"

Pausing, Kanae stared at her as if her on battery was low and she need new ones.

"What's with that look!" Keiko folded her arms. "It's true! I don't think he-"

"I heard you the first time." she rested her hand on her cheek and sighed at this. "I'm just surprised you would say that."

"H-he...! He doesn't even asked me to grant any of his wishes, well, it he had any. He doesn't even need me here! He can be happy all on his own!" She turned around. She then bit the inside of her mouth, and played around with the empty plate before her. "Why would it be surprising for me to think this way? It's only natural."

"It's because you're Ky-!" Kanae gasped and covered her mouth.

"Ky...?"

"Uh..." Kanae sweated. "Um... forget what I just said. Hey! I'm not hungry right now! Can you eat my lunch for me?"

"Sure, but that doesn't answer who Ky-"

"Forget what I said! Are you hungry?" She shoved her plate and stuffed the cinnamon roll into Keiko's mouth. She began to muffle her words, but gulped it down.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Nothing."

"It didn't _seem _like nothing. Are you going to tell me or-"

"There's a party near midnight that the President is throwing tonight. It's to celebrate New Year's eve together. Would you like to come?"

Keiko nodded, still confused of the sudden change of topic. "I guess."

"Good; it wouldn't be a party without you."

* * *

><p>"Yum... Maria, this tastes so good!" Keiko munched on the gingersnaps inside the plastic teddy bear shaped bag. She giggled as Maria gave her another plate of cookies. "I can taste both the orange juice and ginger you put! Yummy..."<p>

"Keiko... You might go fat if you eat so much," Maria continued to pass the plates to Keiko though. She warned her, "Too much sweets near your bed time results pimples and weight!"

"Don't worry! I won't- Hey! Is that a cake? Can have some?" asked Keiko. She beamed brightly as she held the fork to her mouth. "Mmm! So good! Maria, why are you so good at cooking? Even with baking?" She moaned as the taste hit her mouth. "So good..."

"Well, I had a sister that taught me!" Maria proudly said. "She taught me everything there is to know about cooking."

"Really? Wow, she must be great! I can't even do much! It was only thanks to that video of you making food that helped me! Thank you so much!" She bowed. "Oh! There was a girl next to you in it, too. Was that your sister? You really look like her, with both of you with golden eyes," she commented.

At this, Maria laughed. "Oh? I'm sorry, she's not my _real _sister. I just respect her a lot."

"Huh? But you just said-"

Maria continued to laugh merrily. "In the Japanese culture, I think this also applies to the Chinese one also, you call the people you are friends with as if they're your siblings sometimes."

"Really? Wow... at Canada and the US, it's never like that." Keiko gulped the last piece of the the _whole _cake. "That was delicious! Thank you!"

"And thank _you _for shortening our supply of leftovers! I don't know what I would do if they all went to the trash again. There are always so much after a party... but was it okay for you to..." She made an eating motion, then it turned it into a frenzy of eating, as if she was stuffing herself.

"Don't worry! I was hungry, so it was the least I could do!"

It was the end of the glorious party they had, and they already did the count-down last... was it an hour ago or two? Who knows; they weren't really keeping track.

Keiko was in the kitchen, and she managed to finish all the thousands of plates in less than an _hour_. Did that beat Tsuki or Kuu's stomach, or was she a long way to go from beating them. Well, those two weren't around keeping score, so the points she was earning right now are probably doesn't even count.

Along with her and Maria, there was Lory, Ren, Yukhito, and Kanae that watched the horrendous feast for one girl.

Yashiro san gulped as he rubbed his eyes as he taped the whole thing on his camera. Maria asked him to do this, as a present for Tsuki to see his partner eating all of this. To make him jealous, or was it to show she was well fed?

"Keiko... since when did you suddenly... eat like this?" Yashiro san sweated as he closed his camera, almost forgetting to stop recording.

She smiled as she got a napkin and patted it against her lips. "I always get hungry somewhere during the winter. Kinda like a bear that hibernates. They eat lots, then they sleep for a long time, wake up to eat again, then sleep. I'm kinda like that at winter!"

_Uh... Okay?_

"Anyway... I think my work here is done!" She stood up. stretching her arms over her head, and continued to smile. "Let's go, Ren!"

"Okay," he took her arm and gracefully left the kitchen. Believe it or not, it almost seemed like he was used to her eating like that. Only...

"Keiko... why were you eating like that?" he asked, as he buckled his seat belt and drove out of the President's driveway, where all of the cars had already left. He continued to keep his eyes on the road, but he would occasionally look at the mirror in front of him, waiting for her to answer him. "Well?"

"I... There's no reason," she muttered. She glanced out the window, still seeing people outside laughing, with noise makers and kazoos, celebrating how it was a new year.

"Is that so?" Ren drove in silent.

"Ren... thank you for... last night. Or was it a year ago now?" she attempted a laugh, but soon fell into more silence. "It's really rare for me to have a nightmare, so... thanks."

"You just said that already. And I don't mind if..." he paused. "Why are you speaking like that?"

"Speaking like what?"

He already drove near his apartment, so he had no problems of stopping his car.

"Ren, what are you doing? The parking lot is over there and-"

"Answer my question. Why are you talking like that?"

"And again, what do you mean by "like that"?"

They stared at each other, but seeing as no one would budge, or blink, apparently, Ren growled at her. "Why are you speaking as if you're going to leave me. As if it's forever?"

So he caught on.

She sighed. "I am no longer needed."

"What? What do you mean you are-"

"It's just like I said. I am no longer needed. If my victim doesn't need me to grant wishes, then my existence in their lives aren't needed, now is it?" Keiko looked down, avoiding his eyes. "I was thinking of sleeping for a few years, just to forget this. It was a nice three months with you." And she opened the door.

Ren was stunned, but managed to get out and lightly shove her back in. He closed the door behind him, and slammed her shoulders onto her seat. She was sprawled, hair everywhere, and her redden cheeks were even more red than before.

"Why are you stopping me? You never even ask me to grant you anything. So, again, why are you stopping me?" Keiko looked into his eyes.

"Because..." He groaned. He looked away from her. His eyes left her, but when he looked back, she was waiting for an answer, just like he was before. "I don't ask for a wish because... you with me is all that I could ever hope for."

She rolled her eyes. "You think corny lines will bring me back?"

"Keiko, please, listen. The only reason why I- Keiko! Please!" Ren cried out as she suddenly was beginning to disappear.

"I'm sorry. My time with you... I loved it, even if it was just a short moment."

With that, she was gone.

* * *

><p>Ren was in the same position, as if he was just caging someone. When he came to his senses, he noticed it was warm underneath him.<p>

_Huh? Why am I here?_

He looked around and peered to the side at his car's clock. It was already 2 in the morning.

"Huh. I must have sleep walked here."


	34. Good Bye: Part 2

"Eh? You're thinking of barging into the set?" Vidka followed Tsuki as he stomped his way to the _Moments in Time _set. Really, it wasn't really barging, as he was allowed to be there, but to Vidka, it was.

"Nooo... I'm just popping by. Being in Heaven for a couple days, just so those two can be together for a while, gets really boring, don't you think?" Tsuki suddenly waved his hand. "N-not that it's boring with you around, it's just- uh! Um..." he stuttered.

This put a grin on Vidka's face. "Oh, Tsuki, I understand what you mean. It's rather dull with all that paperwork that Kaji piled up for our absences. But..." she looked away, "why so much? You always mess up."

"Hey! I can't help it! I just hate organizing..." he pouted. "Hey... Vidka."

"Yeah?"

He turned. "You still call me Tsuki, and I still call you Vidka. Does that mean we don't accept who we actually are?"

This stunned Vidka, but she soon returned it with a smile. "Nah, we're so used with those names, whether or not it's not our real ones. Don't worry so much, it doesn't mean that we don't think that you're my nephew and I'm your aunt."

"But... do you think we don't because our relationship is weird? I mean, I always knew you were old, since I can age and you can't, but I never knew that-"

***SMACK!***

**"Who is old?"** she hissed, venom inside of her tone. It swirled inside of her, a bitter taste toward her tongue.

**"You are,"** he said back in English, not caring that it wasn't polite of him.

But, that's what she liked about him. He was truthful, always honest, and he never failed to say what was on his mind. _If only he had manners, _she thought silently to herself. Not like thoughts could be heard at a regular basis.

"Anyway," he switched back, "we should go to the set now. I think it was when we take a right from here...?"

He turned, opened the nearby door, and got it right. He immediately was greeted by the cast, the same with Vidka. When the question of where Keiko was, they were surprised of the returned question.

"Huh? Who's Keiko?"

* * *

><p>"Ren! How could you just forget about Keiko!" Tsuki screeched at him as he closed the apartment door behind him. He folded his arms, glaring at his brother coldly. "Why would you suddenly forget her? Then again, why would everyone suddenly forget her?"<p>

He threw his arms up into the air, looking aghast. "Why, out of everyone, would you be one of them?"

Ren shook his head. "I don't know who Keiko is," was his repeated answer. "Is she a friend of yours?"

"No!" He balled up his fist, as if he was looking for a fight. He just couldn't believe it! "I mean, yes, she is a friend of mine, but she's also yours! Don't you remember her being your shinigami?"

"No..." Ren laid his head on his hand. "I only... remember you being my shinigami and..."

_"Ren!"_

***TWINGE!***

_A small girl appeared inside of his head. She smiled brightly at him, but he couldn't quite clearly see her face. A mist of clouds covered her, until he tried to reach out for her. It was as if he was the Sun, as they immediately departed. Or was she the sun, as she was the one that was shining?_

_When he could finally see her, he saw Kyoko with her hair dyed back to black. It was long and smooth, as if she combed more than 100 times a day. She was already in his arms, although he didn't know when she managed to embrace him, and her warmth... It was as if she was there in front of him. She wasn't missing.  
><em>

_"Ren... wake up... wake up and..."_

"REMEMBER HER!"

With a jerk, Ren was sent back. He could see her. A girl that had long hair, she looked like Kyoko because...

"Keiko..." he murmured, "is Kyoko." His eyes widened at the thought. He looked around. _No... could it be?_

"Where is she?" he panicked. "I... the last time I heard from her, she kept going on about leaving me and sleeping and-"

"Wait!" Tsuki held up his hand. His eyes were bulging, believe it or not, when barely anything surprised him. "She said she was going to leave you, and she said she was going to sleep? That would mean you might not see her again!" He whirled around, dishing out his cellphone. "C'mon! Pick up, pick up!"

Ren whipped to his brother's side. "What do you mean, _You might not see her again? _What does sleeping have to do with-"

Tsuki turned sharply, and let out a breath. The cellphone was still near his ear. He replied, "When a shinigami says to their victim they're leaving them and then say they might sleep for a while, it's not a regular sleep. They purposely get into a coma, and it might take years, even centuries, before they wake up. When they do, you have no clue if they would remember their previous memories as humans or if they remember their time as a shinigami!"

Ren choked. "You're... kidding," he said. "Why would she..."

Then, he remembered.

***Flashback***

_He pinned her to the backseat, her back lying on the leather seat. She looked heartbroken, as if he was the one that made her surface it._

_"I'm no longer needed," she would say. She turned away from him, almost trying to take those words back._

_Ren wanted to say that it wasn't true. But..._

_"Why are you stopping me? You never even ask me to grant you anything. So, again, why are you stopping me?" she spoke, cracking her voice in the process. She started to vanish in front of his eyes. He didn't want to lose her again.  
><em>

_He... he didn't want her to disappear again._

***End of Flashback***

"She... said that... thought that she wasn't needed since I didn't ask for her to grant a wish."

Still on hold, Tsuki said nothing to this. "I see," he soon said. He looked at Ren. "She must have thought since you're rich and all, you don't really have anything that needs to be granted." He paused. A click was heard at the other end.

_"Hello? Is that you, Tsu-"_

"Hey! What's the big idea, cutting out your duty as Ren's shinigami. It hasn't been a _full _year yet, and you chicken out since you think he doesn't need you? Since he doesn't care? And why did you erase everyone's memories of you? Do you have any idea that-"

_"Tsuki."_

"What?" he shouted.

Ren lowered his head. It's not like she wanted to know if he still remembered her.

_"I... I don't like it when I'm with Ren! It hurts!"_

"Hurts? What do you mean by that?" He motioned Ren to come closer, but it wasn't really needed when Ren pushed a button for it to go on speaker. Now, both of them could hear her.

"Keiko... Are you there?" he asked when she went quiet.

_"I... Every time... every day... it's always unbearable! He... and... when *hic*_ she hiccuped.

"Keiko... calm down. Please?"

More silence. _"I don't want to be- AHHHH!"_

***CLICK!***

"Hey? Keiko? KEIKO!" Tsuki gritted his teeth loudly. "I guess I have to go to see what happened.

He was about to disappear until Ren grabbed on hold of him.

"I'm going to come with you."

* * *

><p>Keiko was startled to see a man in front of her. Next to him was Vidka, arms folded and a mad expression was appearing on her face. Why?<p>

"Vidka... who is that?"

The woman furrowed her eyebrows, looking wearily at the man next to her, but she shook her head. "He's... my ex. Keiko, meet Crésho." She pointed a hand to him. "He has something to give you."

The man held out a book (was it an album?). It had a red spine, but the cover was an egg shell white. Soft wisps of gold paint was painted, decorated as a border. He gave her a rusting key, already turning a copper orange. "Keiko, I heard from our Lord that you are thinking of sleeping." He smiled warmly at her. "Please, before you think about it, look at this."

She hesitated. "Why?" She bent down and sat on the floor. There was a lock. Sticking the key into the stubborn lock, trying to release it, she soon opened it with a click. When she opened the first page, she saw a baby. She flipped another page. There was a little girl with a boy. Another. The girl was with a boy with blond hair. On the same page, he gave the girl a stone. It looked like...

Keiko dropped it quickly and dug into her pocket. She compared the two. So it was the same.

"He gave me this stone," she said. She gasped. "Is this... what Kuon looks like?" She turned to Vidka.

She nodded. "Ren is Kuon, as you already know."

There was more. Keiko continued to turn the pages. There were more pictures of the girl, as she was shown growing up. She was soon shown her crying, her body flung over what looked like a security guard.

_"I'll have my revenge!"_

She flipped again. The teen was arguing with Ren, and another flip showed her with cherry cheeks, smiling at him.

It felt like hours before she saw the last page was her kissing Ren softly.

_Why doesn't it hurt? I thought I loved Ren. Every time I think about him, I get a ridiculous feeling where I want to be near him and..._

_"Thank you."_

"This girl... I could hear each of her words. With my voice in each one. Could it be...?"

Before she could say more, the album close abruptly. On it, it suddenly read the name, Mogami Kyoko.

That was enough to set it off. Keiko screamed, gripping her head. She was already on her knees, but she bent lower.

The album opened again, flipping all of its pages, releasing all of the pictures. They flew loudly, as if the wind was blowing them forcefully into the air. Eventually, they were skydiving into her head. All of the pictures came together to form a film in her head. It was a movie that was more than decades long, not an hour like most of the shows Tsuki gave her to see. But, it only took a split second for her to finish it.

As she was about to fall down onto her side, fainting again, she felt a familiar arm catch her. When she saw who it was, looking up, she smiled weakly at her savior.

"Ren, it's nice to see you again."

Closing her eyes, she began her deep slumber. She blocked the cry of her love, trying to wake her up, trying to stop her from falling asleep.

She let out a small tear.

_"Good bye, Ren. I hope to see you again."_

With that last thought in her head, every thing she remembered as Mogami Kyoko vanished.

* * *

><p><em>I thought I would make it in time. I thought I could stop her, but I was too late. <em>Ren bent down and kissed her softly. In the corner of his eyes, he saw an album with her name on it.

"Did you give for her to remember before she..." he gulped. He looked down at her sleeping face.

Vidka had her back towards him. "It was a last gift to her. Her memories back was the least I can do. And before you could complain, no, I couldn't have stopped her." She looked away and went to the door. "You'll see her again, don't worry."

Coming in between them, Tsuki lifted her away from Ren's arms. "Don't worry. When she wakes up, I'll tell you."

_What happens if she forgets me again_? That thought... Ren couldn't dare imagine what he would do if she forgot him a third time.


	35. At Long Last—Reunion

A ginormous vacation house sat on a field of flowers, which was sitting next to the cliff of a beach. A clear blue ocean slam its waves and either gave or took away the white sand. Dozens of seagulls flew over this paradise, and shining rays of the Sun was warming up on this beautiful day. It would have been the most perfect picture if two men weren't in this particular room: the living room.

Staring at the screen, Uriel laughed at Kuon suddenly. "You're kidding, right?" He burst into laughter, his stomach hurting after 10 seconds. "Is that really you?"

Kuon rolled his eyes, grabbing the remote. His big brother snatch it before him, but he helped him close the TV.

"Is there a problem if that was? The script asked for me to play a woman," blushed Kuon. "It's not like I would always play a guy."

"But... cross dressing... I didn't know that you had it in you..." trailed Uriel. His brother soon went to beat him, but he blocked his brother's punches and laughed some more. "You're centuries late before you can lay a punch on me!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you _are_."

"Not!"

"Are!"

"NOT!"

"ARE!"

"I can't believe those two are men," murmured Vera in the background. She sat with Julie and Kuu, the three sipping tea in the kitchen, which was two rooms away from the brothers, but it was close enough to see them. Well, Vidka was sipping something that _looked _like tea, but when Kuu drank a little of what she had, it didn't taste all that much like it. What was it then? Meh, who knows. Even Vidka had no idea what it was, as she mixed the concoction with a bunch of random herbs. They _could _be a herbal tea, or some suspicious liquid.

She continued to stir her tea and added milk and sugar to it. It still tasted odd, but it was fine to her. "I am surprised that Kuon took that role years ago. And you had it placed at the top of all of those DVD cases..."

Her brother shrugged. "Is there a problem with that?"

She nodded slowly. She then looked at Julie and grinned. "Oh? Julie, you already know that Uriel loves teasing his brother. Did you approve this?"

Sadly, Julie nodded. "Yes," she murmured, "what a terrible way to start my sons' birthday."

"Still, what an interesting start. I thought coming here was a wonderful idea!" she sipped softly, but soon went to adding more sugar into the teacup. "Though, I think there is a certain person that would fit into this birthday and cheer Kuon up," she whispered to them. "She just woke up yesterday."

Julie gasped sharply. "She is?" she asked. "Then tell Kuon!"

Vera shook her head. "It's a surprise. Don't tell him, 'kay?" she winked.

* * *

><p>The family went out for dinner. It was to an opening of a restaurant was rumored to be excellent in tastes, no matter how stubborn you were.<p>

As they drove there, Kuon was left to talk to Uriel from the backseat, as it was to kill time.

Another ten years had passed since the incident of Kyoko fell away from his world. He was already 43 years old, and he was still waiting for her to come back. He sighed as he walked to a restaurant with his family. Was he suppose to wait even more years? He wasn't even sure if he could see her before he died.

After Kyoko broke off ties as his shinigami, he was no longer in the death list from God. He was later told by Vera that humans had shinigamis so they could report to God whether or not they deserved to live. If in the beginning, shinigamis told their victims that, they would try desperately to prove them wrong, that they should live.

He acted natural the whole time, and he never once looked like he was desperate. This gave the Grim Reaper, that came that year in November, to put down his scythe. No blood was spilled that night.

It seemed like the years went by, with Uriel telling him his time as Kyoko's shinigami, and when she was his partner. It bothered him (more like angered him!) when he heard that their victims kept trying to kiss her when she was still that blind little girl, it was a relief that they all were dead. In Uriel's stomach.

Kuon shuddered at this.

"Kyoko, the moment she saw me, thought I was you," Uriel would say. "But when I told her who I was, she was kinda disappointed. Then she understood that _of course _I wasn't you since I didn't have any fairy wings."

Ha, that was so like Kyoko to think of that.

"You know, she always said that she didn't want me to be seen with her. It hurt me, but... I guess she didn't want you to think badly about her. I was always playing matchmaker for her, but that just embarrassed her," Uriel folded his arms at the back of his head. "Huh, she always talked about you constantly when the topic of who you were to her. When I asked her if she admired you, she thought I meant if she respected you."

"Yep, Kyoko would think that," he sighed outwardly. "And- eh? I think we're here."

He looked out and saw a small restaurant, filled with small vases of gardenias at each side of the doors. He wasn't as surprised to see its massive interior when the outside made it look like a simple restaurant. Looks can be deceiving. They were sent into a private room with dim lighting.

At their table, a woman was occupying one seat.

"Miss, I believe you're at the wrong table," he explained, as he lowered his head to talk to her. Although it was dark, he managed to catch a glimpse of those honeyed eyes she possessed. Could it be...?

"Really? Since _I _believe I'm at the right one." She gave him a warm smile. "I'm back."

So she was. Kuon gave a smile. "Welcome back, Kyoko."


	36. Epilogue

Everyone was excited in Japan. It had been almost a decade when Tsuruga Ren announced his true identity as Hizuri Kuon. Many assumed that that was the reason for his amazing ability to act, and many compared his acting to his father. But everyone soon accepted him as Kuon, not the "son of the famous Hizuri Kuu".

After his announcement, he immediately went back to America—back to his family. He continued to be an actor there, and was apologized by many of the directors that fired him when he was a child. It was said that he told them not to worry so much. It was his own fault for going up against the directors.

At a later news, Uriel was then discovered as Kuon's long lost twin. He was reborn again as a human this time, and his previous job was being an acting and computer teacher at Harvard. Although, he was often told by the principal to stick to acting. When it was discovered of who he was related to, he soon gave up his job as a teacher and began his career as an actor, the same as his brother.

Not many people knew how he was separated from his parents, but it was often said that he lived in an orphanage for some part of his life.

He was still the same age as Kuon, being reborn at the age of 35 when it was Kuon's birthday.

Vera was reborn also, and she was a counselor after finishing her courses for psychology. She helped people with their problems, and was often the person that the teachers sent for when someone was "crazy" or "a suicidal nominee", whatever that meant.

Unlike Uriel, who was reborn at the age he would be if he was still alive, Vera was reincarnated at the age that was 2 years younger than him.

With her parents already dead, it was safe for her to be said she was alive. But, with her age not the same as before, she couldn't say that she was the same Vera as Kuu's little sister. She would often joke that it was a coincidence that her name happened to be "Hizuri Vera".

Kyoko, unlike the two, disappeared from Heaven several years after her coma. On one of the years, Ren gave her the Princess Rosa necklace, the present that he said he "bought" for her during Boxing Day. She was avoiding him during December, so he didn't have a chance to give it to her.

She was back in her original body, as it wasn't necessary for her to be reborn when she didn't die. She just separated her soul from her body. When she woke up, she was in a hospital in California, quite near where the Hizuri's vacation house was.

The doctors told her on the day that she woke up, that she was washed up on one of the beaches. This was the same day she disappeared 20 years ago. Men that were out at night mistaken her for a mermaid, with her orange long hair in the way and how she just came from the ocean.

When asked who she was, there was a long pause. She soon remembered, and told them her name. Her name was well-know only in Japan, so no one suspected that she was the Miracle Actress of Japan.

She called Vera using the hospital line, still remembered her phone number. Uriel was the one who answered, as the two had similar looking cells, and they often mixed them up. Later, he told Vera, who was next to him. They were the one that arranged to meet again the next day.

When they finally all came to Japan to announce their wedding, the talk of where Kyoko rose high. When she said she was in a coma in California, this still confused everyone of why she would be there. Her only response was that she forgot to tell her friends that she was taking a vacation. When she realized her mistake, she was thinking of calling them to tell that she was alright. She, however, was close to drowning at one point when she was taking a boat ride. The boat rocked when there was a storm, and she went overboard. She was found two days later.

That was the story, but of course she couldn't say she was missing because she was a shinigami.

During the wedding, Vera and Kyoko were dressed in the wedding dresses that they wore before when they were cosplaying as their punishment. With Vera's wish, they both wore veils to protect their exposed backs.

It was extravagant, as the President was the one who organized it. He was gray in both his hair and mustache, but that still didn't stop him from going up and down with the same flamboyant self he was before. In fact, one would say he was even worse than before, more over the top with each passing year.

Maria organized it too, with her being the one to stop her grandfather from going _too far_.

"No elephants and lions! This is a wedding, not a jungle for Tarzan and Jane to get married in!" she would yell when the President suggested it for the theme.

Maria stayed as a designer and a model, following her mother's footsteps. Her father stopped going overseas, and chose to work in Japan, worried that Maria would miss him too much.

Uriel, unfortunately..., was often seen in an eating contest before the wedding. He was hungry, so hungry that he might set his "hunger bomb" off if he didn't eat. He ate against his father, tux and all. They soon had to stop since Julie worried that they might dirty their clothes before the wedding. They changed in casual clothing, but they were beaten by Kyoko who entered last minute. While it took them 15 minutes to finish 72 servings each, she took 5 minutes to finish 84. This shocked many that she had that type of stomach, but she just shrugged it off. She learned to eat a lot when she was with Uriel during her "shinigami" years.

She didn't do this in her dress, thank god, but she did it only to stop them from shortening their supply of food. They could have reached 700 each if she didn't stop them.

Going back into her dress, she had her make up and hair done by Jelly Woods, who was happily married to Lory. Even with Lory always saying she wasn't his type, with her fierceness and all, she was someone who never seemed to give him a dull time.

"I can't believe you beat the legendary Hizuri duo!" she joked lightly as she brushed some blush onto Kyoko. Kyoko gave a natural blush to this.

"I had to stop them before the guests ran out of food."

"Ah... I think you put a dent in it also."

She was back in her dress, and was laughing when she saw Vera playing around her rose corsage. They both had the Queen of Roses, Queen Rosa, as their corsages. At least, it was an interpretation of it. Kyoko smiled at it as both their fiancés gave them to wear them.

It was a few months after Kyoko woke up that the two were proposed by the brothers at the same time. It was embarrassing, as it was on set when the four were working together on a project. They never would have expected to have a double wedding.

A year went by when they finished preparing their wedding, and Kanae and Chiori were both the maids of honours. Crésho and Yukhito were the best mans.

It soon was found out that it was Crésho's fault that Vera committed suicide, as he was the man in her dreams. The same goes for the man that Julie saw that was taking Uriel away. He was soon forgiven, as if it wasn't for him, Vera and Uriel might never had been together. His punishment was said that he wasn't suppose to be with anyone anymore, as he soon didn't see an arrow above his head. He broke up with Shira, and decided that it was for the best. He never did see an arrow above him again, and began to help his victims get together if he ever saw an arrow above their heads.

Everyone they knew, including complete strangers, were invited to this international wedding. Who wouldn't want to come? Four actors getting married, each with a mysterious past that reporters wished to uncover—though it was impossible so far.

Everyone gasped as the two brides walked up the long aisle. Small flower girls behind them, a couple held their dresses, they both smiled as walked. Kyoko had her hair grown long, dyed it back to black, and had her hair curled up into waves. They piled up on her head, with a couple of curls loose. Vera had her straight orange hair with several french braids. She had a flowered pin at the back and she finally had her bright brown eyes shining, not dark with depression.

When they finally were next to the ones they loved, they smiled the whole time.

At the end, after they said, "I do", they didn't wait for the priest to say that they could kiss—they just did it.

A roar of clapping echoed, and it might have been loud enough that everyone in the whole world heard, even without the cameras videotaping the massive wedding.

When the two brides threw their bouquets, Kanae and Hio were the ones that caught it. A couple years later, they got married.

* * *

><p>Vera glanced at Kyoko and laughed when she blushed. "C'mon! It's been three years now! Why are you so embarrassed?"<p>

"Because! He... I haven't seen him since he took that offer in Japan! He went back because of it, and more offers were piled up there and... I stayed at California, waiting for him. What happens if he doesn't like what he sees!"

Uriel rolled his blue eyes. "I doubt my brother would think badly about it. He would think of it as a present for coming back."

He glanced at the photograph of the four's wedding. He had his hair styled like his brother's, with him having his long hair cut. If no one knew, they could be identical if it weren't for their eyes. He had blue eyes and Kuon had green eyes.

He smiled as he heard the doorbell. "And that must be him. I'll go get him."

"NOOO! I don't want him to see me like this! What if he rejects me? What if-"

"SHHH!" shushed Vera. "If he does, then I'll walk up to him smolder that wedding band you gave him.

"Kyoko? Is there something wrong?" Kuon entered and was surprised to see what was before him.

His wife was holding a baby. A baby. It had his eyes and Kyoko's hair. She had her mother and father's beauty combined.

She blushed and held it out for him. He automatically held it.

"I... After you went, I found out I was pregnant and... I wanted to tell you after you came back. I didn't realize it would take long for you to come back and-" she was interrupted as he covered his lips with hers. It was a good thing he didn't squish their daughter.

"You should have told me. I would have rushed back and... oh." She wouldn't have like him to stop if it was for that, no matter how big the occasion was.

Uriel put an arm around his brother. "Hey, guess what? Vera had our son on the same day, same time. It's as if they're twins!" he explained happily.

"What are their names?" Kuon asked, not seeing the baby in Vera's arms. He looked a little like his brother. Heck, they were twins, so it kinda looked like him too.

"Keiko and Ren."

Of course, that was the start of another forbidden love. But that's another story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finally the end! I wrote 3 chapters in one day, thank goodness. Thank you for finishing my story. I hope to write another one. The next one has something to do with a mermaid. *hint hint*<strong>_


End file.
